Por última vez
by Sadder.than.Silence
Summary: Acabo de cometer la estupidez más grande de mi vida. Lo sé, y no han pasado ni treinta segundos desde que he dicho las palabras... Sobre decisiones mal tomadas, sobre no poder dar marcha atrás, sobre la vida, la muerte y las despedidas. POV Gale.
1. Chapter 1

**Por última vez**

* * *

_**Aclaraciones sobre el título**__: por última vez voy a escribir a estos dos. Al menos esa es la idea. Para ver si me los quito de la cabeza y paso a otra cosa (¿el nuevo libro?). Asumo el riesgo de que no lo lea nadie, ya que tema está más que trillado, la pareja no tiene cientos de fans y los fics de THG caen exponencialmente por semanas. Pero digamos que no me importa. La parte buena es que voy muy avanzada con la trama, lo he casi acabado y no voy a dejarlo a medias (esta vez no, lo prometo)_

_Que los personajes son de Collins y blablablá, ya lo sabéis_

* * *

_**Capítulo primero**_

Acabo de cometer la estupidez más grande de mi vida. Lo sé, y no han pasado ni treinta segundos desde que he dicho las palabras. Siento un montón de miradas clavándose en mí mientras avanzo por el pasillo de gente. Me escolta un agente de la paz armado en cada costado, con las pistolas en alto, como si fueran a disparar ante cualquier disensión. Intento mirar al frente, aunque procuro hacer un borrón gris con todo lo que hay delante para no enfrentarme a lo que habrá en el lugar al que me dirijo. Sin embargo, no hay forma de escapar de ello. Un par de ojos acusadores me esperan arriba, en el escenario. Unos ojos que me dicen que jamás perdonan y por supuesto, nunca, nunca, perdonarán lo que acabo de hacer. Ni vivo ni muerto.

Esto está siendo lamentable. Ha pasado por la habitación mi familia, hecha un mar de lágrimas, incluso la pequeña Posy, que no entiende del todo qué es lo que sucede cuando vas a los Juegos. He intentado darles alguna razón lógica para que entendieran por qué he tenido que hacer lo que he hecho, ¿pero cómo puedo hacerles entender algo que ni siquiera yo entiendo del todo?

No espero que aparezcan amigos o conocidos, sin embargo la puerta se abre y entra Prim, la hermana pequeña de Katniss. En cuanto me ve empieza a soltar hipidos y entre sollozos corre a abrazarme. Me arrodillo para quedar a su altura. Sus pequeños brazos a mi alrededor me hacen sentir inesperadamente mejor, ¿qué más dan unas cuantas lagrimas más mojándome la camisa? Cuando se separa todo el pelo rubio se le ha pegado a la frente y a los ojos enrojecidos, tengo que apartarlo para poder mirarla.

─¿Sigue igual de enfadada? ─Pregunto. Me refiero a Katniss, claro, y pregunto porque sé que lo está. No me ha dado la mano cuando Effie nos ha pedido que lo hiciéramos, lo cual ha extrañado a gran parte del distrito, al menos a la parte que nos ha visto andar de acá para allá desde hace años.

─Eso me temo ─contesta la niña─. ¿Lo has hecho para ayudarla?

─Sí.

¿Para qué mentir? Tampoco serviría de nada. Prim asiente despacio y parece que se queda más tranquila, aunque empiezan a resbalársele lágrimas silenciosas por las mejillas. Me pregunto la razón por la que su madre no está con ella y de pronto se me ocurre que puede haber caído de nuevo en ese estado comatoso en el que estuvo años sumergida y que casi les llevó a ella y a su hermana a la tumba. Prim no era lo bastante pequeña como para no acordarse.

—Mira Prim, tenéis que intentar organizaros y ayudaros entre vosotros. Habla con mi madre y con Rory. En unas semanas uno de los dos estará de vuelta.

—Eso me ha dicho mi hermana.

—Vende tu cabra si es necesario.

Prim frunce el ceño ante eso. La cabra puede que sea lo que más aprecia en este mundo, después de su familia y al gato.

—Katniss ha dicho que no la venda.

—Sólo si es necesario. Lo más importante es que ninguno tengáis que pedir teselas. Si os veis muy mal, id al Quemador y pedid ayuda. Alguien de allí querrá ayudaros.

Pienso en Sae la Grasienta y en la cantidad de veces que no nos cobró los cuencos de sopa cuando no habíamos sido capaces de conseguir nada por lo que cambiarlos. En las veces que la harina y el aceite nos habían costado menos de su precio real cuando éramos más pequeños. La gente del Quemador es nuestra gente. Ellos les ayudarán en caso de ser necesario, o al menos eso tengo que creer si no quiero venirme abajo.

—Tranquilo, nos las apañaremos —me dice Prim. Suena mil veces más mayor de lo que es. O tal vez ya haya crecido—. Pero vosotros… ─No puede continuar, se le llenan otra vez los ojos de lágrimas.

Un agente de paz nos avisa que el tiempo ha acabado. Prim se enreda de nuevo en mi cuello por un momento y luego se dirige a la puerta. Yo me giro hacia la ventana que da a la plaza. La gente comienza a dispersarse, pero muchos de ellos siguen ahí plantados por grupos, intentando adivinar qué es lo que sucede detrás de los muros del Palacio de Justicia. Creo que el que este año haya dos voluntarios para los Juegos les ha dejado conmocionados. Mucha de la gente de ahí fuera, la de a Veta, nos conoce, sabe que Katniss y yo nos encargamos de llevar la comida a las mesas de nuestras familias, sabe que somos amigos, tal vez algunos piensen que somos algo más. Mientras estábamos subidos en el escenario, cuando Effie pidió un aplauso para los valientes jóvenes del Distrito 12, no se escuchó un ruido ni una voz, se mantuvieron en silencio y algunos, hicieron el viejo saludo de respeto y despedida. Apenas se usa en algunos funerales y solo lo hace la gente mayor. Sin embargo, cuando la gente de la Veta organizó una reunión para rendir homenaje a nuestros padres muertos en la mina, cuando no había agentes, ni alcalde, ni miembros del gobierno, recuerdo que muchos lo hicieron.

La voz de Prim me saca de mis pensamientos.

—Intenta que vuelva —me dice.

Me giro para decirle que sí, que voy a intentarlo, que haré todo lo que esté en mi mano para devolverle a su hermana. Pero Prim ya se ha ido y la puerta está cerrada a cal y canto. No obstante me alegra que lo haya dicho. Hay que llamar a las cosas por su nombre para enfrentarlas. Los dos sabemos que de la arena sólo volverá uno. Y eso contando con que la suerte esté muy muy de nuestra parte.

En este punto ya sí que no espero ninguna visita más. En cualquier momento los agentes aparecerán para llevarme al tren y empezar el viaje, sin embargo una chica entra a la fuerza, desembarazándose de algunos agentes que tratan de impedírselo.

─El tiempo se ha terminado ─le chillan.

─Sólo será un minuto ─rebate ella, con un tono de voz que jamás le había oído.

Al final, el último de los agentes que resiste el enviste la lanza a mis brazos. Lleva un bonito vestido blanco y una cinta atada en el pelo, igual que esta mañana, aunque se le han salido varios mechones rubios del peinado y le caen por la cara enrojecida de rabia.

─Madge ─digo─. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Quería verte, por última vez.

Es la segunda persona que dice las cosas claras, lo cual agradezco. Sabe que no tengo la intención de salir vivo de ésta. Tal vez esta chica me conoce más de lo que pensaba.

—¿Y para qué querías verme? —pregunto─, ¿me has cogido cariño?

Ella frunce el ceño ante mi pregunta, entonces hago algo que no tenía previsto.

─Siento haber sido un capullo esta mañana. Tú no tienes la culpa de esto.

─No la tengo ─contesta─. No hace falta que te disculpes, es un día difícil para todos. No te lo tendré en cuenta.

—Gracias —le digo—, porque no sé qué más decir. Se me hace raro estar en una habitación del Palacio de Justicia, con la bonita hija del alcalde.

—He venido para darte esto.

Me ofrece algo con su pequeña mano, que no ha trabajado en su vida. Yo alargo la mía y por un momento ambas entran en contacto. Se trata de un broche redondo, de un material dorado y con un pájaro engarzado en el centro.

Miro nuestras manos, que todavía se tocan. Las dos están frías.

—Es un sinsajo —afirmo. Conozco bien este pájaro. Hay montones de ellos en el bosque y a Katniss le gusta intercambiar melodías con ellos. Además, es un pájaro rebelde, por así decirlo. Una especie que logró sobrevivir pese a que no tenía que hacerlo.

Madge asiente y me mira a los ojos.

—Perteneció a mi familia —me explica—. Iba a dárselo a Katniss, antes, cuando he ido a verla. Pero he pensado que prefiero que lo tengas tú.

—¿Por qué yo? Es Katniss quien es tu amiga. Debería tenerlo ella.

Madge se encoje de hombros, pero no suelta prenda sobre la razón por la que ha cambiado de parecer.

—Sabes que no podré traerlo de vuelta —le digo.

—Tal vez quiera volver al distrito, sin importar lo que tú quieras. Sé que no tienes que hacer nada de lo que te pida, ¿pero lo llevarías a la arena? ¿Cómo un favor?

—¿Por qué haces esto? —le insisto.

Ella no me contesta. Me mira un segundo más antes de alzarse sobre las puntas de los pies y darme un beso en la mejilla, luego se va mucho más rápido de lo que ha entrado.

Me da tiempo a guardar el broche en el bolsillo del pantalón y a tocarme la parte de la cara que Madge ha besado con intriga, antes de que vengan a buscarme.

Tras las visitas nos llevan en coche oficial a la estación de tren. Voy en el asiento de atrás sentado junto a Katniss, quien ni me habla ni me mira. Se dedica a observar el distrito a través de la ventanilla. Pues bien, no nos hablaremos. Tampoco se nos da tan mal estar enfadados, ni será la primera vez. Podemos trabajar así y ser eficientes. A mi otro lado está el borracho de nuestro mentor. Nunca ha salvado a nadie en sus años de ejercicio y es fácil adivinar el porqué. Por otro lado, también es fácil adivinar la razón para que beba como los peces. No quedan más vencedores vivos que él en el doce, así que le toca ser el tutor de los tributos todos los años. Es la pescadilla que se muerde la cola.

—Bueno, bueno, bueno, os esperan unos días muy emocionantes —comenta Effie Trinket, la representante del Capitolio eternamente optimista, que nos acompaña en el asiento delantero del coche.

—Aquí en el doce no consideramos que ir a que te maten sea el colmo de la emoción —no puedo evitar señalar.

Haymitch suelta una risotada y se atraganta al dar un trago a la botella que no ha soltado de la mano desde que estaba en el escenario.

—Aquí tenemos a un valiente —dice palmeándome el hombro.

—Sí, muy valiente —le aparto—. Cuida de no vomitarme encima por favor, visto mis mejores galas.

—Es el amor lo que le ha dado la valentía.

Effie sigue erre que erre con el tema romántico, a pesar de que ya en el escenario Katniss y yo le hemos dejado claro que no somos pareja.

—Morirse por amor no es valiente, es de gilipollas—suelta Haymitch.

No sé a quién de los dos odio más en estos momentos. Pero claro, tengo odio acumulado para dar y tomar.

—Haz el favor de no soltar obscenidades delante de los niños —le reprende Effie.

—Sólo era por mantener animada la charla —replica Haymitch—. ¿Quieres que comente lo de tu horrenda peluca rosa?

Effie lleva compungida por el estado de su peluca desde la cosecha.

—¿Y tú quieres que comente que nadie te toma en serio porque siempre estás ebrio?

A Effie se le ha puesto más voz de pito de la que es habitual.

—Ningún problema.

—Callaos todos —chilla Katniss de pronto. Tengo que reconocer que pego un bote en el asiento por el sobresalto—. Él y yo no somos amantes. Ya ni siquiera somos amigos. Teníamos un trato y lo ha roto de la peor manera posible —dice dirigiéndose a mí.

No creo que hiciera falta una explicación. Effie y Haymitch ya se estaban enfrascando en sus cosas, pero la charla acaba con esto.

Después de subir al tren el ambiente está tan tenso que ninguno hace caso de las instrucciones que va dando Effie. En cuanto nos enseña los compartimentos, cada uno se encierra en el suyo, aunque Haymitch se ocupa de proveerse antes de unos cuantos tesoros del mueble bar.

—¿Quieres una? —me ofrece una de sus botellas. Lleva por lo menos cuatro. Confío en que no las beba de una sentada.

—No gracias.

—Borracho es más llevadero, te lo prometo.

—Lo tendré en mente.

Una vez en mi compartimento no me apetece fijarme en los lujos, aunque es remarcable la cama King size. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo tendré una cama para mí solo, una en la que cabría con mis tres hermanos y mi madre. Me tiro sobre ella con abandono. Van a ser unas semanas muy largas y más me vale elaborar algún tipo de plan de acción. Anticiparse a los acontecimientos sería la forma más inteligente de actuar. Conozco lo que me espera cuando llegue al Capitolio, toda la fanfarria previa a los Juegos, la he estado viendo por la tele durante años, pero no puedo adivinar cómo será la arena, ni meterme en la cabeza de un vigilante, que es lo que serviría de algo. Al final me quedo sin hacer nada, mirando el techo, intentando no llenar la cabeza con pensamientos descontrolados, como qué será de mi familia cuando no esté o las formas horribles en las que puede matar o morir una persona. Hasta que vienen a buscarme para cenar.

La cena es otro esperpento. En la mesa hay un montón de comida que no me quiero comer por lo mucho que desprecio cualquier cosa que venga del Capitolio, el esfuerzo que hago por no abalanzarme sobre ella es mayúsculo. Nos acompañan la escolta tonta y estrafalaria y Haymitch haciendo lo que mejor se le da, empinar el codo.

Me quedo observando a Haymitch para no tener que mirar a Katniss y distraerme de la comida. Parece muy ocupado elaborando un combinado de wiski con hielos. Tengo algunos sentimientos encontrados en cuanto a él. Por un lado lo despreció por ignorar a todos los críos que van a los Juegos, ya que supongo que eso es lo que hace, visto como nos trata a nosotros. Pero me produce una cierta satisfacción que pase olímpicamente de todos los protocolos impuestos por el Capitolio, que no sea un perrito faldero, como parecen la mayoría de vencedores. Lo respeto por ello. Katniss, por su parte, hace como si no estuviera la mayor parte del tiempo, aunque intenta asesinarme con la mirada de vez en cuando. Tal vez no tenga ningún tipo de problema en blandir un arma contra mí cuando llegue el momento. Aunque siendo positivo, eso me facilitaría las cosas. ¿Pensará estar sin dirigirme la palabra lo que duren los Juegos? Eso no me va a facilitar las cosas si pretendo intentar protegerla. No me gustaría tener que hacerlo a la fuerza. Además, sería bastante triste que me haya presentado voluntario por ella y nuestro último contacto fuera ella diciéndome que la he traicionado.

Sin embargo me equivoco. Pensaba que no iba a abrir la boca, pero contra todo pronóstico vuelve a la carga durante la cena, cuando el silencio empezaba a resultarme cómodo e incluso iba a empezar a comer.

— ¿Cómo has podido? —susurra entre dientes. Su voz es tan baja que creo que sólo yo la oigo, y eso porque la conozco muy bien.

No le voy a dar el gusto de decírselo delante de esta gente. No le diré que he sido un irresponsable, que no lo he pensado, que el corazón ha ganado a la razón o cualquier estupidez por el estilo. Aunque tampoco voy a quedarme callado.

—Estoy aquí —le contesto—. No puedo viajar en el tiempo ni cambiar de opinión y largarme, así que no tiene remedio.

—Me sorprende que te tomes de manera tan ufana tu posible muerte.

Ya no puedo seguir hablando en voz baja. Es estúpido. Todos los presentes, incluidos los avox nos escuchan. Aparte de que me está tocando las narices. Lanzo la cuchara que había cogido sobre el plato de mala manera, salpicando gotitas de puré verde por toda la mesa.

—¿Y cómo quieres que me lo tome, Katniss? No digo que me des las gracias, pero está claro que no he venido por ser el mayor fan de los Juegos.

Al menos debería saber eso, que estoy aquí por ella.

—¿Quién les cuidará, Gale? —Katniss intenta sonar firme, pero se le quiebra la voz—. Si hubiera sabido que tú estabas allí habría podido soportarlo, ahora es imposible.

Lo jodido de todo esto es que sé que tiene razón, por lo que me callo.

Katniss tarda poco en levantarse de la mesa e irse a su compartimento. Nadie toca la cena. Effie está compungida por nuestro arrebato, pero nos informa de que se ve obligada por el deber a ir a buscar a Katniss para que nos acompañe viendo la repetición de las cosechas. Vuelve de mala gana y se queda en el punto más alejado de mi persona que encuentra posible.

—Tenemos que resolver algunas cuestiones —dice Haymitch.

Por la cantidad de alcohol que ha ingerido en la jornada de hoy, debería de estar con un coma etílico, sin embargo mantiene la compostura y hasta parece sobrio.

—¿Cuáles? —preguntamos Katniss y yo al mismo tiempo. Vuelvo la vista hacia ella, pero ella de pronto parece interesada en la alfombra.

—La primera es si hay algo que sepáis hacer.

—Sabemos usar un arco —apunta Katniss. Como ella ha sido tan amable de responder por mí, yo me callo.

—Ja —se mofa Haymitch—. Y yo sé jugar a los dardos. Algo que podáis hacer realmente bien.

A Katniss se le arrugan todas las facciones de la cara. Supongo que le molesta que alguien dude de sus habilidades. Arruga la servilleta que se ha llevado de la cena entre las manos. La ha vuelto a traer, debe tenerle cariño al trozo de tela.

Haymitch nos observa alternativamente, evaluándonos. Fija la mirada en Katniss.

—Está bien preciosa. El arco. ¿Algo más? ¿Alguna habilidad social destacable que podamos usar en el Capitolio?

—Yo no tengo ninguna, pero a Gale se le da bien llevar a chicas a la Escombrera —suelta.

De repente está habladora y gastándose mala leche. Effie la mira extrañada.

—¿Qué es la Escombrera?

Haymitch se está partiendo de la risa mientras yo aprieto los dientes y resoplo por la nariz en dirección a Katniss, que esboza una leve sonrisa.

—Perfecto —exclama Haymitch—. ¿Has ido tú alguna vez allí con él? Porque eso nos vendría de perlas.

Ante esto, Katniss enrojece a niveles insospechados para ella.

—Ni aunque el mundo fuera a acabarse mañana —resopla entre dientes.

—Pues es una verdadera pena. Un enfoque de amantes desdichados ayudaría a que le gustaras más a la gente. Y eso significa patrocinadores.

—No —dice Katniss, y se gira para volver a su cuarto.

He sido lo bastante listo como para mantener la boca cerrada en presencia de Katniss, pero en cuanto se ha esfumado me dirijo a Haymitch.

—¿Crees que ayudaría? Lo de los amantes me refiero.

Haymitch me contempla un rato antes de responder, como si pudiera ver algo si me mira mucho tiempo seguido.

—Por descontado —dice al fin—. En el Capitolio les encanta un buen chisme.

—Katniss hablaba en serio al decir que podemos usar arcos. Ella mejor que yo. También podemos hacer otras cosas.

Haymitch tiene que saberlo. Él frecuenta el Quemador, allí se abastece de licor blanco, la única bebida etílica que se puede conseguir en el distrito aparte del de uso médico. Y en el Quemador todo el mundo nos conoce, todo el mundo sabe que nos saltamos las reglas entrando al bosque, ¿de dónde íbamos a sacar si no la carne que les vendemos?

—Otras cosas no es suficiente —insiste Haymitch—. Allí habrá chicos que se han pasado la vida entrenando para mataros. Ya has visto la pinta de algunos en la cosecha. Qué parezcáis un poco mejor alimentados que la media de los chavales que llegan cada año del Doce no significa que tengáis alguna posibilidad. Lo que necesitáis es gustar y dar espectáculo.

La parte de gustar es la que me preocupa. ¿Cómo voy a gustar a gente a la que desprecio, a gente que hace una fiesta de la matanza de los niños de los distritos cada año? Si tuviera un arma, los mataría a todos, sin importar lo que sucediera conmigo. No le puedo decir esto a Haymitch, así que le digo lo que pienso sobre el romance.

—Pero no podemos obligarla a que finja algo que no siente.

¿Tú crees? —pregunta con media sonrisa en los labios. No sé si se refiere a la parte de no tener sentimientos o a la de obligarla a que los tenga—. No podemos obligarla, pero sí manipularla.

—Effie al principio ha pensado que éramos familia —sugiero mirando a Effie, que lleva callada un rato limándose las uñas, lo cual es sorprendente. Que esté callada, no lo de las uñas. Ella asiente.

—Sois tan parecidos que pensé que erais hermanos o tal vez primos. Me he emocionado porque nunca pasa nada tan interesante en el doce. Pero lo de los novios es aún mejor.

—Sería más fácil fingir que somos primos —le digo a Haymitch—. ¿El asunto de la familia no sería suficiente chisme en el Capitolio?

—Ni punto de comparación —responde él—. Aunque podemos ponernos sensatos y apostar por ti desde el principio. Eres más grande y pareces más razonable. Creo que tendrías más opciones. Ya que te has metido tú solito en todo este lío, ¿no prefieres intentar ganar?

—No. Entonces nada tendría sentido. Habría hecho esto, abandonado a mi familia, para nada. Ella tiene que ganar. Necesito que gane.

Hymitch se ríe sin ganas.

—Chico estúpido… Como quieras. Si no pasa ella, tendrás que pasar tú por el aro—Señala una mesa con comida que nos han dejado en el vagón—. Cómete esa cena, vas a necesitarla.

—No tengo hambre.

—Te he dicho que comas y te dejes de idioteces.

No quiero discutir con este hombre, necesito ponerlo de mi parte, ya que voy necesitar su ayuda. Voy a la mesa y agarro un muslo de pollo en salsa roja con las manos. Me lo trago de dos mordiscos y luego me limpio con el mantel.

Effie está horrorizada. Me hace saber que necesito unas clases de modales, me informa del delicado material del mantel que acabo de echar a perder y luego desaparece. Vuelvo al sofá con Haymitch, pero antes de hablar, me deshago de los restos de grasa contra la tapicería.

—Todo esto es repugnante —le digo a Haymitch.

—¿Te refieres al pollo?

—Por supuesto. No estaba bien cocinado. Mira, tú quieres un vencedor tanto como yo quiero salvarla. Si dices que hacer el paripé para que la gente crea que somos algo así como novios aunque ella se niegue, es posible, y que será bueno para nosotros, está bien. Pero tendrás que hacerme un favor, o se acabarán las trolas.

—No necesito ningún vencedor —replica, luego bebe un trago y eructa sonoramente—. ¿A qué favor te refieres?

—Tendrás que jurarme que cuidarás de ellos pase lo que pase. Que te asegurarás que vivan mientras duren los Juegos y después. Para siempre.

—¿Quiénes son ellos? — me pregunta.

—Mi familia y la de Katniss. Sé que has vivido en la Veta, conoces aquello. Los niños se quedaron sin padres después de la explosión en la mina y ahora nos hemos ido nosotros. Eres uno de los nuestros Haymitch, tienes que ayudarnos.

—No sé si lo podré hacer —me dice.

Pero por la mirada en sus ojos grises, tan parecidos a los de Katniss, a los míos, creo que lo hará.

Me voy a la cama con la sensación de haber hecho los deberes, al menos por esta noche. Ha sido un día muy largo. Decido no pensar mucho en Katniss, puede agarrarse las pataletas que quiera, las cosas están como están y tendrá que asumirlas. El siguiente reto será dormir sin pensar en mi familia.

Y resulta imposible.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Por última vez: capítulo segundo**_

* * *

Cuando el tren sale del último túnel y se adentra en el entramado de calles del Capitolio, parece que hayamos cambiado de mundo. Las luces son cegadoras, tan brillantes que podrían competir con el sol. Nada parece natural en este lugar y nada tiene que ver con lo que conozco o lo que he podido ver a través de la ventanilla del tren de otros distritos. Me hace sentir incómodo y ni siquiera estoy fuera, como si me picara la piel. Según disminuye la velocidad es posible apreciar los edificios, de acero, cristal y otros materiales que desconozco, coloreados estrambóticamente, formando un mosaicos de luces. Las calles están ordenadas en perfectas cuadrículas y los capitolinos caminan por ellas como hormiguitas despreocupadas, cargando telas de lujo y kilos de maquillaje y pelucas sobre sus cuerpos. Parecen cualquier cosa menos personas, pero cuando dejamos el tren, se apilan para darnos la bienvenida, entre flases, cámaras y gritos de aliento, y nos escoltan como si de verdad les importáramos algo.

Enseguida nos llevan al Centro de entrenamiento, planta 12. Nuestra pequeña comitiva no se cruza con nadie por el camino.

—¿Qué os parece? —Pregunta Effie, extendiendo los brazos, y al parecer, esperando que suframos un síncope de admiración por el lujo que nos rodea.

No han escatimado en gastos, pero tengo que morderme la lengua para no decir que lo que me parece es simplemente feo. Empiezo a sospechar que esta gente no tiene una idea muy clara de lo que es la belleza. Effie nos indica cuales serán nuestros cuartos. Katniss y yo nos hemos quedado parados frente a las puertas, indecisos sobre cual elegir sin saber siquiera qué es lo que vamos a encontrar dentro

—Podéis dormir juntos, por supuesto —comenta Haymitch con sorna—, pero recordad que tenéis que llegar enteros a los Juegos, nada de sacarse los ojos antes de tiempo.

Lo ignoramos y entramos cada uno en una habitación. Las puertas están contiguas. Tampoco estaremos muy lejos el uno del otro. Aunque me tranquiliza que haya una pared de por medio. Tal y como están las cosas, lo de los ojos que ha comentado Haymitch no me parece una posibilidad tan remota.

Mi habitación es amplia, bien iluminada y perfectamente protegida. Ninguna de las ventanas puede abrirse desde dentro y sospecho que desde fuera tampoco. Me han dado un rato para que me relaje antes de conocer a mi estilista. Se me hace raro no tener nada que hacer. La vida en el distrito es un frenesí por intentar conseguir algo que llevarse a la boca. Aquí puedo obtenerlo simplemente apretando un botón de los cientos que hay en un panel colocado en la pared. Sobre la mesa descansa un menú con más páginas que nuestros libros de la escuela. Ningún plato contiene menos de diez ingredientes, de los cuales la mitad no me suenan. Sigo pensando que es nauseabundo todo lo que rodea el estilo de vida del Capitolio. Todos los recursos de los que carecemos en los distritos (el agua, la electricidad, la comida), aquí los desperdician como si fueran infinitos. Sin embargo, no hay que ser in lince para saber que si quiero hacer algo en los Juegos tengo que empezar por ponerme un poco más gordo. Empiezo a ojear las páginas del menú, pero me quedo dormido intentando decidir que pedir.

* * *

—¿Qué es eso? Le pregunto a mi estilista.

Es una mujer joven llamada Portia, no demasiado aberrante para lo que se ha visto en la televisión otros años. Los estilistas son verdaderas estrellas, la gente apuesta por cuál es el mejor diseño del desfile y se basan, en parte, en eso para apostar sobre la arena. Menuda chorrada, como si el tributo tuviera algo de mérito. Aunque acceder a ponerse los ridículos adefesios que he visto algunos años en los desfiles, tengo que reconocer que requiere agallas.

—Son plumas de cisne negro —responde la mujer—. Creo que no era negro e igual tampoco son de cisne, pero esa es la idea.

De momento llevo una especie de bata de hospital, ya que me he negado a quedarme como mi madre me trajo al mundo delante de esta desconocida. Cuando hemos llegado me han dejado en manos de mi equipo de preparación, dos hombres idénticos venidos del mundo de plumalandia que solo podía diferenciar porque uno llevaba pendientes y el otro no. La tercera era una mujer teñida al completo de rosa fucsia. Ella le habría fascinado a Posy, mi hermana pequeña, pues es su color favorito. El trío rarito me ha lijado, frotado, embadurnado con cosas y desprovisto de cualquier pelo que no fuera el de la cabeza. He estado a punto de negarme, pero Haymitch me advirtió por la mañana que o me dejaba hacer, o no había trato en cuanto a lo de encargarse de mi familia.

Sigo mirando el amasijo de plumas con desconfianza. Una cosa es dejar que me restrieguen tres raritos y otra hacer el ridículo frente al país entero.

—¿Y dónde se supone que vas a ponérmelo? —cuestiono a la estilista.

—En la cabeza. Es un tocado. Tu compañera de distrito tiene otro preparado para ella. He acordado con Cinna, su estilista, que hagáis conjunto durante el desfile, ya que sois pareja.

Estoy a punto de decirle que no somos pareja, pero recuerdo la conversación de anoche con Haymitch. Miro el resto del atuendo y no estoy seguro de lo que veo. Es un batiburrillo de telas, demasiadas telas para llevarlas una sola persona encima. Ha llegado el momento en que pienso que no voy a poder soportarlo sin ayuda de Katniss, por muy indignada que esté conmigo. No pienso ponerme esas plumas en ningún lado si no me aseguro al menos que ella también las lleva.

Debo de ponerme muy impertinente con el tema, pues al final acceden a llevarme a verla.

No mentían. Katniss, efectivamente, lleva otro amasijo de plumas rodeando su cabeza como una diadema. Éstas se unen a un antifaz en tono dorado que oculta sus rasgos hasta los pómulos y la nariz. La piel de la cara que queda a la vista parece tan blanca que no podría distinguirle los labios si no estuvieran cubiertos de purpurina también dorada. De cuello hacia abajo le han puesto tantas cosas encima que es difícil distinguir una de otra.

Ella está frente a un espejo, observándose. Creo que no se ha percatado de mi presencia. No debería poner el dedo en la llaga, pero…

—Vaya cuadro —digo con guasa—. Al menos no se te ve la cara.

No se gira hacia mí al hablarme, aunque al menos lo hace.

—A mí no me disgusta precisamente por eso. ¿Por qué tú no llevas nada? –inquiere cuando se digna a observarme—. Os dije que iba a dar problemas —dice después, dirigiéndose a su equipo de preparación. Los contemplo y la verdad es que son igual de raritos que los míos.

—No estoy dando problemas.

—Sí los está dando —señala mi estilista.

—¿Puedo hablar con él un momento? —pide Katniss.

No sé qué tipo de poder le han dado a ella que yo no tengo (en mi caso esta gente me persigue hasta el cuarto de baño), pero acceden a su petición.

Katniss intenta sentarse en una silla, el perímetro de su vestido no acaba de encajar y tiene que optar por una butaca más amplia.

—Vas a tener que andarte con cuidado. Con toda esa tela es fácil tropezarse —digo.

—Ayudar empieza porque facilites las cosas —contesta ella—. Es importante que les gustemos, para ganar patrocinadores.

—Ayer te negaste a la sugerencia de Haymitch sobre presentarnos como amantes y tenía esa misma finalidad —apunto.

—Esa es otra historia —rebate ella.

—No me hace ninguna gracia tener que gustarle a nadie de este lugar. Con que les gustes tú me doy por servido.

Katniss se incorpora con dificultad y se me acerca hasta quedar a dos palmos de mi cara. Me siento un poco indefenso vestido con una fina bata que me llega hasta las rodillas. Casi noto su aliento. Me sorprende que se haya acercado tanto.

—Pues no haberte presentado —me espeta—. No puedes cambiar lo que hiciste ni viajar en el tiempo, ¿no es eso lo que dijiste en el tren? Así que colabora.

Sé que enfurruñarme con el tema del disfraz del desfile no es muy adulto por mi parte, ni tampoco está entre lo peor que nos va a pasar. Pero sigo en mis trece, me cruzo de brazos y me mantengo en silencio mientras ella continúa tratando de intimidarme con la mirada. Pierde un poco de credibilidad debido al atuendo y tengo que intentar no reírme. Aunque reconozco que está guapa de una forma rara y misteriosa. Katniss siempre me ha parecido bonita a su manera, su fuerza y su determinación le hacían ganar atractivo. Ahora está hermosa sin parecer ella.

—¿No escuchas lo que dicen? —pregunta después de un rato.

—¿Qué dicen? A mí nadie me ha dicho nada.

—Todo el mundo te considera apuesto. Eso ha dicho mi equipo de preparación sobre ti. Les pareces apuesto e intimidante —explica de mala gana, dando un paso atrás—. Tenemos que aprovecharnos, si es que es cierto.

–¿Apuesto? —inquiero.

—Guapo, supongo. No te hagas el tonto ahora, Gale. Que nos conocemos y ya sabes de qué va el asunto.

Me quejaba de lo que nos han puesto a nosotros (unas réplicas de disfraces del carnaval de una ciudad llamada Venecia, que desapareció inundada por el mar hace mucho tiempo, según me han explicado), pero algunos de los tributos de otros distritos son la central de la purpurina y desde luego, enseñan más carne. Katniss y yo parecemos algo entre peligrosos, enigmáticos y ridículos. Lo único bueno es que apenas mostramos la cara con las máscaras que nos han puesto.

* * *

Resulta que el desfile ha sido un éxito. El estilista de Katniss ha sugerido antes de salir que fuéramos dados de la mano mientras nos paseaban en carro, a lo que Katniss ha contestado con una negativa rotunda. Aun con esas, no sé qué tipo de información habrá filtrado Haymitch, pero Effie Trinket nos comenta en éxtasis que la opinión general ha sido buena y que la química entre nosotros hace saltar chispas. Si saltan chispas es por el cabreo de Katniss, desde luego, no creo que nos hayamos llegado a tocar durante todo el desfile si no ha sido por accidente.

Effie sigue cacareando sin parar, mientras Haymitch le da al vino y nuestros estilistas sonríen durante la cena que tomamos en nuestra planta. Nos han permitido quitarnos las vestimentas, ya que era imposible comer con todo eso puesto. También me he tenido que vestir por primera vez con la ropa que el Capitolio había dejado en mi cuarto para mí. Tengo que reconocer que la ropa es cómoda, suave y poco estrafalaria: una camisa blanca y pantalón oscuro. Cuando llego a la mesa hago que me sirvan de todo en el plato, aunque lo cierto es que no tengo mucha hambre. Es increíble que en el distrito estuviera hambriento todas las horas de todos los días y aquí es como si me hubieran hecho un nudo en el estómago. Empiezo a comer poco a poco y en silencio, tengo la intención de llenarme hasta reventar y aumentar varios kilos antes de entrar en la arena, pero como no me lo tome con calma lo más seguro es que vomite.

Mientras como, en la mesa hay una animada charla gracias a los estilistas, quienes no permiten que Effie monopolice la conversación.

—¿Quieres un poco de vino, Gale? —me pregunta ésta.

Katniss estaba concentrada en su plato, pero levanta la cabeza para mirarla de mala manera y Effie se ve obligada a justificarse.

—Un poco de vino no va a matar a nadie.

Puede que lo haga sólo para molestar a Katniss. Al parecer desaprueba el consumo de vino en mi persona.

—Pues mira, sí ─digo acercando la copa. Es de un cristal tan fino que me da miedo romperla.

Katniss sigue clavándome los ojos con intención de asesinato mientras me llevo el líquido a la boca. Es amargo y afrutado y da la sensación de permanecer en el paladar unos segundos después de tragarlo. Tengo que decir que disfruto de la atención de Katniss tanto como de la bebida. Es un avance con respecto a la indiferencia de estos días. Y el líquido hace que la comida entre mejor.

Sonrío a mi amiga entre trago y trago para que vea que no consigue intimidarme y ella de inmediato se gira hacia Effie copa en mano.

—¿A mí no me ofreces? —pregunta en tono seco.

Effie, que había pedido a una avox que dejase la botella sobre la mesa, vuelca medio recipiente en su copa. Creo que se ha asustado, la pobre mujer. Katniss hace una mueca de asco en cuanto da un pequeño sorbo. O lleva doce kilos de azúcar o no le gusta, a tenor de las cantidades ingentes de chocolate que consume desde que subimos al tren. Supongo que el chocolate es más nutritivo que el vino, y sirve para coger más kilos, que no nos viene mal a ninguno. Sin embargo no tardo en cogerle el gusto; me pongo más sociable en la mesa, formando parte de la conversación a pesar de que me interesen entre cero y nada los trajes del resto de tributos y el discurso del presidente, y me marcho al cuarto haciendo algunas eses.

El alcohol me ha sentado de fábula en un principio, creía que empezaba a entender por qué es la comida favorita de Haymitch, hasta que me ha dado el bajón y el techo del cuarto ha empezado a tener sombras con las siluetas de mi familia, y luego de Katniss, apuntándome con una flecha. Después era yo quien apuntaba a mi familia con el arco y la flecha. Me he despertado envuelto en sudor frío y desagradable y he empezado a darle vueltas al estado de las cosas con Katniss, que evidentemente no es muy bueno. Y entonces han llamado a la puerta.

Espero a ver si se abre sola, pero nada. Aunque no me fío mucho de mi estabilidad me levanto y abro.

—Hola.

—Hablando del rey de Roma —musito.

La tengo justo enfrente, dudosa sobre si dar media vuelta mientras yo compruebo si hay alguien detrás, observándonos.

—¿Qué? ─Pregunta extrañada

—Nada. Hola, ¿querías algo?

Se queda plantada al otro lado de la puerta. Yo me agarro al marco, por eso de que veo un poco doble.

—No puedo dormir —dice al fin.

—¿Y has venido para que te cuente un cuento?

—Lo que quiero es que pensemos en algo.

—¡Katniss! —exclamo en voz baja, llevando un dedo a mis labios.

Miro a mi alrededor intentando indicarle que aquí puede haber miles de cámaras y dos millones de micrófonos. Le hago un gesto con la cabeza que significa: sígueme. Para variar, ella me hace caso.

Los dos entramos en el inmenso cuarto de baño y yo me dedico a abrir todos los grifos que encuentro: los del lavabo, los treinta chorros de hidromasaje de la ducha y los del spa de la bañera. Katniss me observa como si se me hubiera ido la pinza, pero también pongo en marcha el chorro de aire que te seca desde el suelo. Parece que nos hayamos metido en el interior de una catarata. Eso ahogará las voces y el vapor nos cubrirá.

—No iba a decir nada antisistema —me asegura ella cuando vuelvo a prestarle atención. Va en pijama, al contrario que yo. Uno de tela suave como la seda. La invitaría a quedarse en mi cama si no fuera tan probable que quiera arrancarme la piel a tiras si menciono algo así.

—Pues yo igual sí lo digo —respondo en lugar de la invitación a quedarse—. No confío mucho en mí mismo esta noche.

—¿Estás borracho? —quiere saber.

—Para nada —miento.

—Debería de darte vergüenza. ¿Vas a entrenar con el arco? — Pregunta cambiando el tema.

—Es en lo único que estoy bien entrenado. Tal vez pruebe otras cosas.

—Haymitch ha dicho que podemos entrenar juntos o separados.

—¿Y tú que dices?

—Le he dicho que juntos.

—¡Qué sorpresa! ¿Era eso lo que querías decirme?

—No sólo eso. Necesitamos estar de acuerdo por lo menos en algo más. Uno de los dos tiene que ganar para cuidar de nuestras familias.

—En eso estoy de acuerdo. ¿Quieres que lo echemos a suertes?

Katniss pone mala cara y se aleja de mí. Limpia con la manga el vaho del espejo que está junto al lavabo. Los dos nos quedamos mirando el reflejo resultante. Ahí están el chico y la chica que se encontraron siendo críos en el bosque, que lograron mantenerse vivos ellos y sus familias gracias a la determinación y la amistad, decidiendo quién tiene derecho a vivir y quién no. Yo lo tengo muy claro. Katniss hizo lo que tenía que hacer para salvar a su hermana, yo estoy aquí por mis propios actos. Sin embargo, no creo que haga ningún favor a nadie al decirlo en voz alta. No en este momento tan frágil.

—¿Crees que lo lograremos? —me pregunta con la voz un poco quebrada al final.

Tengo que creerlo. Necesito creerlo.

—Si.

No ha sido una conversación muy fluida, pero es menos que nada. Me voy a la cama sintiéndome algo más optimista.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Por última vez: capítulo tercero**_

* * *

A la mañana siguiente agradezco a los dioses que la indumentaria para los entrenamientos sea normal. El desayuno ha transcurrido menos tenso de lo que venían siendo las comidas. Katniss ha vuelto a tomar litros de chocolate (eso no ha cambiado); yo he probado tantas cosas como había sobre la mesa y mucho café, un producto de lujo en el doce, además de beberme una ingente cantidad de agua.

—¿Alguna indicación sobre lo que hay que hacer hoy? —le pregunto a Haymitch.

No sé si es que por fin se ha levantado con resaca, lo que no me extrañaría (yo tengo un dolor persistente entre las sienes y apenas tomé unas copas de vino) o es que tiene un día especialmente malo, pero me mira con desdén.

—Aprende lo que puedas chico, pero no te separes del culo de ella —musita, señalando a Katniss con una cucharilla de café. Aunque temo que no sea café lo que hay en su taza.

—¿Nada más? —Demanda Katniss—. ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes que decirnos?

—No. Hay otra cosa. Si de verdad eres tan buena con los arcos, no te acerques a ellos.

El descenso junto a Effie hasta el gimnasio no es agradable, me recuerda demasiado al ascensor de las minas, en el que montaba religiosamente cada año en la excursión escolar que hacíamos al corazón de la industria del distrito. Hace que el estómago se me revuelva y el corazón me empiece a latir descontrolado. Culpo al café y a la resaca. Necesito respirar hondo para mantener la compostura, no me encuentro nada bien.

—¿Te sucede algo, Gale? –me pregunta Effie.

—Estoy perfectamente —respondo. Aunque temo estarme poniendo un poco verde.

—Mirad que buena pareja hacéis —sigue ella—, los dos vestidos iguales.

Miro de reojo a Katniss, que aún rehúye ponerse a mi lado. Es como una réplica mía en miniatura: el mismo pantalón y la misma túnica. A ella le queda más amplia por su tamaño y destaca la larga trenza que se ha vuelto a hacer, pero aparte de eso, podríamos ser hermanos. Por lo demás, ella tampoco tiene buena cara. Los ascensores que bajan le gustan tan poco como a mí y estar a varios metros de la superficie no será de su agrado.

Cuando entramos en el gimnasio me encuentro en el centro de una inmensa sala que es posible que ocupe toda la superficie del centro de entrenamiento. Hay diferentes estaciones, como si fuera un circuito. Nos acercamos al círculo de tributos que ya han llegado y una mujer nos da una charla sobre la importancia de pasar por cuantos más puntos mejor, sobre todo los de supervivencia. Hay ciertas cosas que tengo claro que el Capitolio no va a enseñarme a hacer, y una de ellas es sobrevivir con pocos recursos.

Katniss se queda a mi lado a regañadientes. Echamos un breve vistazo al puesto de las plantas comestibles, que dominamos, y vamos después al de trampas y nudos, que yo domino y destaco al instante por encima de los presentes. Hasta el hombre que se encuentra allí para formarnos se queda bastante fascinado cuando fabrico una trampa para atrapar conejos. Con nosotros se encuentra la tributo del distrito Cuatro, una atractiva chica de diecisiete años llamada Maddison. Es una muchacha amable, con los ojos tan verdes como la pradera en primavera. Al venir del distrito marinero es bastante diestra haciendo y deshaciendo nudos, pero se nota que no ha montado muchas trampas en su vida. Enseguida muestra interés por mi trampa, o podríamos decir que enseguida muestra interés por mí. Estamos codo con codo (cuando hay espacio de sobra), me sonríe y pregunta coqueta:

—¿Podrías enseñarme?

—Claro, ¿por qué no? —respondo de inmediato.

—Porque podría usarla contra ti —responde Katniss con ojos de hielo.

Maddison se aparta cohibida de mi lado, mira de reojo a Katniss, que sigue con gesto asesino, y se excusa para marcharse a practicar en el puesto del camuflaje.

—¿Por qué has hecho eso? —inquiero.

—Haymitch no ha dicho que hiciéramos amigas.

—¿Y qué pasa si yo quiero hacer amigas? —Me sienta mal que actúe como si fuéramos algo, cuando ha dejado siempre claro que no lo somos, ni siquiera amigos—. Voy a echar un vistazo a las armas —digo señalando los diferentes puntos donde han colocado armas para que practiquemos con ellas.

Aquí hay de todo: cuchillos con distintos tipos de hoja, espadas de diferentes longitudes y empuñaduras, ballestas, lanzas, bolas de pinchos y (suspiro aliviado) arcos. Diferentes tipos de arco hechos de diferentes materiales. No es que yo sea el rey del arco, pero Katniss es magnífica, tiene una puntería que asusta y puede alcanzar con la flecha hasta presas de pequeño tamaño en movimiento. Un arco es su mejor oportunidad.

Me paseo entre las armas, sin prisa. Las toco, las calibro y vuelvo a dejarlas en su lugar, como si supiera algo de ellas, cuando en realidad, no tengo ni idea de cómo usarlas. Si no es un arco, tal vez el cuchillo sea mi mejor opción. Los he lanzado en numerosas ocasiones con éxito, cuando la presa estaba a medias después de impactar la flecha. Sin embargo, me encuentro embelesado con las espadas. A pocos metros de mí se encuentra el individuo masculino que viene en representación del Dos, blandiendo una como si fuera la extensión natural de su mano. El tipo es enorme, casi me dobla de ancho, aunque yo soy unas pulgadas más alto que él.

Elijo al fin una de las espadas, la que parece más ligera y con la hoja más corta. El instructor nos reúne a los presentes en la estación para darnos indicaciones, nos dice la forma en que tenemos que sujetar el arma para que no nos desestabilice. El tipo del Dos va de sobrado y lo ignora como si ya lo supiera todo. Y probablemente lo sepa. Epn su distrito es un gran honor venir a los Juegos, se pelean por ser voluntarios y entrenan desde críos. Son otros perritos falderos del Capitolio, no puedo sentir más que rencor y desprecio hacia ellos. Y envidia. También hay envidia, ya que es obvio que están mucho mejor alimentados y preparados para la masacre que el resto de nosotros.

Hay otras dos personas en nuestro pequeño grupo, el tributo del Tres, y la chica del distrito Nueve. El muchacho del Tres es menudo y lleva gafas, lo que me parece una desventaja en la arena. Si se queda sin ellas, está muerto. La tributo del Nueve, sin embargo, es espigada y lleva el pelo negro recogido en dos trenzas. Me lanza una sonrisa de dientes torcidos y ojos saltones, una sonrisa cómplice que dice que no tiene ni idea de por dónde coger lo que tiene entre manos. Yo se la devuelvo, porque estamos igual.

El entrenador nos obliga a colocarnos unos trajes protectores que incluyen un casco. Esa es la forma en la que normalmente actúa el Capitolio, creando una seguridad ilusoria, ya que en la arena no tendremos ni traje ni casco. Nos propone un combate dos a dos y nos explica todo lo que está prohibido, que básicamente es hacerse daño. Por una cuestión de tamaño me emparejan con Cato, la mole del dos.

Desde el principio queda claro que él sabe usar el arma y yo estoy muy verde. Cato tarda un suspiro en colocarme la espada en el cuello, por encima del traje de protección.

—Así de fácil podría matarte —me dice.

Tengo que contener las ganas de arrearle un buen puñetazo en la mandíbula. Podría hacerlo con la mano libre, está tan concentrado alardeando que lo pillaría con la guardia baja. No obstante, le dejo creer que así es, que podrá matarme a placer cuando llegue el momento. Sé que no va a hacerlo, al menos no ahora. Lo expulsarían de los Juegos y lo castigarían a algo mucho peor que morir en los Juegos. Para alguien para quien ser Vencedor es su máxima aspiración en la vida, no parece la mejor opción.

Cato se enfurruña al no verme intimidado y me sujeta del pecho, pegando más el arma a mi cuello, profiriendo insultos al lado de mi oído. Noto como Katniss me observa alarmada desde el puesto de plantas comestibles. Está con la niña pequeña del distrito Once, la que parece un suspiro de aire.

Aguanto el tipo hasta que el entrenador llega para separarnos.

—¡He dicho que nada de hacerse daño! —exclama molesto.

Empuja a Cato lejos de mí de mala manera. Este tira la espada al suelo y nos vuelve a insultar a ambos. Una vez libre, levanto el pulgar derecho hacia Katniss, que sigue mirándome con preocupación. Le pido al entrenador algunas indicaciones más para aprender a usar el arma. Al final de la mañana, sigo sin verme ganando una competición de espadachines, pero aprendo rápido y soy bastante decente.

Para la hora de la comida he recuperado el apetito y me siento optimista. He decidido hacer caso a los instructores y aprender cuanto pueda en cada estación, especialmente en las de armas. Me siento junto a Katniss en una mesa, pero nos dedicamos a engullir en silencio, lo que me da una sensación de tranquila familiaridad.

Por la tarde me encuentro con los chicos del Uno en el puesto de lanzas. Posiblemente sean los tributos más atractivos de la edición, altos, rubios y esbeltos. No puedo dejar de recordarlos rebozados en purpurina plateada durante el desfile y con capas hechas de joyas. Apunto mentalmente que los tributos del Uno son peligrosos, siempre lo son. Ambos pueden arrojar una lanza a muchos metros sin errar en la diana, despeinarse o romperse una uña. Me llama la atención que mientras el resto estamos sudorosos y con la ropa arrugada, ellos sigan igual de bien peinados y acicalados que a primera hora de la mañana.

Mientras voy a elegir una de las muchas lanzas que hay colgadas en la pared los veo cuchichear entre ellos, luego la chica entra en mi campo de visión, invade mi espacio personal y se pega a mi como una lapa. El chico hace lo mismo por detrás y ambos me rodean como en una tela de araña.

—¿Te gustaría unirte a la alianza? —Pregunta ella en voz baja, casi pegada a mi oído.

No tengo vía de escape sin contestar a la pregunta. Por el tono en el que habla parece un secreto de Estado, pero sé a qué se refiere, igual que el resto de Panem. La alianza profesional. Todos los años la misma historia. Los tributos profesionales aúnan esfuerzos durante la primera etapa de los Juegos, matan a cuantos pueden y luego se degüellan entre ellos. Esa es la dinámica de los Juegos desde que tengo memoria. Es raro ver a un vencedor que no pertenezca a la manada profesional, razón por la que les odiamos en el resto de distritos.

—No estoy interesado. Pero gracias por la oferta.

—Es una verdadera pena —sisea la chica, colocando sus manos sobre mis hombros—. Podrías llegar lejos.

—Lo es, pero no soy bueno trabajando en equipo —miento a medias.

Los dos se quedan callados, aunque no se retiran. Mientras tanto, intento barajar los pros y los contras de entrar en la alianza profesional. Lo que más encuentro son contras. El mayor es que los detesto, seguido del hecho de que podríamos tener distintos puntos de vista respecto a algunos temas. Además, la alianza profesional acostumbra a convertirse en un nido de víboras, traiciones, puñaladas por la espalda y en el peor de los casos, verte obligado a asesinar a personas de las que te has encariñado, aunque dudo que eso llegara a ocurrir.

—Puedes traer a la chica si quieres, si es dejarla sola lo que te preocupa —dice Marvel. Acabo de recordar su nombre. Creo que es el único tributo que me iguala en altura. A su gemela rubia no le agrada la idea, lo noto en su gesto y en la forma en que se tensa.

Entrar en la alianza profesional podría ser beneficioso para Katniss, sin embargo decido que hay juegos a los que prefiero no jugar. Me desembarazo de ellos como puedo, agarro una lanza y sin pensarlo, la lanzo. Ellos se apartan espantados. De pura chiripa la lanza acierta en el centro de la diana más alejada del centro.

Silencio en la sala. El resto de tributos me observa, los profesionales se miran entre ellos y luego me miran a mí. Fantástico. Ahora soy un objetivo. Voy a necesitar muchos patrocinadores y mucha suerte para solucionarlo.

* * *

El resto de días de entrenamiento pasan sin pena ni gloria; no hay nuevas ofertas para formar parte de una alianza y tampoco creo que haya más alianzas que la profesional. Conozco a algunos tributos en las estaciones y en la hora de la comida. La minúscula Rue, con su piel oscura y ojos brillantes, suele estar en nuestra mesa. Me asusta pensar en lo bien que encaja con Katniss. Es peligroso. Conozco a mi amiga lo suficiente como para saber que es peligroso. Sin mencionar las miradas desconfiadas que nos lanza su compañero de distrito desde la distancia. Otra que se nos ha juntado es Maddison, la chica del Cuatro, para disgusto de Katniss.

—¿No deberías estar comiendo en aquella mesa? —pregunto en un momento dado, señalando a los profesionales.

—¿No deberías estar haciéndolo tú? —me contesta.

—No son mi tipo —le digo.

Los dos sonreímos a un tiempo. La chica me gusta. A Katniss, no tanto. Y sinceramente, me da igual. Maddison es habladora y se dedica contarnos como vive en su distrito durante el almuerzo. Tal y como sospechaba, no tiene nada que ver con entrenar a diario para matar en la arena, aunque el distrito Cuatro se considere profesional.

Nos habla de su familia, compuesta por su madre y su abuela y de cómo ella pasó llorando todo el día de la cosecha para expulsar todas las lágrimas cuanto antes y que no se le quedaran dentro. No nos cuenta que hubiera ningún voluntario dispuesto a salvarle la vida.

Es agradable tener a alguien con quien charlar. A pesar de que acordamos entrenar juntos, Katniss y yo vamos cada uno por su lado la mayor parte del tiempo. Creo que ella no soporta verme durante mucho rato seguido, por el cabreo que aún tiene. Empiezo a pensar que el asunto no tiene remedio y será así hasta el final. No sé qué puedo hacer para solucionarlo. He intentado ser amable, hacer chistes y pedir perdón en innumerables ocasiones. Pero está claro que no es suficiente. Tal vez cuando yo muera, y si ella consigue ganar, lo vea de otra forma; pero de momento está complicado. Por no hablar del tema de parecer una pareja. Por ahora parecemos perfectos desconocidos que no se llevan bien.

Durante las cenas Haymitch y Effie acaparan la conversación. Tienen una dinámica rara, discuten sobre casi todo y en ocasiones son una piña dispuesta a hacer lo que sea para ayudarnos. En cualquier caso, eso nos va bien, ya que mientras ellos hablan nosotros no tenemos que hacerlo y podemos dedicarnos a comer cuanto más mejor. Una vez superados los prejuicios con la comida del Capitolio, me dedico a engullir como si no hubiera mañana. Porque no lo habrá, así que mejor disfrutar el momento.

Aunque claro, lo que peor llevo es el encierro. Me pasa factura estar confinado entre las cuatro paredes de un edificio; sin sentir en viento y el sol, sin respirar aire fresco, ni mirar al horizonte y que parezca infinito. No ayuda para nada a mis pensamientos, que a ratos se descontrolan y me llevan a estados de desesperación y culpa que no puedo permitirme estando aquí. Por lo que sé de los Juegos, una de las cosas que inclinan la balanza es permanecer entero y no venirse abajo, por lo que intento mantenerme fuerte y parecer fuerte.

* * *

Después de mucho meditarlo, he decidido no usar el arco en la sesión privada con los Vigilantes. Eso va a hacerlo Katniss y aunque es poco probable, no quiero ensombrecerla, quiero que les deje con la boca abierta. Barajo la posibilidad de montar una trampa, pero no sería muy vistoso. Así que opto por hacer alarde de mi puntería, no tan buena como la de Katniss pero bastante decente. He estado practicando con pequeñas estrellas metálicas de bodes muy afilados. No parecen letales. Creo que sirven más bien para inutilizar a tu oponente y ni siquiera sé si habrá algo de este tipo en la Cornucopia. Cuando entro en la sala no estoy especialmente nervioso. He aceptado que no seré el mejor, pero tampoco el peor y que la nota sirve más para poner un foco sobre ti que para ganar patrocinadores reales. Tengo un lío en la cabeza con todo esto del patrocinio. Odio que haya gente que vaya a apostar sobre cuánto tiempo duraremos vivos. En realidad quien me interesa que consiga patrocinadores es Katniss, no yo.

Decido tomármelo con calma mientras coloco un maniquí en el centro de la sala. Los Vigilantes parecen distraídos y yo soy bastante sigiloso, por lo que no llamo especialmente su atención. Me alejo a una distancia prudencial para después ir moviéndome a su alrededor, clavándole las pequeñas puntas. La cara, las manos, los brazos, el cuello, ya he dicho que esto no mataría a nadie. Cuando he acribillado al pobre muñeco doy por finalizada la sesión. Observo a los vigilantes. Beben ponche como locos y charlan entre ellos. Todos menos uno, que me observa con interés, como si esperara algo más de mí. Miro alrededor de la sala. Tengo un montón de objetos rodeándome a los que podría sacar partido. Al final, un poco resignado, me decido a montar una trampa. Una capaz de atrapar varios tributos al tiempo. Con varios cables finos apenas visibles para cualquier ojo no muy entrenado, formo un entramado parecido a una red con distintas alturas. Ya había pensado en usar algo así en el distrito, para animales que se mueven en manada. La pena es que aquí no funciona el método ensayo/error. No tengo manera de comprobar su eficacia. Alzo la cabeza hacia el lugar en la tribuna que ocupan los Vigilantes.

—¿Quieres bajar y comprobar que funciona? Pregunto al único hombre que me observa.

—No hace falta. Ya veo que no tienes buenas intenciones.

Lo dice con una sonrisa en los labios, así que me doy por satisfecho y me largo sin despedirme.

Todos van a estar orgullosos. No he provocado a nadie. Me he portado perfectamente bien, a pesar de lo que me pedía el cuerpo, que era agarrar un arco y disparar a un vigilante tras otro sin piedad en zonas letales. Estaban lo bastante cerca y yo ya estaría muerto a estas alturas. Aunque si no fuera por Katniss, habría valido la pena.

Cuando salgo, mi amiga ya está en la puerta, esperando su turno. Se restriega las manos contra el pantalón. Supongo que está nerviosa. Me detengo un momento frente a ella.

—Hazlo bien —le digo.

Ella asiente y me da una débil sonrisa.

Ojalá pudiera abrazarla. Llevo queriendo hacerlo desde que empezó todo esto.

Tras la cena nos reunimos a ver las notas de las sesiones privadas. Me han puesto un siete y ni tan mal. Prefiero mantener un perfil bajo, ya estoy dando la nota fuera con eso de que me consideren guapo y fotogénico y no creo que los profesionales se hayan tomado bien mi rechazo a unirme a su grupo. No quiero más atención.

A Katniss le han dado un once. Espero que eso garantice un arco para ella. No voy a negar que me gustaría otro para mí. Tal vez pueda fabricarlo. En cualquier caso, yo no soy la prioridad.

Como su nota es la más alta de todos los contendientes, todo el mundo anda alborotado felicitándola y dándole palmaditas en la espalda. Hasta ella parece contenta por primera vez desde que llegamos. Según parece el acontecimiento merece una celebración con más alcohol y más comida de la cuenta. Yo no me siento muy para fiestas y me retiro a mis aposentos lo antes que puedo.

A pesar de estar encerrado en mi cuarto aún escucho el barullo de fuera, el del exterior. El Capitolio es una fiesta durante todos los Juegos y el sonido me retumba en la cabeza como si se me la estuvieran golpeando con un martillo. Hoy está siendo un mal día. Según se acerca el momento de entrar en la arena pienso más en mi madre y mis hermanos y en la atrocidad que les he hecho. En lo que estará pasando en casa. En lo que les espera después de haber enterrado a un marido y a un padre ¿Y qué será de Posy? Me aterra la idea de que tenga que verme morir en la pantalla.

Si Katniss gana, significará beneficios para el distrito, tendrán regalos y ella se ocupará de que no les falte comida. Pero seamos francos, puede que no lo haga, puede que muramos ambos. ¿Y si no lo consigue? ¿Entonces qué? Ni aunque confiara ciegamente en que Haymitch vaya a ayudarlos estaría tranquilo. Les he abandonado. Para mí ya no hay esperanza y es duro asumirlo sin ni siquiera intentarlo. Me meto en la cama con ropa incluida y me tapo la cabeza con todo lo que tengo a mano. Ahora puedo permitirme un momento de flaqueza. Más adelante no. No en los Juegos. Sólo quiero bloquear el ruido y olvidarme de todo durante un rato.

No sé el tiempo que me quedo así, pero alguien entra sin molestarse en llamar y me despoja de mi protección de almohadas.

—Arriba chico —Es Haymitch y apesta a alcohol.

—¡Largate! —le chillo—. Necesito estar sólo y no aguantando borrachos.

—No necesitas estar sólo. Ven conmigo.

No sé lo que me lleva a obedecerle. Tal vez es porque en realidad no necesito estar sólo. Jamás me he sentido tan solo como estos días, rodeado de gente prestándome atención. Ni cuando estábamos en las últimas y decidí meterme en el bosque para salvar a mi familia. Ni siquiera esos primeros días en los que daba vueltas y vueltas y no podía llevar a casa más que corteza pino y alguna rata de campo extraviada. Tal vez esté empezando a confiar en él, porque no me queda otra.

Al salir a la zona común, me sorprende que no haya nadie y en realidad, todo esté silencioso. Juraría que aún escuchaba voces en la cabeza cuando ha entrado Haymitch. Salimos al pasillo y me conduce por unas escaleras.

—¿Dónde vamos? —Pregunto. Necesito aclararme la voz antes de hablar. Me preocupa un poco que Haymitch me vea en este estado

—A la azotea —me explica.

En el descansillo de la última planta del centro de entrenamiento hay una puerta que no necesita llave para abrirse. Cuando la atravieso y noto el viento en la cara, se me pasa parte del estrés que llevaba acumulando días. Respiro hondo unas cuantas veces, para llenar los pulmones de aire, de aire de verdad, no del aire reciclado de los conductos de ventilación del edificio.

Estamos en una terraza con jardines y carrillones que se agitan con el viento. Desde aquí hay vistas de todo el Capitolio: las luces, los barrios, las calles con las farolas perfectamente alineadas una tras otra. En el distrito doce solo tenemos tres farolas. Están en la plaza y se encienden los días de fiesta. Mañana estarán encendidas, cuando retrasmitan públicamente las entrevistas a los tributos.

Haymitch se acerca a la barandilla y yo voy tras él.

—Cuidado —me dice—. Hay un campo de fuerza.

Agarra un canto rodado del suelo y lo lanza para que vea como rebota. Me quedo observando con curiosidad la pared invisible que tenemos en frente, hasta que consigo ver una mínima ondulación en la luz de uno de los grandes focos que rodean el centro de entrenamiento.

—Es para que no te escapes —me dice Haymitch.

—No iba a irme muy lejos desde aquí arriba —comento. Aparte de los focos que nos alumbran, seguro que hay cientos de cámaras de vigilancia.

—Te irías al suelo. Y no quieren que te mueras antes de tiempo. Les preocupa tu seguridad.

Sigo un poco fascinado con el campo de fuerza. Le lanzo varias piedritas del suelo desde distintos puntos y a distintas alturas para comprobar su extensión.

—¿Esto no es ilegal?—Pregunto a mi mentor—. Estar aquí, me refiero.

—Si sigues haciendo eso, igual sí. Van a pensar que tienes alguna idea poco conveniente.

Paro de inmediato. Vuelvo a acercarme a la barandilla para ver el Capitolio en toda su gloria. Lo sigo odiando, pero he de reconocer que a pesar del exceso, es más bonito de noche que de día. Hay menos gente en las calles que la última vez que lo miré, lo que lo hace parecer menos dañino.

Pillo a Haymitch observándome por el rabillo del ojo. Me alegra que me haya subido aquí. Estaba pasando un mal rato en el cuarto y ahora me siento más tranquilo. Las cosas se ven de otra manera desde arriba.

—¿Por qué has venido a buscarme? —le pregunto.

—He visto como te marchabas y sabía que las cosas no estaban bien.

—¿En serio? —me cuesta creer que se preocupe tanto.

—No. Katniss me ha pedido que te echara un vistazo. Pero la idea de traerte ha sido toda mía.

—Gracias —digo—. Es bueno saber que todavía le importo algo.

—¿A ella? No te sabría decir. Esa chica es como un cajón con la llave echada —me rio con eso, porque así es—. No sé qué te hace tanta gracia —dice—. Tú eres un poco igual.

—Mira quién fue a hablar —le contesto.

No es un reproche. Creo que los tres nos parecemos. No tengo claro qué es, tal vez simplemente el aire de la Veta, que nos hace un poco más grises que los demás.

Aunque es por la noche, noto como a Haymitch se le ensombrece el gesto.

—Sabes chico, la verdad es que me hace la puñeta que no quieras intentar ganar —baja la voz a un susurro—. Por muy en contra que esté de los Juegos, eres el tipo de tributo que habría deseado tener.

Me alarmo ante sus palabras y me retiro de golpe de la barandilla. Por lo que implican, porque pueden estarnos escuchando, aunque hay bastante viento y el ruido de los carrillones debería ocultar nuestras voces. Pero sobre todo porque lo que quiero de Hyamitch es que esté cien por cien comprometido en ayudar a Katniss, no a mí.

Noto una ola de calor subiéndome por el cuello.

—Ella puede ganar —afirmo, intentando sonar convincente—. No te haces a la idea de lo buena que es con un arco, si es que lo consigue. Ya has visto su nota. Y sabe cómo sobrevivir. La he visto sacar adelante a su familia desde los doce, es imparable, nada se le pone por delante, nunca flaquea ni se da por vencida sin intentarlo. No cuando algo le importa de verdad.

—Tú has hecho lo mismo, ¿no?

—Yo era más mayor.

—Y tenías más bocas que alimentar. Te vi en el Edificio de Justicia ese día, cuando os dieron las medallas. Os vi a tu madre embarazada, a ti y a tus hermanos. Me obligaron a estar allí. No daba un duro por vosotros.

—También verías a Katniss y a Prim.

—Tampoco daba un duro por ellas.

No me gusta el rumbo que toma la conversación. Justo cuando voy a replicar algo, capto el suave chirrido de la puerta y pisadas. Giro la cabeza y veo una silueta acercarse.

—Haymitch —susurro intranquilo.

La silueta se queda parada a medio camino de nosotros. Da media vuelta, sin embargo cambia de opinión y se acerca más. Es Maddison, la chica del Cuatro. Camino hacia ella y ella da un par de pasos hacia atrás.

—Ya me iba —dice.

—No tienes que irte —contesto sin pensarlo.

Se hace un silencio incómodo. Haymitch aparece a nuestro lado y toca mi hombro.

—Yo me largo, he dejado un vaso a medias que debe estar echándome en falta —sonríe a la chica de medio lado—. Buenas noches, preciosa, dale recuerdos a Finnick.

Se refiere a Finnick Oddair, el vencedor del distrito Cuatro. Es una especie de mito en el Capitolio, todos le adoran, especialmente las mujeres. Me figuro que le habrá tocado ser mentor de Maddison en esta edición.

—Gale, te dejo en buenas manos —me dice a mí—. No seas bobo y aprovecha cada minuto que te quede de vida, que son pocos.

—Qué optimista, ¿no? —comenta Maddison. Casi puedo ver su rubor por las palabras de Haymitch.

—Así somos en el Doce. ¿Conocías esto?

—Ayer me lo enseñó mi estilista —contesta—. Me enferman un poco los espacios cerrados y creyó que venir aquí me ayudaría.

—Yo te he visto perfectamente en el entrenamiento —señalo.

Ella me mira con tristeza.

—Eso es porque finjo muy bien. A nadie le agrada esto.

Hay un pequeño jardín con plantas y arbustos y un banco en el centro. Se lo señalo a Maddison.

—¿Nos sentamos?

Ella accede a venir conmigo. Nos sentamos cada uno en un extremo. Estar a solas por la noche con una chica a la que no conozco demasiado, no me resulta una experiencia desconocida. Pero aquí, en el Capitolio, en estos momentos, se me hace raro. No sé muy bien de qué hablar y me da miedo acercarme. Lo que no es problema, ya que es ella quien empieza la conversación.

—¿Estaréis juntos en la arena? —inquiere—. Me refiero a ti y a tu novia.

—Ella no es mi novia.

Pasa un segundo meditando mi respuesta y se acerca unos centímetros hacia mí.

—Eso me parecía. Pero la gente lo piensa, puesto que te presentaste voluntario y todo eso.

—La gente puede pensar lo que quiera —digo de mala gana.

—No te enfades. Es sólo curiosidad. ¿Puedo preguntarte por qué lo hiciste?

—No puedes preguntarme. No quiero hablar de ello.

Ella se queda callada, aunque no parece ofendida. Coloca las manos sobre su regazo. Luego se muerde las uñas, pero para enseguida, en cuanto nota que la estoy mirando.

—No pasa nada. No tienes que decírmelo. Tal vez te gusten los Juegos, como a los profesionales, y hayas venido para hacerte famoso y ganar dinero.

—Te aseguro que no es el caso —me río sin ganas. Veo en sus ojos que va a seguir el interrogatorio.

—Entonces, ¿me matarías si nos encontramos en la arena?

La cuestión me pilla por sorpresa. Quizá piense que nos hemos hecho amigos, en cuyo caso se equivoca. Necesito repetirme que se equivoca, por muy simpática que parezca. No creo que la amistad funcione así de fácil ni así de rápido. Solo tengo una verdadera amiga y es Katniss. O lo era hasta hace poco.

—Vaya preguntas más difíciles que me haces —digo.

—Yo no lo haría. No te mataría aunque pudiera hacerlo. Te dejaría escapar. O tal vez podríamos ayudarnos.

—Ni lo pienses —replico. ¿Me está sugiriendo una alianza? No quiero ponerme borde con ella, pero tampoco voy a mentir ni a hacer promesas—. Así no funcionan los Juegos.

—No, tienes razón. Entonces si nos encontramos, nos matamos y punto. O que gane el mejor.

Me llevo las manos a la cara y la restriego con ellas. Esta muchacha me está sacando de quicio. No sé lo que quiere, si una alianza, información que usar en mi contra o simplemente marear la perdiz conmigo. No pienso darle nada de eso.

—Cuando llegue el momento me pensaré si te mato.

—Bueeno —dice alargando la palabra—. Trato echo. Cuando llegue el momento nos lo pensamos. Pero hay una cosa más.

—¿Cuál? —Le pido.

—Sería una pena que… Sé que ganar los Juegos no es moco de pavo. Pero si estuviera fuera, si fuera un individuo del Capitolio al que le sobran cientos de billetes para apostarlos. Apostaría por ti. Sería una lástima que no lo intentaras por culpa de esa chica. No creo que lo merezca.

Sin más que decir, se levanta y se marcha. Yo me quedó aquí sentado hasta que despunta el alba. Otra noche en vela intentando sacar algo en claro, decidir sobre lo que quiero hacer y lo que no estoy dispuesto. No sé si en la arena tendré la oportunidad de analizar las cosas, por lo que me centro en mañana y las entrevistas. Otra noche sin pegar ojo. La próxima jornada va a ser una fiesta.

* * *

**a/n: **hola hola, querido lector. Sólo quería animarte a que si andas por aquí me dejes un review para decirme todo lo que pienses sobre mi modesto relato. Los reviews son el bien de este mundo, a veces ingrato, de fan fiction, así que ánimo. ¿Unas palabritas? No tienes idea lo mucho que ayuda la crítica constructiva.

En cuanto a la trama, no me puedo salir mucho de lo que es el primer libro, pero si no fuera a haber novedades, no lo escribiría.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Por última vez: capítulo cuarto.**_

* * *

Hemos decidido preparar las entrevistas por separado. Mejor dicho, lo ha decidido Haymitch y los demás hemos estado de acuerdo. Katniss sigue con su política de cuanto menos tenga que verme, mejor. Y yo prefiero no verla por lo mucho que me recuerda lo mal que lo he hecho todo. Así las cosas, me encuentro en una habitación a solas con mi mentor, hablando sobre mi tema predilecto: la moda. Más concreto, la moda en el Capitolio.

—Esto es completamente experimental —me dice Haymitch—, pero vistos los problemas que diste en el desfile, Portia me ha pedido que te pregunte qué te gustaría llevar en la entrevista. Está segura de poder trabajar con tu respuesta en una sola tarde.

Estoy tan impresionado que no me salen las palabras.

—¿En serio? ¿Puedo decidir?

—Puedes decidir a medias. Necesitas mostrar algo de clase, pero no hace falta dar el cante. El desfile es diferente —me explica—. En la entrevista lo más importante es que te sientas relajado con lo que lleves. Y eso ya va a ser difícil en sí mismo.

—Está bien —empiezo a enumerar con los dedos—. Nada de brillos raros. Nada de chorreras, nada de purpurina o colores chillones. Ni pelucas, maquillaje… Tampoco plumas –me quedo pensando en lo que puedo añadir. En realidad lo que me gustaría es poder vestirme exactamente como voy ahora, con un pantalón y una camisa sin perifollos— ¿Algo más?

—Para empezar, relájate un poco. Estás tieso como un palo. Tenemos que pensar en tu enfoque. Sólo son tres minutos, así que es importante aprovecharlos. O al menos no cagarla.

Eso me ofende.

—No voy a cagarla —me defiendo—. ¿Cómo fue tu entrevista?

-–Me preguntaron por mi familia y por mi chica en el distrito.

—¿Les hablaste de ella?

—Sí, más o menos. Y tú deberías hablarles de Katniss. Por el bien de los dos.

Estuve meditando sobre esto la noche anterior y llegue a una conclusión.

—No voy a hacerlo.

—¡¿Cómo?! —Me chilla, y se incorpora de su asiento — ¿A cuento de qué viene esto? Creía que habíamos llegado a un acuerdo.

—Bueno, pues he cambiado de opinión. No voy a hacerlo. No se me da bien… No soy bueno hablando de esos temas. Que supongan lo que quieran, el chisme o como lo quieras llamar, ya circula por ahí como un virus.

—¡Hay que echar más leña al fuego! —Exclama Haymitch—. No seas tonto chico, os conviene a los dos.

—Muy bien. Pues intenta convencerla a ella. Tú puedes decir lo que quieras a quien quieras, te doy permiso. Aunque da igual, ya lo has hecho y todo el mundo piensa que estamos juntos. ¿Qué más da lo que yo diga?

Haymitch pierde la calma. Da vueltas por la habitación como un lobo enjaulado. Creo que busca algo a lo que darle un trago y aquí no lo encuentra. Está a punto de marcharse, cuando se detiene y me dice:

—Van a preguntarte por qué fuiste voluntario. Tú mismo, pero tendrás que dar alguna explicación.

—¿Entonces, qué enfoque tengo que darle a mi entrevista? —le pregunto antes de que salga por la puerta

—Haz lo que te venga en gana —contesta—. Yo lo hice y gané.

Effie consigue lo que no ha conseguido Haymitch: ponerme nervioso. Al parecer hay un montón de normas de conducta y protocolo de las que nunca había escuchado hablar, desde como estrechar la mano a como sentarse, como sonreír, como mirar o como taparse la boca si te da la tos. Intento mostrarme amable y sosegado con ella. Según me informa, está completamente agotada después de tener que lidiar con Katniss durante toda la santa mañana. Por lo que trato de ser un alumno ejemplar y complacer a Effie para así poder acabar cuanto antes mejor con este infierno.

Sin embargo, no me dan un respiro. Cuando Effie se marcha aparece Portia en compañía de los raritos, los cuales me comunican que hay que pasar por el lavado, pulido y abrillantado de nuevo. No me gusta que me manoseen, no me gusta que me unten de cosas, pero lo que menos me gusta es cuando intentan pintarme las uñas.

—Por eso no paso —les digo.

Todos me muestran sus diseños de uñas último grito en moda en el Capitolio. Uno de los chicos las lleva especialmente largas y con dibujos de gatitos y globos.

—Por lo menos un brillito —me dice la chica rosa—. Tienes las uñas fatal y las manos destrozadas —añade mirándolas, como si fueran la mayor tragedia con la que se ha encontrado últimamente.

Accedo sólo para terminar rápido, no sin antes tener que recordarles que la purpurina está vetada en cualquier parte del cuerpo.

Portia me viste de azul oscuro, ni brillante, ni estridente, ni azul cursi. Un azul oscuro normal y corriente que al parecer resalta el gris de mis ojos. Tenemos una pequeña disputa acerca de la pajarita roja en la que yo gano, pues al final no la llevo. La camisa supone otro ligero debate y vuelvo a vencer: es blanca. La opinión final de Portia cuando se para a observarme creo que es alentadora.

—Nunca se ha visto un tributo tan soso en las entrevistas —me dice—. Pero eres demasiado guapo para que se note.

* * *

No estoy nervioso. Sino lo siguiente. Las entrevistas duran aproximadamente tres minutos, pero se hacen eternas. No escucho nada de lo que dicen el resto de tributos. Sólo puedo pensar en lo mucho que me desagrada todo, absolutamente todo lo que rodea este lugar. Desde la gente (empezando por la gente), al tonillo en el que hablan, que les hace parecer idiotas, como si siempre tuvieran que estar alegres y cantarines. Y me temo que no podré mirar a Caesar Flickerman sin poner caras raras. Su pelo y sus labios de este año hacen juego con mi traje, pero en versión fluorescente; tiene la piel estirada hasta el infinito y pintada de blanco y los labios gruesos, tan hinchados que parece que van a estallar.

Katniss está impresionante, aunque no mucho mejor que yo en cuanto a nervios. La veo mirarse las manos, intentar tragar saliva y la escucho respirar demasiado alto. Está haciendo un ruidito nervioso con el zapato de tacón. Pongo la mano sobre el vestido de piedras de colores que cubre su pierna.

—Tranquila —digo—. Lo harás bien.

—¿Tú estás tranquilo? —me pregunta.

—La verdad es que no.

Intento agarrar su mano y me sorprende que se deje. Luego contemplo nuestras manos unidas, aunque no al natural, sino en un primer plano de la enorme pantalla que han colocado para que los espectadores no se pierdan el más mínimo detalle del espectáculo. Se escuchan suspiros y gritos del público. Y llega su turno. Lo hace bien, cuando Caesar pregunta por mí, contesta que soy su mejor amigo. Caesar muestra sus reservas y ella le devuelve una leve sonrisa que a la audiencia le resulta pícara. Se deshacen en aplausos. Vuelvo a tener la impresión de que la han disfrazado de alguien que no es ella, la han puesto guapa para la matanza y quiero que todos ellos paguen, que todos los que forman parte del circo, los que lo ordenan, los que lo ejecutan, los que lo consienten y no ven que todo esto está mal, paguen por ello. Pero en lugar de hacérselo pagar, tengo que salir a escena.

Me ovacionan y gritan mi nombre. No tengo ninguna gana de sonreír, así que a la porra con el trabajo de Effie. Aunque acepto la mano de Caesar.

—Bienvenido al Capitolio —me recibe—. ¿Estás emocionado por estar aquí, Gale?

Empezamos fuerte, ya que contesto:

—Lo cierto es que no —, y fuerzo una sonrisa falsa que todo el mundo se traga. Suspiros femeninos del público.

Además de crueles son tontos.

Estoy demasiado alterado, no sé cómo colocarme en la silla, he olvidado todas las recomendaciones de Effie sobre cómo sentarse. Intento reconducir la situación, por el bien de todos, por mi familia, que me estará viendo en casa. Caesar trata de cubrir un tupido velo sobre mi respuesta.

—Supongo que estás más que emocionado con el recibimiento. Estás rompiendo algunos corazones en el Capitolio. ¿En casa te ocurre lo mismo?

—Tendréis que preguntarlo allí. Yo no he notado nada raro.

—Seguro que sí —dice—. Pero sabemos que hay alguien muy especial, una… — carraspea—amiga, que no se encuentra muy lejos.

Enfocan a Katniss. Su cara es un poema, y a la vez, no puedo dejar de mirarla. Mejor a ella que al público, o a Caesar.

Al ver que no digo nada, continúa.

—Qué cruel es el amor a veces. Pero tal vez uno no elige de quién se enamora.

—No, no lo eliges —estoy de acuerdo.

—¿Quieres decir qué estás enamorado de ella? Por eso fuiste voluntario, ¿verdad?

Veo al público expectante en las gradas, a Caesar Flickerman sonriente, a Katniss con la mirada incierta en la súper pantalla. E imagino a Haymitch diciéndome: _contesta que sí y ya está. Va a ser lo mejor para los dos y además, ¿no es cierto?_

Nunca lo he pensado con esas palabras y no me da la gana decirlo en voz alta, como si fuera una cuestión de interés público y no un asunto privado entre Katniss y yo. A nadie debería importarle mi vida, y en realidad, no les importa. Sólo buscan su maldito cotilleo melodramático para que los Juegos resulten más vistosos. ¿En serio marcaría la diferencia? Desde mi punto de vista, una pareja de amantes entre los tributos que entran a los Juegos, solo contribuye a hacerlos más crueles y a darles más morbo. He visto ediciones en los que los tributos eran amigos y si lo piensas, la amistad no es tan diferente al amor cuando es sincera.

Quiera ella admitirlo o no, lo cierto es que entre Katniss y yo ya hay algo. Puede que todavía no sepamos lo qué es o la manera en que se habría desarrollado en circunstancias normales, pero me niego a darles el gusto de participar en su circo de más maneras.

—Yo no he dicho eso —consigo decir finalmente.

—¡No es ella! —Exclama Caesar, llevándose la mano a la boca. Entonces solo puede ser… ¡El chico de la cosecha! El chico rubio de ojos claros. No te culpo, muchacho. ¿Cómo se llamaba?

El público está en shock, atónito por el giro de los acontecimientos. ¡Peeta Mellark! Chillan algunos. Habrán visto veinte veces las repeticiones de las cosechas.

Por dios… ¿En qué lío me he metido? Me quiero morir. Me quiero morir ahora mismo. Me muero delante de toda esta gente, que ahora piensa que bebo los vientos por el hijo del panadero del distrito y ahorramos tiempo. ¿Qué estará pensando él? ¿Qué dirá Peeta, con el que apenas he intercambiado cuatro palabras al venderle ardillas?

—Me dicen por el pinganillo que su nombre es Peeta —apunta Caesar, con voz solemne—. Gale, ¿quieres decirle algo a Peeta?

No hay forma de salir de esta. Noto que me falla la voz, que me falta el aire. Sólo tengo una cosa clara, si me equivoco, lo haré con la misma determinación que lo he hecho siempre. Así que me lanzo.

—Peeta —carraspeo, cierro los ojos y me llevo la mano a la frente para arrastrarme el pelo hacia atrás. Estoy sudando a chorros y a punto de reír o llorar, no lo tengo claro.

–Peeta —repito con más decisión—: ha sido especial cada momento que he ido a tu panadería. El pan estaba muy… —tengo que aclararme la voz de nuevo— muy bueno. Y los glaseados de las galletas que no podía pagar siempre me parecieron espectaculares.

De alguna manera se las apañan para poner en la pantalla una imagen de Peeta en el escenario el día de la cosecha. Caesar se enjuga una lágrima.

—Qué triste —solloza–. Eres un verdadero héroe. Te deseo toda la suerte, Gale.

Y me despide. Ovación cerrada.

Vuelvo a mi sitio al lado de Katniss. Los otros tributos empiezan a marcharse. Ella me mira como si hubiera visto un alienígena. Intento mantener la compostura. Sigo al borde de la risa o el llanto, y el más mínimo estímulo podría desencadenar cualquier cosa. No creo que me ponga a llorar ahora, cuando llevo sin hacerlo desde la muerte de mi padre. Y entonces derrame un par de lágrimas, en silencio y a solas. Tenía que ser fuerte para mi familia. Pero estoy al borde de que me dé un ataque de risa histérica.

—¿Peeta Mellark? —pregunta Katniss.

Me encojo de hombros y ella estalla en carcajadas.

—Pero si nunca has hablado con él.

—¿Tú qué sabes? ¿Te crees que cuando no estoy contigo me la paso desojando margaritas?

—Sé que no —me contesta—. Pero no imaginaba que fueras con Peeta a la Escombrera.

No se lo habrá tragado, ¿verdad? No será así de ingenua.

—Se lo puedes preguntar cuando vuelvas —le digo.

—Se lo puedes preguntar tú. Supongo que estará en la estación esperándote, con flores y galletas.

Más tarde, todos a excepción de Haymitch me informan de que mi entrevista ha causado sensación. La de Katniss ha estado bastante decente.

Haymitch, por su parte, se lleva las manos a la calva incipiente e inspira hondo.

—Cuando te dije que hicieras lo que te diera la gana en la entrevista no me refería a esto —me reprende.

—Me alegra haberte sorprendido.

—Sí, eres una caja de sorpresas. ¿Qué voy a hacer con vosotros dos ahora? Se suponía que tenías que darme algo con lo que poder trabajar.

—Te lo ha dado —interrumpe Katniss—. Tienes a Peeta.

El resto de la velada transcurre igual que si fuera otra cualquiera de las que hemos pasado en el Capitolio: cantidades ingentes de comida bañada en alcohol y comentarios inspiradores por parte de Effie, a quién no parece importarle que sus tributos no se quieran y que, supuestamente, yo esté enamorado de Peeta. La cuestión es que haya amor. Haymitch está molesto debido a que no he seguidos sus instrucciones y se limita a aconsejarnos que salgamos pitando de la cornucopia en cuanto suene el gong con voz fría y seca. La tensión en el ambiente crece con renovada intensidad entre Katniss y yo sin que pueda hacer nada para remediarlo. Creo que a estas alturas ya ni siquiera se debe a nuestro enfado. Mañana empiezan los Juegos del Hambre y uno, si no los dos, vamos a morir en el transcurso de los próximos días.

Esto hace que la cena no me siente lo que se dice bien. Y el capítulo de despedidas no contribuye a mejorar mi estado. No es agradable decirse adiós y el adiós más importante ni siquiera lo digo. Otra vez delante de las puertas de nuestras respectivas habitaciones, en el que parece haberse convertido en nuestro punto en encuentro, Katniss me dice:

—Supongo que nos encontraremos en la arena.

—Eso espero —contesto.

Tiene agarrado el pomo de la puerta, parece que va a añadir algo más y esa es la única razón por la que espero.

—Suerte para el baño de sangre —me dice.

Y ya está. Se mete en su cuarto sin darme tiempo a responder.

Todo está mal. Absolutamente todo, empezando porque ninguno deberíamos estar aquí y siguiendo porque no hemos llegado a ningún pacto. Me imagino que existe un acuerdo tácito entre nosotros: huir juntos del baño de sangre y afrontar juntos cualquier situación, que es lo que siempre hemos hecho. La única razón por la que estoy aquí es para estar con ella, sería absurdo que no me lo permitiese. Sin embargo, hay algo que los dos sabemos y tampoco ha sido dicho, y es que ninguno tiene pensado huir, simplemente porque no somos ese tipo de personas. Todo habrá sido inútil si me matan a la primera de cambio. Eso me deja en una situación demasiado vulnerable: pendiente de mantenerme con vida yo mismo, salvaguardar la de Katniss e intentar conseguir armas o suministros para la arena.

Acabo entrando en la habitación para ir directo al cuarto de baño y aclararme la sensación amarga que tengo en la boca. Me cepillo los dietes durante al menos veinte minutos. Toda la rabia, todo el odio que había ido acumulando en el distrito no me sirvieron para nada, se lo llevó el viento del bosque. Porque debería haber hecho algo cuando aún estaba a tiempo. Preferiría mil veces haber muerto en el distrito luchando por una causa que de verdad merecía la pena a tener que hacerlo en los Juegos como su esclavo. Sin embargo aquí estoy y lo único que me queda es dejar que pasen las horas hasta que Effie llame a mi cuarto, anunciando que el día va a ser muy muy emocionante.

Las horas no pasan lo bastante rápido y al final salgo fuera, a la zona común. No me he molestado en quitarme el pantalón y a camisa de la entrevista, por lo que me dispongo a subir a la última planta, para ver si el aire me despeja la cabeza. Entonces veo a Haymitch sentado en el sofá. Está dándole instrucciones de voz a la pantalla que tiene frente a él. Me siento con él, aunque no a su lado.

—¿Quieres un poco, chico? —me ofrece de la botella que está bebiendo a morro. Supongo que el alcohol ha ahogado un poco el cabreo que tenía conmigo tras la entrevista.

—No quiero entrar en los Juegos con resaca —contesto.

Sin embargo tomo la botella de su mano y le doy un trago. Es un licor fuerte y sabe a rayos, pero la quemazón en la garganta me reconforta en cierto modo. Doy otro trago y la dejo sobre la mesa. Tampoco quiero que Haymitch empiece los Juegos resacoso, aunque me temo que poco puedo hacer contra eso. Seguramente se los pasará igual de borracho que el resto de las ediciones, razón por la que nadie del Doce ha ganado desde quién sabe cuándo.

La pantalla reproduce una repetición de las cosechas. Me quedo aunque no tengo claro que quiera verlas otra vez. Mi habitación se ha convertido en un sitio hostil. Ahora mismo en la pantalla aparece la pareja del distrito Seis, cuya industria es el transporte. Se están dando la mano en el escenario, tienen cara de angustia, el chico con los ojos visiblemente enrojecidos y ella pálida como cal en la pared.

—¿Crees que serán rivales para ti? —Me pregunta Haymitch.

—En la arena nunca se sabe —contesto. En los años que he visto los Juegos el patrón casi siempre ha sido la victoria de un profesional, pero también han pasado cosas de lo más extrañas.

Haymitch agarra la botella que había dejado en el extremo de la mesa.

—Perdona por ser insistente —empieza—. Pero tal vez deberías replantearte las cosas. ¿No quieres vivir? ¿Crees que esa chica se merece el sacrificio?

Sí que está siendo insistente y haciéndome las cosas más difíciles.

—No puedo permitirme pensar en eso.

—Pues deberías. Deberías pensar en los que te esperan en casa. ¿Crees que ella te lo va a agradecer? Por no hablar de cómo te lo agradecería. Va a ser difícil estando muerto.

—No es cuestión de agradecimientos. Hemos sido amigos mucho tiempo —le explico a Haymitch.

—¿Sólo amigos? ¿Todo esto por una simple amistad? ¿O es que me tomas por un idiota? —Pregunta Haymitch—. O eres muy noble o eres muy tonto, muchacho.

O será que a veces no somos dueños de nuestros actos, pienso. No quiero seguir analizando lo que siento por Katniss, lo que siente ella o qué me ha traído hasta aquí. Ya le he dado millones de vueltas y solo me conduce a una confusión extrema.

—Tienes toda la noche para pensarlo —acaba diciendo Haymitch—. Veremos en qué quedan tus buenas intenciones cuando tengas que elegir entre la vida y la muerte. Porque esto son los Juegos, chico. No siempre se trata de ver quién es el más fuerte. Es una competición a contra reloj en la que continuamente tienes que optar entre seguir adelante o rendirte; entre la matar o morir, y no será siempre sobre ti sobre quien decidas. El instinto de supervivencia es algo contra lo que a veces no se puede luchar, por más que quieras. Vas a ser tu mayor enemigo.

Como era de esperar paso toda la noche en vela. Lo ideal para entrar mañana en los Juegos del Hambre. No puedo parar de darle vueltas a lo que ha dicho Haymitch sobre ser tu mayor enemigo en la arena, y de preguntarme si realmente no seré capaz de anteponer mi mayor deseo a la necesidad de seguir vivo. ¿Qué mayor deseo puede tener una persona que el de vivir? Sin embargo lo hice una vez, cuando mi familia era lo más importante y tengo que creer que volveré a hacerlo.

Para no volverme loco antes de que se haga de día, empiezo a analizar todo lo que sé de los Juegos, todas las ediciones que me vi obligado a tragarme en el distrito, todo lo que he aprendido en los entrenamientos y sobre todo, a cada uno de mis adversarios. Me consta que mi máxima preocupación deben ser los tributos de distritos profesionales. Puede que piense de alguno que no llega a la media neurona, pero saben bien como usar las armas, son rápidos, fuertes y están bien entrenados. No obstante, profesional o no, no debo fiarme de nadie ¿Podré confiar en Katniss siquiera? Si me remito a los hechos y las palabras, Maddison es una apuesta más segura que la persona de la que he sido uña y carne los últimos años. La mayoría parecen chicos y chicas inofensivos, pero a saber lo que esconden. Cualquiera puede ser un despiadado asesino, incluso Maddison, quien afirmo la otra noche que era muy buena fingiendo.

La noche no pasa tan lenta y la mañana pasa bastante rápido. Nos saltamos el desayuno. Pensaba que vería a Katniss, pero a la única persona que veo es a una Effie algo más alicaída de lo que viene siendo costumbre. Me suben a un aerodeslizador, me insertan el dispositivo de seguimiento para no perderme de vista y me llevan a un lugar bajo tierra acompañado de Portia. Deben de ser las catacumbas del Estadio. Cuando pasen los Juegos el Capitolio lo convertirá en destino turístico para que la gente pueda visitar el lugar en el que los tributos pasaron sus últimos momentos.

No he visto a Katniss en todo el proceso. Portia me viste con ropa abrigada y cómoda, y me ofrece comida que acepto sin rechistar. Soy consciente de que habrá cámaras grabándome, por lo que trato de ocultar mis nervios, aunque soy incapaz de seguir la conversación que Portia intenta mantener para distraerme. No vuelvo a conectar con el mundo hasta que me recuerda que puedo meter algo que me recuerde al distrito en la arena. En ese momento caigo en el broche de Madge y en la promesa que le hice de llevarlo, pero lo he olvidado en el cuarto.

—Lo he recogidos para ti, por si aún lo querías.

Aprecio el gesto y lo coloco en la solapa de la chaqueta. Es impermeable, por lo que tal vez nos esperen días de lluvias. Queda poco tiempo. Mi estilista me conduce al tubo y me desea suerte.

—Gracias por todo —digo—. Sé que no he sido un tributo fácil.

Por poco que me guste tratar con gente del Capitolio, tenía que darle las gracias. No ha sido tan malo como pensaba. Se ha comportado de forma amable y paciente conmigo en todo momento.

Ella contesta con una sonrisa triste.

—Si me gustaran las cosas fáciles no habría elegido el Doce. En el Capitolio algunos no… —Calla de pronto y se lleva la mano a la boca por un instante—. Ha llegado el momento, Gale —me informa— Te deseo lo mejor. Prometo que no miento al decir que me gustaría volver a verte.

El tubo aún no baja y empiezo a perder el poco temple que me quedaba. De repente estoy desesperado por un último consejo. Debería habérselo pedido a Haymitch ayer por la noche, pero lo cierto es que él ya me lo dio, me dijo a las claras que eligiera la vida.

—Portia —susurro—, ¿cómo voy a poder…?

—Mantente fuerte de aquí —dice dándose golpecitos en la sien derecha—. Siempre que no te rindas tendrás posibilidades de salir adelante. Confía en tu instinto y sobre todo, sé más listo que el resto.

Y entonces el tubo desciende.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Por última vez: capítulo quinto.**_

* * *

Cuando aparezco en la arena hay tanta niebla que es imposible distinguir nada a mi alrededor. Lo primero que hago es tratar de localizar a Katniss en el círculo de tributos, el problema es que si hay círculo de tributos, no puedo verlo, ya que apenas puedo verme los zapatos.

Tenemos sesenta segundos antes de que suene el gong y de momento, no sé qué hay debajo de la plataforma que me sostiene, podría haber agua, fuego, hielo o serpientes venenosas y yo aquí tan tranquilo. Lo de tranquilo me lo digo a mí mismo para intentar tranquilizarme y obviar la náusea que noto en la boca del estómago. La temperatura es templada, sin una ráfaga de viento, lo que hace que sude dentro de la chaqueta. El tiempo transcurre y empiezo a inquietarme al no tener ninguna pista sobre dónde nos han metido. Intento captar algún rastro en el ambiente, pero mis sentidos están embotados por esta especie de humo. Lo único que consigo es un leve olor a desinfectante y los jadeos de algún tributo al que ya le ha entrado un ataque de nervios. No parecen estar cerca. Mucho mejor, a ese le estalla la plataforma en la cara seguro.

En cuanto suena el gong corro en línea recta, al menos hasta alejarme lo suficiente de la plataforma. Sigo sin ver absolutamente nada, pero siento que me he metido en un terreno pantanoso: el suelo es blando y noto que me voy quedando pegado a él hasta que llega un momento en el que no puedo avanzar más a no ser que lo haga muy lentamente.

¿Pero qué es esto? ¿Qué tipo de locura se les ha ocurrido este año a los Vigilantes para jodernos a todos? El baño de sangre suele ser uno de los momentos cumbre en la arena, debido a que es cuando muere más gente y se descarta a los participantes más débiles. Eso facilita las cosas a nivel de apuestas. Porque no nos engañemos, los Juegos del Hambre son un espectáculo sádico y despiadado, pero también un negocio para los ciudadanos del Capitolio. Incluso en los distritos se apuesta en menor medida. Me resulta raro que en lugar de la carnicería habitual, nos dejen a todos sin poder movernos. ¿O puede que sólo sea yo? No escucho los desgarradores alaridos habituales en la carnicería que suele ser la Cornucopia, por lo que creo que todos estamos más o menos igual.

La falsa sensación de quietud que había en el ambiente termina cuando empiezan los gritos, alguien está teniendo problemas, aunque no parece estar cerca de mí. La tentación de llamar a Katniss es casi insoportable. Me está matando el no saber dónde está y cómo se encuentra, pero tengo la sensatez de no hacerlo. Sería imprudente, ya que desvelaría mi posición y en el caso de que conteste, también la suya. Por lo que sigo intentando avanzar. Cada paso resulta un calvario. Ya no tengo claro si se trata del suelo o de mi propio peso, porque siento las piernas como si pesaran una tonelada cada una. Tengo el impulso de agacharme y tocar lo que sea que hay en el piso, para hacerme una idea de donde nos han metido. Aunque si se trata de alguna sustancia con ácido me quedo sin mano, por lo que me abstengo y me recuerdo que en los Juegos a veces es mejor tragarse la curiosidad.

De repente se encienden las luces. Parece que se haya hecho de día, luz natural. Veo a los demás tributos en la misma tesitura que yo, intentando moverse. Alguno se ha caído y es incapaz de levantarse. Es como si el suelo lo absorbiera, lo empujara hacia dentro. Me digo que mejor no caerse, y entonces miro hacia abajo y lo que veo es una sustancia viscosa y densa, de color verde amarronado. Las suelas de los zapatos deben ser de un material especial que evita que nos hundamos. Necesito conservar los zapatos, por lo que descarto la idea de quitármelos para ver si mejora mi movilidad. Tras ese pensamiento me apresuro a recorrer todo mi campo de visión buscando a Katniss, rezando para que esté de una pieza. La encuentro tremendamente lejos y sólo la distingo por la larga trenza y porque tiene los ojos fijos en mí. Mis ojos se enganchan con los de ella, nos dan un segundo de reconocimiento, antes de que las luces se apaguen y vuelva la niebla.

Al menos hemos mejorado en algo. La situación sigue siendo desesperada pero he recopilado información con el momento de luz. Sería más si no hubiera perdido el tiempo mirando a Katniss, me digo, y tengo que recordarme que ella es la única razón de toda esta locura. Me preocupa más que esté tan fuera de mi alcance que mi propia situación, que no es lo que se dice buena. La parte positiva es que ahora tengo más o menos una posición mental del resto de tributos y la Cornucopia. Porque sí que hay Cornucopia, tan repleta de armas y suministros como siempre, en medio del charco de pegamento en el que nos han colocado este año. Por suerte el cuerno sigue tan lejos de todo el mundo como de mí.

Continúo avanzando a pasos de tortuga paralítica y empezó a creer que esto es una prueba de los Vigilantes para ver quién es más resistente al tedio, cuando escucho chillidos y golpes. Si te caes al suelo estoy seguro de que no suena de esa forma sobre esta superficie blandurria. No me puedo creer que alguien haya renunciado a avanzar hacia la Cornucopia para matar, ni lo esté haciendo con sus propias manos y a porrazos. El sonido es terrible, pero el atacante es hábil y dura poco. ¿Cómo ha conseguido llegar hasta otro tributo? ¿Lo habrá matado? Y si es así ¿cómo ha podido hacerlo tan rápido? ¿Ahogándolo? Retengo un grito en la garganta y deseo con todas mis fuerzas que Katniss se encuentre de una pieza. En ese mismo instante percibo un silbido suave que se confundiría fácilmente con el trino de un pájaro.

Ya puedo soltar el aire que contenía. Ella sigue viva El intercambio va a ser un desastre como estrategia, teniendo en cuenta que la única parte buena de la falta de visibilidad es que el resto de tributos no pueden localizarte. De todas maneras, repito el silbido que espero que capte. Es el mismo que solíamos usar Katniss y yo en el bosque, cuando nos dispersábamos en una partida de caza. No puedo dejar que crea que algo malo me ha sucedido. Acto seguido empiezo a escuchar movimiento a mi alrededor, lo que significa que alguno de los tributos ha encontrado la manera de desplazarse con más fluidez, aunque no mucho más rápido.

La posibilidad de un ataque inminente es ahora muy real. Busco en mi indumentaria algo con lo que poder defenderme en caso de que suceda. No se me ocurre nada, al margen del broche del sinsajo, que se engancha con un pequeño pincho en la parte posterior. Quitarme un zapato para golpearlo no parece buena idea. Palmeo el traje y dejo el broche como última opción. No suelen dejar nada útil en ellos, pero por si las moscas. Me planteo quitarme la chaqueta y ahogar a mi oponente con las mangas en caso de necesidad y entonces encuentro una protuberancia en la espalda a la altura de las costillas. La toqueteo por fuera y luego en el interior. Hay un bolsillo oculto, unas pequeñas gafas tan aplastadas que parecían formar parte del forro impermeable. No las han dejado aquí por casualidad, eso seguro. En la arena pocas cosas suceden fruto de la casualidad, así que las saco, me las pongo y de repente veo todo claro y cristalino.

La sustancia del suelo es como un gel con la densidad del alquitrán que todavía no se ha secado. Tal y como suponía, los zapatos evitan que te hundas en ella, pero si lo tocas con otra parte del cuerpo te absorbe hacia dentro, especialmente si te caes. Debe de haber varios metros, ya que veo algunos miembros de personas sobresalir de la cosa. Las manos, el tronco y la cabeza que intenta impulsarse hacia arriba de la tributo del distrito Cinco, unos metros a mi derecha. Prefiero no contar el número de personas que han caído, aunque no parecen muchas y algunas encuentran la manera de no hundirse y continuar reptando.

¿Cuánto tiempo habrá pasado desde que sonó el gong? ¿Cuarto de hora? ¿Media? No creo que mucho más. _Este debe de ser el comienzo de los Juegos más aburrido de la historia_, pienso y nada más hacerlo advierto que empiezo a moverme con más facilidad.

Todo sucede en cuestión de segundos. La tierra absorbe el mejunje y de pronto, soy libre. Me ha pillado completamente desprevenido. Levanto la vista hacia la Cornucopia, me ciega la luz del sol, se ha hecho de día demasiado deprisa. Cuando consigo enfocar me llaman a gritos todas y cada una de las relucientes armas que hay allí, pero destacan por encima del resto un arco y un carcaj plateado.

Corro como alma que lleva el diablo hasta que algo interrumpe mi marcha, a pocos metros de la pila de armas. Los dos caemos al suelo. Tardo un momento en averiguar que es la chica del Cuatro, la que me sonreía en los entrenamientos, la que dijo que si se diera el caso, no me mataría. Lleva su melena caoba sujeta en una cola de caballo y sus ojos verdes no son amistosos. Hay algo reluciente a pocos centímetros de nosotros: un cuchillo. No sé de dónde habrá salido y tampoco me importa. Me incorporo antes que Maddison y echo mano de él. Podría matarla, podría matarla ahora mismo y sería un adversario menos. Pero ella no se levanta.

—Por favor —suplica aterrorizada—. Por favor, no me mates.

Bajo el arma. Igual es que en el fondo soy un blando, pues no tengo el estómago para hacerlo y además, no veo que lleve ningún arma encima.

Ella sigue en el suelo, inmóvil. Puede que yo no la mate, pero va a durar medio minuto como no espabile.

—¿Qué haces? ¡Haz el favor de levantarte y largarte de aquí! —chillo. Me dirijo de nuevo a la Cornucopia, maldiciéndola por haberme hecho perder el tiempo.

La nueva luz es imposible de digerir, demasiado brillante, demasiado cegadora. Puedo captar el borrón sangriento en que ya se ha convertido la Cornucopia pero no soy capaz de distinguir quién es quién, así que agarro todo con lo que me tropiezo: una mochila verde y una botellita de agua y me dirijo a los árboles cuando alguien se lanza sobre mí y caigo de espaldas. Por un momento me falta el aire, está demasiado cerca para saber de quién se trata. El momento de indecisión hace que el tipo se coloque a horcajadas sobre mi tronco. Por suerte me deja las piernas libres y soy lo bastante rápido dándole un rodillazo en la entrepierna que lo lanza disparado hacia arriba. En el instante que me siento liberado, no lo dudo, uso el cuchillo y lo clavo en su espalda, una, dos, tres veces, hasta que puedo arrojarlo al suelo y quitármelo de encima. Lo presto poca atención antes de salir pitando, aunque la suficiente para saber ver que es del distrito Siete, que no llevaba armas y que está bastante muerto.

Me alejo a toda velocidad pensando en por qué lo habrá hecho, en por qué me habrá atacado si no tenía ningún arma con la que defenderse, cuando podría haber huido y estar salvo. Será que los Juegos te hacen perder el norte, o que era el tributo más idiota de la edición.

Me precipito ladera abajo a través de un bosque frondoso y enmarañado. Agradezco el familiar olor a naturaleza. Me consuela estar entre los árboles, es un terreno que controlo y puedo esquivar los obstáculos con facilidad sin formar demasiado estruendo. Al fin y al cabo, soy un cazador, llevo haciéndolo media vida.

Pierdo la noción del tiempo que llevo corriendo, y cuanto más me alejo, me siento más a salvo. Sin embargo, el sentimiento de seguridad dura hasta que noto que me siguen. Al principio pienso que puede ser una alimaña, o tal vez un muto, pero se trata de pisadas inconfundiblemente humanas, que además, no están a muchos metros de mí.

Reúno el valor necesario para frenar. Siempre he considerado mejor enfrentarse al peligro que huir de él. Por el ruido que hace, no puede tratarse de más de una persona. Me protejo tras el tronco de un árbol, porque una cosa es ser valiente y otra estúpido. Al no poder seguir mi rastro, el individuo baja el ritmo y lo veo

¡Es ella! Es ella otra vez. Es Maddison trotando con la coleta al viento. Esta chica, o es muy terca o muy tonta.

Salgo de mi escondite con el cuchillo en la mano y espero a que me alcance. He perdonado su vida una vez, no habrá una segunda.

Llega hasta a mí jadeando. Su coleta en realidad no está en las mejores condiciones, tiene una herida en el brazo izquierdo, cerca del hombro, y un arco y un carcaj en el otro.

¡Tiene un arco! No, espera. ¡Tiene el arco! El mismo que yo no he sido capaz de atrapar.

—No me mates todavía —resopla con falta de aire—. Deja un segundo que me recupere.

Se echa la mano al hombro y luego la mira. Sangre fresca. Hace una mueca de dolor y se limpia la mano sucia sobre la chaqueta del traje como si nada.

—¿Qué quieres? —pregunto.

Parece completamente inofensiva, agachada y jadeando, con las manos sobre sus rodillas, pero no lo es. No lo es. Para empezar, lleva mi arco (el arco de Katniss). Podría ajustar una flecha en cualquier momento y matarme con ella. Además, sospecho que está como una regadera y tiene fijación conmigo. Nadie se cruza tantas veces seguidas contigo si no quiere hacerlo.

Me aproximo hacia ella con cuidado y coloco el cuchillo en su garganta, obligándole a alzar la cabeza. No opone ninguna resistencia. Ni siquiera parece preocupada. Me sonríe a los ojos.

—Un segundo más.

—¿Es que no vas a pelear? ¿No te importa morir? —Rodeo sus hombros con un brazo, el arco y el carcaj caen al suelo. Ella hace una mueca de dolor, pero no quito el cuchillo de su garganta.

Noto una sustancia pringosa en la mano. Es sangre, no sale a borbotones de su herida pero está bastante abierta. Tampoco es un tajo de un cuchillo, sino de algo punzante y redondeado, como un punzón.

No sé por qué me molesta que esté herida, me molesta que no se mueva y no chille y patalee o haga algo.

—¿Quién te ha herido?

—Kai, mi compañero de distrito. Está muerto, lo he matado. Al menos eso creo.

—Bien hecho.

No sé por qué lo digo. De alguna manera prefiero que esté muerto él y no Maddison. Al final la suelto. Ella cae de rodillas sobre la tierra.

Me apresuro a recoger el arco y las flechas. Hay bastantes, por lo menos once.

—¿Lo mataste con esto? —pregunto mostrándoselo.

Ella vuelve a cubrirse la herida del hombro con la mano y niega con la cabeza.

—En realidad no sé bien como usarlo. Así que saqué una flecha y se la clave en la garganta.

—Leches, no te andas con tonterías —digo.

Maddison me mira angustiada.

—Creo que me habría matado —añade como disculpándose.

—Por supuesto que te habría matado. No soy quién para juzgar a nadie. Los dos somos unos asesinos.

Lo digo porque es la verdad. No llevamos ni medio día en la arena y ya cargamos con la primera víctima a nuestras espaldas. No había tenido tiempo de pensar en ello hasta ahora y francamente, prefiero no pensarlo demasiado.

—¿Por qué fuiste a por el arco si no sabes usarlo? —pregunto.

—No soy la mejor usando ningún arma, al margen de lo que he aprendido en los entrenamientos, ¿qué más daba el arma? Me habría gustado coger comida pero ya la habían acaparado los profesionales. Además, lo hice por ti. Vi la forma en que los mirabas en el centro de entrenamiento.

¿La forma en que los miraba? Creía que había sido discreto al respecto. Ni siquiera me acerqué demasiado a los arcos para resistir la tentación de probar alguno. Aunque supongo que, de forma inconsciente, debí de hacerlo.

—Me has estado observando —afirmo, y suena a acusación.

—Mirar no es delito. ¿Vas a matarme por eso?

No puedo evitar pensar en Katniss, porque esto es un desastre. Debería estar con ella en lugar de con Maddison, ella debería tener el arco en lugar de nosotros. Y esta chica, ¿en qué estaba pensando? Obviando el hecho de que se ha estado fijando en mí más de la cuenta, le dejé claro que no estaba disponible para ninguna alianza. O al menos eso creo. No puedo matarla sin que me de alguna respuesta.

—No de momento. Tenías… —empiezo a decir—. ¿Habías planeado esto?

—No había planeado nada —responde Maddison—. Lo único que sabía era que no quería estar sola. Había avanzado correctamente hacía la Cornucopia con la niebla, y cuando encendieron la luz lo primero que vi fue el arco. Por alguna razón pensé en ti. Pensé que te gustaría tenerlo y corrí hacia él. Entonces nos chocamos. Estaba segura de que me matarías, pero no lo hiciste y en la trifulca de la Cornucopia habían dejado el arco de lado. Supongo que no les era útil en ese momento. Corrí hacia él, y una vez que lo tuve, la mejor idea que se me ocurrió fue reunirme contigo. Miré alrededor, vi la carnicería que estaban haciendo los profesionales. Te vi peleando con el chico del Siete y luego vi como huías hacia los árboles. Y entonces Kai se abalanzaba hacia mí, así que saque la flecha antes de que llegara, aunque no tenía ni idea de cómo usarla. Creo que estaba tan ciego de ganas de matarme que ni siquiera se fijó en que lo hacía. O tal vez lo deslumbro el sol. En cualquier caso está muerto. Creo que me odiaba por no unirme a los profesionales.

—Hiciste bien. De otro modo estarías muerta —afirmo.

—¿Tú que sentiste? —quiere saber.

Imagino que vio los cuchillazos que asesté en la espalda al chico del Siete. A estas alturas los habrá visto todo Panem.

—Soy cazador. Pensé que se trataba de una presa. Supongo que no quería morir.

—Yo tampoco. Pero asesinar personas inocentes…. Matarnos entre nosotros no soluciona nada.

Me preocupa a dónde nos puede llevar esta conversación. No se pueden decir ese tipo de cosas aquí dentro. Seguramente nos estén grabando y los Vigilantes tendrán un variopinto repertorio de trucos mortales escondidos por todas partes, listos para ser usados. Yo ni siquiera me permitía decirlas en el distrito. Me desahogaba en el bosque con Katniss, cuando estábamos lo bastante lejos; cuando me sentía seguro entre en viento y los árboles. Bajo la voz a un susurro

—Maddison —digo llevándome el dedo a los labios—. No empeoremos las cosas.

Creo que entiende a lo que me refiero, ya que cambia de tema.

—Mi madre y mi abuela me llaman Maddie. Puedes llamarme Maddie.

Genial, todavía piensa que he venido a socializar en los Juegos. Intento mantener la calma y sacar a Maddison tanta información como sea posible

—Está bien Maddie. ¿Qué arma usó el chico de tu distrito para herirte?

—Kai tenía un tridente. Estuve a punto de cogerlo después de clavarle la flecha, pero me pareció demasiado cargar con el tridente y con el arco.

—¿Sabes manejar un tridente?

No me sorprendería. Desde que Finnick Oddair, el mentor de Maddison, ganara su edición dando caza a los otros tributos con una red y un tridente, nunca falta uno en la Cornucopia y se ha convertido en el arma por antonomasia de los profesionales del Cuatro. Aunque Maddison dijo que no estaba entrenada, empiezo a sospechar que miente más que habla.

—Yo no —contesta—. En mi familia nos dedicamos al marisco en la costa, no es necesario usar tridentes. Pero Kai lo controlaba bastante bien.

—Pues no le sirvió de mucho.

Después de pensarlo un buen rato, termino por desinflarme y por asumir que no quiero matarla. Lo único que quiero en este momento es curarle esa herida sangrante que tiene en el hombro. Me arrodillo junto a ella con mi preciada botella de agua.

—Déjame ver eso.

Ella se quita la chaqueta. Corto con el cuchillo parte de la manga del interior del traje y la uso para retirar la sangre que ya se ha secado. Después voy echando agua poco a poco. No puedo malgastarla. Todo el mundo nos advirtió lo peligroso de la deshidratación en la arena.

—¿Te duele? —Pregunto.

—Un poco. Pero no demasiado.

Corto un trozo de mi propio traje para hacerle un vendaje rudimentario.

—Ya está. Es todo lo que puedo hacer por el momento.

—¿Entonces no me matas?—insiste; aunque lo hace con media sonrisa en los labios.

—Y dale con eso. No, no te mato. Ya veré si lo que hago mañana. Por ahora deberíamos buscar comida y más agua.

Maddison no se mueve. Me quedo mirándola.

—¿No puedes?

—¿Podemos esperar un poco? Creo que no puedo levantarme todavía.

No me había dado cuenta de lo pálida que está. Tal vez haya perdido más sangre de lo que parecía. Me llevo la mano a la cara, porque voy a hacerlo, voy a quedarme con ella, con su herida, con sus preguntas incómodas y con sus posibles mentiras. Acabo dándole más agua para que beba y convenciéndola para que nos movamos un poco, fuera del rastro que han dejado nuestras pisadas.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Por última vez: capítulo sexto**_

* * *

Dejo que Maddison se recueste contra el tronco de un árbol, con la esperanza de que se recupere en poco rato y podamos ponernos en movimiento. Aunque sigo en alerta, sin soltar el arco y con el cuchillo bien a mano, me tomo un respiro para revisar lo que hay en la mochila que conseguí agarrar de la Cornucopia.

La primera buena noticia del día es que han incluido pastillas potabilizadoras, lo que significa que, aparte de los bidones que dejaron junto a los demás suministros, tiene que haber alguna fuente de agua fresca en el estadio. En cualquier caso, los bidones eran demasiado grandes como para intentar moverlos y que no te dieran caza, estaban allí para los profesionales.

Sigo buscando y encuentro una lámina fina, dorada por una cara y plateada por la otra. No estoy seguro, pero imagino que servirá para el frío. Palpo algo duro y al sacarlo descubro que se trata de un objeto de lujo: una linterna. Había visto algunas en el mercado negro del Quemador, pero jamás nos las habíamos podido permitir en el distrito. El aparato en si era demasiado caro y las baterías imposibles. Paso un rato examinándola hasta que descubro que funciona dándole vueltas a la manivela que tiene en un extremo. Hay anzuelos y algo de sedal, lo que serviría para coser la herida de Maddison si contáramos con una aguja. Echo un vistazo de reojo a la chica. Parece que va recuperando el color poco a poco. Le muestro los utensilios de pesca. Puede que al ver algo de su distrito se anime.

—Mira esto.

Ella sonríe débilmente.

—Perfecto —dice—. Al menos seré útil, si es que encontramos dónde usarlo.

No me acaba de gustar su respuesta. Está dando por hecho que nos quedaremos juntos, y yo todavía no tengo claro que vaya a permanecer con ella más allá de esta noche. Debería de encontrar a Katniss lo antes posible y cuando la encuentre, la presencia de Maddison solo lo complicaría todo. Cuento los minutos que faltan para que suene el himno y pueda comprobar que está sana y salva. Guiándome por la posición del sol, aún deben quedar varias horas para que anochezca. No pude localizarla en el baño de sangre, no sé si consiguió algo de la Cornucopia. Sólo puedo esperar que huyera lo antes posible, que se encaramara a un árbol y que siga allí arriba, a muchos metros de cualquier otro ser vivo. Katniss siempre ha sido una chica lista, esa es su mejor baza la arena. Eso, y el arco que será suyo en cuanto la encuentre.

Para quitarme a Katniss de la cabeza sigo buscando en el interior de la mochila y de pronto aparece lo que más me anima de toda la jornada. Se trata un rollo de cordel bastante grueso. Calculo que tendrá unos tres o cuatro metros de cuerda. Esto servirá para improvisar un pequeño refugio, pero lo más importante: puedo fabricar trampas.

Y eso es todo. Examino bien el fondo por si algo se me ha pasado por alto, vuelco la mochila boca abajo y la sacudo en el suelo. La comida o las medicinas brillan por su ausencia.

Vuelvo a meter todo dentro y me acerco a Maddison.

—¿Estás lista ahora? —pregunto—. Deberíamos movernos. Siento que no nos hemos alejado lo suficiente.

Asiente, aunque veo que tiene los ojos cerrados.

—No es momento para echar una siesta.

Mi acusación hace que los abra de golpe

—No estaba echando una siesta.

—Confías demasiado en mí. No deberías hacer cosas como cerrar los ojos —digo, alargando una mano para ayudar a que se incorpore. Ella estira su brazo bueno.

—Sí, ya lo sé, puedes matarme en cualquier momento.

—La verdad, no me parece que vayas a ser de mucha ayuda.

—Déjame entonces —me dice alterada—. Venga, lárgate. No hay nada que pueda hacer para impedírtelo. Puedes llevarte el arco, es todo tuyo. Considéralo un regalo.

— Tranquila. Sólo te dejaré si no empiezas a mover el culo ya mismo. Tenemos que alejarnos antes de que los profesionales comiencen su cacería nocturna.

Maddison se sacude la ropa y se dispone a seguirme sin rechistar. Voy a necesitar unos niveles de paciencia de los que no sé si dispongo para aguantarla. Tardo poco tiempo en encontrar un sendero que no es fruto de actividad humana, sigue una pendiente hacia abajo, lo que significa que posiblemente llegue hasta un valle. Compruebo varias veces que Maddison me sigue mientras avanzo. Ya he asumido que seamos aliados temporales. Se lo debo por haberme traído el arco. Aunque eso no significa que estemos en el camino de hacernos amigos. Tengo de sobra con una amiga de la que preocuparme en la arena.

Caminamos atentos a cualquier sonido del bosque. Maddison se mueve sorprendentemente bien en un terreno desconocido para ella; no hace demasiado ruido, ni tropieza y se cae rodando, que es lo que me temía al principio. Por el camino encuentro una madriguera y mato a un conejo un tanto escuálido usando una piedra. Aunque estamos hambrientos, lo reservamos, ya que me consta que no es buena idea comerlo crudo.

Conforme avanzamos hay un cambio en la atmósfera. La temperatura templada de la Cornucopia se convierte en viento fresco y un cielo repleto de nubes me hace pensar que esta noche vamos a necesitar algún tipo de refugio.

—Mira eso —le digo a Madisson señalando el cielo.

—¿Qué?—pregunta—. Son nubes. Posiblemente llueva.

Es bastante ágil y rápida, pero no tiene ni idea de nubes. Estas nubes no son de las que anuncian lluvia, sino tormenta de nieve. Observo el vendaje de su brazo y veo que se ha manchado de sangre. Ella no parece prestarle atención, aunque tampoco es la alegría de la huerta que era en el centro de entrenamiento. Me preocupaba un poco que estuviera de cháchara todo el camino. Sin embargo, se mantiene en silencio, concentrada y ceñuda mirando el terrero. Por fuerza tiene que dolerle la herida, pero no menciona nada al respecto. Aun así hacemos un alto en el camino para que pueda ajustarle un poco la venda e impedir que siga sangrando.

—¿Crees que puedes continuar? —le pregunto.

—Un rato más.

La carne alrededor del corte no tiene buena pinta y es más profundo de lo que me pareció en un primer momento. Madisson tiene la frente repleta de gotitas de sudor. La temperatura ha caído bastante, ella se envuelve el cuerpo con un brazo mientras yo hago lo que puedo con el otro.

—¿Tienes frío? Hay algo en la mochila para arroparte —sugiero.

—Da igual. Quiero llegar cuanto antes a dónde decidas que quieres quedarte a pasar la noche. Si me envuelvo a una manta no voy a poder seguir tu ritmo.

Por más que intenta parecer entera, noto que su voz suena más débil de lo que me tenía acostumbrado. He empezado a pensar que es más fuerte de lo que parecía (consiguió el arco, mató a su compañero de distrito y consiguió salir casi a salvo del baño de sangre), sin embargo decido que es el momento de buscar algún sitio en el que podamos pasar la noche. Lo ideal sería trepar un buen árbol, si es que Maddison es capaz de hacerlo. Voy mirando algunos que cumplan las condiciones necesarias, barajando la posibilidad de subirla a cuestas para que no tenga que usar el brazo lesionado, cuando nos topamos con un árbol de copa densa que parece haber sido derribado por el viento hace poco. Tiene las raíces fuera y la tierra está fresca y húmeda a su alrededor. Me abro camino entre las ramas hasta llegar al tronco y compruebo que apenas entra la luz. Es el refugio ideal, siempre y cuando alguno permanezca haciendo guardia.

—Bienvenida a nuestra humilde morada de esta noche —le anuncio a Maddison, que se ha quedado fuera vigilando—. Vamos, pasa y ponte cómoda.

—Pensaba que buscaríamos una cueva o algo por el estilo.

—¿Ves alguna cueva en los alrededores? No, ¿verdad? ¿O prefieres que nos sigamos moviendo?

—Esto me parece perfecto —me asegura.

Buscamos un lugar entre las ramas que quede un poco más despejado para hacernos hueco. Todavía capto algo de la luz exterior, pero creo que sería imposible saber que aquí hay alguien en cuanto anochezca. Maddison se sienta en una rama y se acurruca sobre sí misma.

—En una escala del uno al diez ¿cuánta hambre tienes? —le pregunto.

—Un once.

Me parece buena señal que esté hambrienta. Estoy barajando qué hacer con el conejo que cacé hace un rato. Comerlo crudo sigue pareciéndome peligroso. Podría hacer una fogata. Aprendí a hacer un fuego decente con dos pedernales en el centro de entrenamiento, pero sería aún más peligroso.

Por otro lado, estoy acostumbrado a pasar hambre. Una noche sin cenar me resulta el menor de los dramas, ya que he pasado cientos de ellas en el distrito. Vuelvo a revisar la mochila por si se me ha pasado algo por alto y me doy cuenta de que hay un pequeño bolsillo lateral con otro regalo cortesía del Capitolio: una bolsita con fruta seca.

Si fuera por Maddison nos la habríamos tragado de una sentada, pero tengo la sensatez de repartir a cada uno un par de trocitos para mantener un rato la boca ocupada y acompañarlo con un poco de pino. Maddidon hace una mueca cuando se lo ofrezco.

—En mi distrito nadie le hace ascos al pino — le digo.

Al final lo acepta de mala gana y se lo mete en la boca.

—No te creas que nosotros nos alimentamos de ostras todos los días —comenta con la boca llena de pino. Es evidente que no puede tragarlo—. Las algas son una parte básica en nuestra dieta. ¿Pero pino?

—He comido mucho pino en mi vida.

Maddison acaba por escupirlo.

—Es que se me hace bola —me dice.

Decido dejarlo estar. No digo que haya podido permitirse todo lo que quisiera en la vida, pero es evidente que tampoco ha pasado hambre.

En cuanto escuchamos el himno salimos fuera para ver las caras de los tributos caídos: ha muerto la chica del tres, el chico del cuatro, al que mató Maddison, la chica del cinco que pude ver hundida en el potingue verde, los dos tributos del seis, los dos del siete y del nueve. El chico del 10. El once no aparece. Contengo el aliento un segundo y lo suelto cuando suena de nuevo el himno, proyectan el escudo de Panem y se oscurece el cielo. Katniss sigue viva. Solo puedo esperar que no la hirieran en el baño de sangre y que haya encontrado algo de agua. Sé que puede aguantar perfectamente sin comer varios días y en ese sentido, seguro que se las apaña. El agua es otra historia. En nuestro camino no hemos visto ningún curso de agua y hemos recorrido bastantes kilómetros. Hemos dosificado lo más posible el que tenemos y eso no ha evitado que tenga la boca seca como un trapo y los labios agrietados.

Haciendo cuentas, han muerto en total diez tributos. Noto la misma rabia, el mismo odio que cada año viendo los Juegos, la misma impotencia por no poder hacer nada por evitarlos. La diferencia es que en esta edición formo parte de ellos y junto a la rabia también siento alivio: porque Katniss no ha muerto, porque yo no estoy muerto, porque quedan menos personas que quitarse de en medio para que ella pueda volver a casa y cuidar de nuestras familias.

El primer día siempre es demoledor, aunque no es de los peores años. A partir de aquí los juegos se ralentizan, los tributos que no pertenecen a la manada profesional se dispersan. Si no hay suficiente espectáculo, los Vigilantes se encargan de enviar diversión adicional que mantenga a las masas entretenidas.

Escucho un castañeo de dientes y siento a Maddison de pie, tiritando a mi lado. Por un momento me había olvidado de ella. La examino entre las sombras. Saco la linterna y compruebo que si no giras demasiadas veces la manivela, la luz que proyecta es tan débil que apenas ilumina. No sé si se debe a la escasez de luz, pero parece un espectro de labios amoratados y piel cetrina. Coloco mi mano en su mejilla. Está ardiendo.

—Maddie, creo que tienes fiebre.

Al ver que no contesta la conduzco al interior del árbol. Creo que su situación ha ido empeorando durante el día y yo no he querido ver las señales. No mentía la noche en que me dijo que era muy buena fingiendo.

Ella, medio se sienta, medio se tumba sobre una rama, con la cabeza recostada en otra. Le castañean los dientes de forma descontrolada y tiene una especie de espasmos que le sacuden el cuerpo. Saco la tela plateada de la mochila. Espero que realmente sirva para mantener el calor corporal. Debería ser suficiente. Tampoco puedo hacer mucho más por ella. Me quedo un rato mirándola, parece que se relaja poco a poco, y cuando veo que se le cierran los ojos, vuelvo fuera llevándome el cuchillo y el arco.

Si ella no está en condiciones tendré que hacer yo toda la guardia. Estoy alterado, porque al margen de lo de seguir vivo, todo me está saliendo al revés. Me he reunido con la persona equivocada, y no sólo eso, ahora ella está enferma. Si no fuera por Maddison me habría pasado la noche caminando en busca de Katniss, que es quien realmente me importa. Sin embargo, me doy cuenta de que no quiero que le ocurra a nada a Maddison, no quiero que muera, al menos mientras esté conmigo, y la sensación me llena de agobio. Doy vueltas alrededor del árbol, me planteo si subirme a otro, para ver si obtengo una visión un poco más completa de lo que es la arena, pero está demasiado oscuro para ver nada en absoluto.

Para colmo de males, el tiempo sigue cambiando. A peor. Primero noto una brusca ráfaga de aire sacudirme la cara, que no tarda en convertirse en viento frío y huracanado. Extiendo la mano. Es una ventisca de nieve, tal y como había previsto. Ese primer copo se multiplica por mil en cuestión de segundos. No sé dónde estaremos. No tengo ni idea de en qué parte del país habrán construido esta arena. Pero sé que es difícil que la naturaleza presentes cambios en el clima tan bruscos como el de hoy en cuestión de unas horas. Esto tiene que ser cosa de los Vigilantes.

Sin perder más el tiempo empiezo a cortar con el cuchillo cortezas de árboles para que nos sirvan de parapeto en nuestro refugio, si consigo que no se las lleve vendaval, nos protegerán un poco, por lo que clavo algunas en el suelo y otras las sujeto con el cordel a las ramas. No creo que se acerque ningún tributo durante la tormenta, estarán resguardados en alguna parte esperando a que pase el temporal. Si lo hiciera, está bastante claro que nos descubriría pronto, ya que mi nuevo invento no pasa desapercibido.

Maddison se asoma entre las ramas del árbol.

—Ven aquí dentro —me dice—. Vas a congelarte ahí fuera. O puede caerse otro árbol.

—¿Quieres quedarte quieta y calladita? —le chillo.

Esta es una situación que no tenía prevista. El ruido que hacen las ramas al moverse es un estruendo. El viento parece querer llevarse todo lo que encuentra en su camino. El hielo y la nieve me golpean la cara y me arañan la piel como si fueran agujas. Estoy muy muy cabreado; por el tiempo, por nuestra situación, prácticamente a la intemperie, por no haber buscado una puñetera cueva y por todo en general.

Maddison me apunta con la linterna. Me lanza una mirada febril y encolerizada.

—Claro que no me callo, pedazo de memo. ¿Pero quién te has creído para darme órdenes?

Eso me ablanda. Ella no tiene la culpa de esto.

—Lo siento —musito.

—Si yo muero esta noche y tú amaneces congelado o aplastado por un árbol, nada de nada habrá tenido sentido.

—¿Y qué tiene sentido en Los Juegos del Hambre?

No entiendo bien a qué se refiere, pero tampoco quiero morirme de frío, por lo que entro en nuestro pequeño refugio.

—Hazme sitio —digo—. No quiero morir congelado. Siempre quise una muerte heroica.

Maddison me hace hueco debajo de la manta, junto a ella. Enseguida noto su temperatura corporal. Está ardiendo y tal vez debería sacarla a la ventisca para bajarle un poco la fiebre. No lo sé. No tengo ni idea de cómo actuar y me está matando la frustración de sentirme inútil.

Al final le aparto un poco de manta disimuladamente para que sienta el viento, que todavía alcanza el interior de la copa del árbol. En el acto, ella empieza a tiritar con renovada intensidad. Aunque creo que es la mejor opción. De repente recuerdo un remedio casero de mi madre para tratarnos la fiebre en invierno. Vuelvo a salir fuera y recojo un puñado de nieve para ponérsela en las mejillas. Creo que en realidad lo agradece, pues pone cara de alivio. Al ver que funciona salgo a por más y me arriesgo a rellenar nuestra botella de agua, ya casi vacía, con la nieve. Si aún queda por la mañana, la pondré en su herida para que el agua ayude a desinfectarla.

Tampoco quiero pasarme de optimista, pero creo que mi idea está dando resultado y la temperatura Maddison empieza abajar. Ella se encoje y apoya la cabeza sobre mi pierna.

Parece más relajada, e incluso vuelven las preguntas.

—¿Una muerte heroica salvando a tu chica?

La nieve que sostenía contra sus mejillas se me escurre entre los dedos.

—¿Cuantas veces tengo que decirte que no es mi chica?

—Si no es tu chica, entonces, ¿sería mucho pedirte un beso?

La cuestión me pilla de improviso. No creo que nunca llegue a entender las intenciones de Maddison. O a anticipar su siguiente movimiento. Ni aun estando gravemente enferma.

O tal vez el motivo para que suelte estas cosas es precisamente por estar gravemente enferma.

—¿Crees que voy por ahí dando besos a diestro y siniestro? –me defiendo, aunque tampoco me haya acusado de nada

—Eso parece.

—Pues te equivocas —en realidad se equivoca a medias. Unos cuantos besos he dado.

—Bueno, por lo que sabemos… —Maddison comienza a enumerar con los dedos—, está tu compañera de distrito, el chico de tu pueblo, y quién sabe cuántos.

Esta muchacha es la personificación de ponerle al mal tiempo buena cara, pues me dedica una breve sonrisa. Con el trajín de la arena había olvidado la historia de Peeta.

—¿Me creerías si te digo que no he besado a ninguno?

—Con esa cara, no me creo si me dices que nunca has besado a nadie.

Entonces beso su mejilla ardiendo. Está tan caliente que me duelen los labios helados del frío del exterior.

—A ninguno de los dos que has mencionado, listilla. ¿Ya estás contenta?

—Los besos de buenas noches de mi abuela eran más apasionados que ese.

—Creo que deliras por la fiebre —le digo—. Duérmete y calla.

Decido hacer una nueva expedición al exterior en busca de más nieve cuando noto que algo se engancha entre las ramas de nuestro árbol. Es un paracaídas plateado con un botecito dorado colgando de él. Lo abro ansioso por ver que contiene. Dentro hay una sola capsula de color verde menta. Supongo que es para Madisson. Tiene que ser para Maddison.

—Alguien de fuera quiere que sigas dando la lata un poco más —anuncio cuando entro.

—¿Finnick? Pregunta Maddison.

—Supongo, esto no tiene pinta de ser para mí. Tómatela —le ofrezco la pastilla verde junto a la botella de agua.

—Ahora que he matado a Kai, no le queda más remedio que apostar por mí.

—Tal vez siempre apostó por ti. Esa medicina debe haber costado un dineral. Tienes buenos patrocinadores.

—No te lo creas. Finnick quería que estuviera en la alianza profesional, como hacen todos los tributos del Cuatro cada año.

Madisson juguetea con la pastilla entre los dedos.

—Venga, ¿a qué esperas? Cómete eso. Lo más probable es que te baje la fiebre.

—¿Y si no es para eso?

—¿Qué más puede ser? Si tienes fiebre es porque tu herida está infectada. Seguro que te ayuda a curarla y a que te sientas mejor.

Veo que sigue dudando. No sé si es que no se fía de Finnick, o en quién no confía es en mí. Lo cual no tiene sentido. La he ayudado hasta ahora.

—Tú misma —digo—. Si mañana estás muerta mejor para mí. Un tributo menos al que matar. Un paso más cerca de la victoria.

—Como si pretendieras ganar los Juegos…

—Eso no es de tu incumbencia.

Finalmente se traga la pastilla. El temporal parece haber amainado un poco. Nos acurrucamos juntos tapados por la manta, Maddison duerme, y yo espero a ver cuándo se hace de día, comprobando su temperatura cada poco rato.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Por última vez: capítulo siete.**_

* * *

Me despierto con un trino de pájaros. La luz del alba se proyecta débilmente entre las ramas y me siento envuelto en un calor agradable y tranquilo. Estoy empezando a entornar los ojos de nuevo, cuando caigo que sigo en los Juegos del Hambre, con el cuerpo de Maddison junto al mío como si nos hubieran unido con pegamento.

El cansancio debió de ganarme la batalla ayer por la noche, a pesar de mi intención de mantenerme despierto. Me reprendo por no haber hecho una guardia en condiciones. Al menos sigo teniendo el cuchillo agarrado en mi mano derecha. La parte izquierda de mi cuerpo está completamente inmovilizada por el de Maddison, quien ha pasado un brazo por encima de mi cadera y duerme tranquilamente, con la respiración constante y haciendo pequeños ruiditos con el aire que suelta por la nariz y la boca. Coloco mi mano sobre su frente para asegurarme de que no tiene fiebre. Maddison se remueve y me aprieta más junto a ella. Me doy un momento para fijarme en sus pestañas, largas y densas, del mismo color de su pelo desparramado sobre mi pecho y sus hombros. Parece tan en paz que me da miedo moverme y romper el momento. No creo que vayamos a disfrutar de muchos de este tipo en la arena. Aunque tal vez, si encuentro a Katniss…

Poco a poco me voy mentalizando que hay que ponerse en marcha. Me quito suavemente a Maddison de encima, me incorporo y le muevo el hombro que no tiene herido. Maddison se vuelve a acomodar y continúa plácidamente dormida.

—Mad —digo con voz queda—. Maddison, hay que levantarse.

—Un poco más —intenta agarrarme del brazo y tirar de mí hacia ella—. Vuelve aquí conmigo.

Tengo que poner los ojos en blanco. Esta chica no tiene remedio.

—¡Maddison! Que te levantes, leches.

Por fin se incorpora, todavía con los ojos a medio abrir y las mejillas enrojecidas. Parece que es una de esas raras personas que están guapas nada más despertarse.

—No hace falta ponerse así —me dice, y se restriega la cara con ambas manos en un intento de quitarse el sueño de encima. Luego me enseña una amplia sonrisa—. Buenos días Gale

—¿Se puede saber por qué estás tan contenta?

—No me duele nada — contesta—. Un poco el brazo, pero nada que ver con lo de ayer. Creo que la medicina me ha hecho dormir más profundamente. He tenido unos sueños de lo más raros.

—¿Qué tipo de sueños?—pregunto curioso.

—No quieres saberlo.

—¿Pero del tipo de una pesadilla?

—Uy, para nada.

Es curioso, el rato que he dormido tampoco he tenido pesadillas, solo una especie absorbente vacío.

Salgo de nuestro refugio para encontrarme con un sol resplandeciente y ningún resto de la nieve y la tormenta de ayer por la noche. Es el segundo día en la arena y tengo la impresión de llevar aquí un mes. Por suerte, gracias a la nieve hemos podido rellenar la botella. Y gracias a Finnick, Maddison se encuentra fresca como una lechuga esta mañana.

Es ella quién menciona lo evidente.

—Esto no estaba aquí ayer.

Se refiere a… Todo, básicamente, nada de lo que estaba a nuestro alrededor ayer por la noche lo está ahora. Ni los árboles que nos rodeaban, ni una roca grande con musgo en la superficie, ni el tronco hueco de un roble muerto del que saqué la mayor parte de la corteza que usé para evitar que pasara el aire a nuestro refugio. Sólo queda el árbol caído en el que hemos pasado la noche. Ni siquiera la tierra del suelo es igual.

Ahora nos rodea otro tipo de vegetación, una de un clima más templado, con matorrales y arbustos en flor. La parte buena es que puedo ver algunas bayas que podrían ser comestibles. La mala, que estamos mucho más expuestos a que nos vean.

—¿Lo habrán hecho durante la noche? —pregunta Maddison.

—Supongo —digo—. Los Vigilantes pueden hacer magia.

Veo como Maddison se acerca a uno de los arbustos con toda la intención de llevarse una mora a la boca. A mí también me llaman a gritos, sin embargo le chillo:

—No te acerques a eso. Podría ser peligroso.

Sorprendentemente, me hace caso y se aleja. Comemos lo que queda de la bolsa de fruta seca con un poco de agua como desayuno. Preparo la mochila y el arco y le entrego el cuchillo a Maddison.

—¿Tienes idea de cómo usarlo?

Se me acerca por detrás, rápida como una sombra, y coloca el cuchillo en mi cuello, rodeándome los hombros con el otro brazo, tal y como hice yo ayer con ella.

—Creo que me hago una idea —me susurra.

El corazón me golpea en el pecho durante una fracción de segundo, hasta que noto la risita de Maddison retumbar contra mi espalda.

—¿Vas a matarme? —pregunto.

Maddison se pega más a mi cuerpo y presiona el agarre. No sé por qué tengo la impresión de que disfruta de esto.

—Lo he pensado —contesta—. Pero creo que por ahora te dejaré vivir un poco más. Todavía puedes serme útil.

Me deshago de ella fácilmente. Eso es decir las cosas claras y no andarse con rodeos.

—Ya está bien de jueguecitos por esta mañana.

—No estaba jugando —comenta muy seria—. Podría hacerlo, Gale. Podría haberlo hecho, rajarte el cuello.

—Lo sé —digo.

—Pero no quería. Creo que juntos estamos mejor.

—Yo tampoco quería hacerlo ayer —me intento disculpar—. Pero Maddie estamos en los Juegos…

—Pero Maddie, estamos en los Juegos del Hambre —hace una imitación de mi voz bastante decente—. Es lo que ibas a decir, ¿verdad? No empieces con eso. Aunque estemos en los Juegos seguimos siendo personas.

—Personas que deben largarse de aquí cuanto antes.

—Tenemos un arco y un cuchillo. Tú puedes cazar la comida y ahora también tenemos un poco de agua. No tenemos que movernos —discute ella.

—No creo que quedarse quieto sea buena idea. Si las cosas han cambiado de sitio —respondo, ya que estar parado nunca ha sido uno de mis fuerte—tal vez también lo haya hecho la Cornucopia. Creo que deberíamos averiguarlo.

Lo que en realidad quiero es encontrar a Katniss y dudo que los Vigilantes vayan a traérmela. No se lo digo a Maddison para no romper el delicado equilibrio que se ha creado entre nosotros tras el incidente con el cuchillo.

Hacer el camino de vuelta desde dónde llegamos no es que sea difícil, es imposible. Es como si lo hubieran cambiado todo de sitio. El bosque es menos frondoso, los árboles son distintos. Me pregunto si es posible mover la arena durante la noche, y aunque la idea parezca descabellada, llego a la conclusión de que sí que lo es. Pocas cosas hay imposibles en el Capitolio. Como la orientación forma una parte importante de la supervivencia y ahora no contamos con eso, decido trepar a un árbol para tener una mejor idea de nuestra situación, aunque tampoco saco nada en claro. Hay grupos de árboles dispersos, un bosquecillo más frondoso al oeste, pero no diviso la Cornucopia ni hay ningún tributo a la vista.

—¿Escuchaste algún cañonazo durante la noche? —me pregunta Maddison.

—No mientras estuve despierto.

—Eso no es una buena noticia. En el Capitolio estarán ávidos de sangre.

No es una buena noticia para ella. Para mi significa saber que Katniss sigue con vida.

Ni un segundo después siento el suelo temblar bajo nuestros pies, me giro hacia atrás y veo la nube de polvo acercarse y escucho un zumbido agudo. No sé de qué se trata, pero tenemos que correr. Agarro a Maddison de la manga de su chaqueta.

—¡Corre! —le chillo. La polvareda avanza tan rápido que se me ha metido en la garganta y apenas puedo hablar, el estruendo resulta ensordecedor, se te mete en el cuerpo y te retumba dentro como si fuera un terremoto.

Había estado todo demasiado tranquilo, Maddison tenía razón. ¿Ninguna muerte en un día entero? Eso es inaceptable para la audiencia. Corro con todas mis fuerzas, apenas veo a Maddison seguirme el ritmo. No sé delante de lo que estamos corriendo, pero sea lo que sea seguro que es mortal. Pronto empiezan los sonidos salvajes, sonidos de otro tiempo, de otro lugar muy alejado de aquí. Todos se mezclan en un solo alarido conjunto que me reverbera en las tripas. Pienso en fieras, en animales salvajes incontrolados dispuestos a aplastarnos, a devorarnos, pero sobre todo pienso en mutos.

La estampida acaba con toda la vegetación que encuentra a su paso. Todavía no puedo verla, no me queda más que correr y ni siquiera creo que eso sea suficiente. Intento no bajar el ritmo mientras busco a Maddison con la mirada. No la encuentro. Temo que se haya caído, temo haberla dejado atrás. Las jornadas interminables corriendo en el bosque me han hecho rápido y resistente, ¿pero ella? Recoger mariscos en la orilla del mar, no creo que ayude a ponerse en forma.

—¡Maddison! —Vuelvo a gritar—, los pulmones me arden, noto latido del corazón hasta en la garganta—. ¡Maddison!

¿Debería retroceder para buscarla? Sería una locura, significaría acabar muertos los dos, pero ¿debería? Justo en ese momento de incertidumbre veo un espectro correr paralelo a mí, a unos cuantos metros de distancia. Un poco más cerca se encuentra Maddison. ¿Qué es esa cosa? ¿Es un tributo? Se acerca peligrosamente a ella, por lo que no lo dudo. Freno una décima de segundo, cargo una flecha y disparo. La fecha pasa de largo entre los dos, es difícil acertar blancos en movimiento y con tanto polvo resulta casi imposible. Sigo corriendo un poco más. El espectro cada vez está más cerca de Maddison. No distingo si es humano, si va armado, no distingo nada. No obstante vuelvo a reducir el ritmo y esta vez me concentro de verdad. Cargo la flecha, tenso el arco al máximo e imagino la curva que hará en el aire. Se le clava en la espalda y cae derribado al suelo. Maddison continúa corriendo como una loca. Lo que nos sigue por detrás cada vez está más cerca.

Suena un cañonazo. No freno, pero hay algo que detiene mi avance. Es como si atravesara una pared invisible a cámara lenta, los miembros se me congelan y me abrasan al mismo tiempo, la visión se me nubla. Intento llamar a Maddison pero mi voz no quiere salir.

Aterrizo en un suelo de arena. Parece que me hubieran dado una paliza, me duelen tantas cosas que sería una pérdida de tiempo ponerse a contarlas. Miro a mi alrededor y lo primero que veo es a ella, tirada en el suelo, con las piernas y los brazos abiertos en cruz.

Intento moverme en su dirección, pero tengo la sensación de que me hubiera dado una descarga eléctrica, los miembros no me responden, los siento pesados, como si estuvieran adheridos al suelo. Maddison no se mueve. Me arrastro hacia ella sin olvidarme de mis escasas posesione: el arco y la mochila. Tardo en llegar lo que me parece una eternidad. Maddie está inerte, con los ojos cerrados. Pego la cabeza a su pecho, su corazón aún late.

Empiezo a zarandearla sin ninguna delicadeza.

—¡Maddison!, Maddison, por lo que más quieras, abre los ojos.

Y ella me obedece. Abre los enormes ojos verdes y me atraviesa con su mirada.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —pregunta.

Tal vez sean los nervios, la tensión acumulada, o que me estoy empezando a acostumbrar a su compañía, pero no resisto el impulso de abrazarla.

—Pensaba que habías muerto —digo.

—Gale, no puedo moverme.

—Tranquila, tarda un poco en pasarse. Prueba a mover un dedo.

Ella lo hace y se contempla la mano con fascinación.

—Ves, va poco a poco. En unos minutos estarás como nueva.

Nos miramos a los ojos durante un momento, como para asegurarnos de que seguimos vivos. Sin embargo, no hay tiempo para andar zanganeando. Aunque sigo en el suelo agarro mi arco y me preparo para cualquier ataque inminente. No tengo ni idea de dónde hemos ido a parar.

—¿Tienes el cuchillo? —le pregunto a Maddison.

Ella se palpa el muslo, donde lo había sujetado con el cinturón del traje.

—Aquí esta. Pero me temo que he perdido la botella de agua.

Recuerdo haberle dado la botella de agua antes de empezar la estampida, para que bebiera un poco.

—No te preocupes, mira —digo señalando al frente.

—¡Caray! —exclama Maddison.

Delante de nuestras narices, a unos veinte metros, hay un gran lago, con su orilla arenosa y pequeñas olas yendo y viniendo. Justo en el centro se encuentra la Cornucopia, vacía de tributos, por lo que parece, pero repleta de suministros y armas.

—¿Pero qué han hecho? —se pregunta Maddison.

—Creo que han sustituido el mejunje verde de ayer por agua —contesto—. Suponiendo que sea agua. Debe de haber una especie de depósito por debajo que los Vigilantes llenan de lo que se les antoja. La Cornucopia estará sobre algún tipo de plataforma para mantenerla a flote.

Aunque lo que más nos intriga a ambos es la pared invisible que hemos atravesado para llegar aquí. Maddison piensa que se trata de un campo de fuerza.

—No era un campo de fuerza eléctrico, eso nos habría matado.

—¿Qué era entonces? Algo capaz de frenar la avalancha y dejarnos pasar a nosotros.

—Vete a saber. Un vigilante con el dedo sobre un botón. Maddison, lo único que cuenta es seguir vivos.

—Pero cada vez queda menos tiempo.

—Prefiero no pensarlo. Prefiero pensar en que es lo siguiente que voy a hacer y no en qué pasará si lo hago.

Una vez que Maddison recupera toda la movilidad de su cuerpo nos acercamos a la orilla. Maddison no pierde el tiempo. Se quita las botas, se remanga los pantalones y se mete hasta las rodillas para después lavarse la cara con el agua mientras yo la miro horrorizado.

—¿Pero qué haces? Podría estar envenenada.

—No lo está —me informa lamiéndose los labios—, pero tampoco es potable. Es agua salada.

Mi gozo en un pozo, porque yo también pensé que sería agua apta para el consumo. Tengo la lengua como la suela de una zapatilla después de la carrera.

—Sal aquí fuera y ponte las botas por si tenemos que salir pitando —le ordeno a Maddison.

—Gale, querido, creo que habíamos dejado claro que no me puedes obligar a hacer nada —contesta llevándose la mano al cuchillo, que continúa en su muslo.

—Maddison, querida, ¿podrías venir aquí fuera para que podamos investigar los alrededores?

—Mucho mejor —contesta con una amplia sonrisa.

Maddison sale del agua y nos dedicamos a recorrer el perímetro del lago varias veces. No parece haber nadie. Sin embargo, tengo la impresión desde que llegamos que hay varios pares de ojos mirando, esperando a que bajemos la guardia, esperando a… No lo sé. Es lo que me dice el instinto, en realidad no hemos visto ni una sombra y la búsqueda ha sido exhaustiva. Los dos sabemos lo que hay que hacer, y es llegar a la Cornucopia. Nos acercamos de nuevo a la orilla del lago.

—¿Sabes nadar? —le pregunto a Maddison.

—Pues claro. Vengo del distrito Cuatro, donde nos tiran al agua desde recién nacidos.

Sopeso las posibilidades y, lo mires por donde lo mires, lo mejor es ir uno solo para que el otro pueda guardarle las espaldas. Así es cómo lo haríamos si una situación similar se hubiera dado en nuestro bosque en lugar de en la arena, si estuviera acompañado de Katniss, en vez de Maddison. Me está matando la preocupación por ella, por no saber dónde está ni cuál es su estado.

Mientras estoy perdido en mis pensamientos, Maddison decide por ambos:

—Mejor será que dejemos de marear la perdiz. Lo haré yo – ya se está quitando otra vez los zapatos—. Déjame la mochila, la llenaré cuanto pueda y volveré en un suspiro, te lo prometo.

—Ni hablar —se me escapa de la boca sin pensarlo—. Podrías ahogarte. Podría haber tributos allí metidos. Se me ocurren mil posibilidades y ninguna es buena.

Maddison me mira irritada.

—Tengo el cuchillo Gale. Iré, y si me atacan, tendré con que defenderme. No soy la damisela en apuros que te piensas.

—Yo no he dicho que te considere ninguna damisela en apuros.

Maddison da media vuelta, lanza el cuchillo y lo clava justo en medio del tronco de un árbol a más de diez metros de distancia. No digo nada, pues no tengo nada que decir, estoy demasiado ocupado con la boca abierta. Camina hacia el árbol con el cuchillo y regresa a mi lado.

—Pero lo piensas. Quiero hacerlo, Gale.

—Es demasiado peligroso —noto que empiezan a acabárseme los argumentos.

—Lo es, pero necesitamos el agua. No podemos ir los dos, eso sí que sería estúpido. Además, el recorrido es corto, si aparece alguien puedo lanzarme al agua. Te prometo que no me alejaré de la orilla.

No me quito de la cabeza la pregunta de si dejaría que lo hiciera en caso de ser Katniss en lugar de Maddison. Sin lugar a dudas habríamos discutido largo y tendido sobre el tema. Puede que ella sea mejor nadadora, pero yo tengo más fuerza. Le confiaría mi vida y sé a ciencia cierta que dispararía a cualquier peligro y acertaría con la flecha.

Maddison se quita la chaqueta, pero se deja todo el resto de ropa puesta. Se adentra en el lago y cuando el agua le llega por la cintura, desaparece de la superficie. Verla nadar es un espectáculo. No sólo es rápida, es la forma en que se mueve y avanza, coordinando todos sus miembros en cada movimiento.

No tarda nada en llegar a la cornucopia. Me saluda con una mano mientras yo intento abarcar todas las direcciones con el arco.

—No te distraigas —le chillo—. Date prisa.

Va directa a por el agua. Encuentra varias botellas que rellena en los grandes depósitos y guarda en la mochila. Guarda también manzanas que encuentra en un saco de arpillera. Veo como coge una, la mira sonriente y le da un mordisco. En ese momento capto un movimiento detrás de ella. Alguien aparece de debajo de la lona que cubría el resto de suministros blandiendo una espada de hoja corta.

Disparo la flecha que ya tenía cargada y luego grito su nombre. La flecha le acierta en el hombro. No sé de quién se trata, es un tributo de pequeño tamaño, creo que el chico del distrito 3. Se tambalea hacía atrás, lo que permite a Maddison dar media vuelta y clavarle el cuchillo en el estómago. El chico sigue dando tumbos. No cae, pero ya ha soltado la espada.

—¡Vuelve al agua! ¡Rápido! —mi voz suena como un rugido ahogado mientras cargo más flechas y las disparo, desperdiciando más de las que debería. El chico parece muerto, pero no suena el cañón.

Ella está al borde del agua, preparada para lanzarse, cuando pisa en algún punto y explota por los aires. Lo veo todo a cámara lenta. La mochila saltar por los aires, junto con trozos de tela, miembros y sangre, suspendidos entre el humo, el fuego y la pólvora durante un momento para luego depositarse en el suelo.

Yo también caigo de rodillas sobre la tierra, el estallido me retumba tan fuerte en el pecho que creo que me va a estallar de un momento a otro. El pitido en los oídos me llega hasta el cerebro.

En cuanto la onda expansiva pierde fuerza, suenan los dos cañones.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Por última vez: capítulo octavo.**_

* * *

Cuando consigo moverme, deseo seguir disparando al muchacho que yace muerto al pie de la Cornucopia, como si con ello pudiera vengar a Maddison. Quiero encontrar más tributos y acabar con todos ellos. Siento que me arden os ojos, aunque sé que no voy a llorar, ni a gritar, ni a hacer absolutamente nada. Conozco bien los mecanismos para esconder mis emociones y a buen seguro, habrá cámaras enfocándome en este momento de desesperación y rabia.

Me froto la cara en un intento de rehacerla para las cámaras, intentando adoptar un gesto frío e indiferente, como si todo estuviera bien (cuando nada lo está). Me digo que no es más que un programa de televisión, hecho por y para sádicos adictos al drama y la sangre. No voy a rellenar minutos de su espectáculo si puedo evitarlo. Intento mentalizarme de que tengo que huir de aquí antes de que otros tributos me encuentren. Me arrastro hasta la línea de árboles, creo que aún no estoy preparado para levantarme, persiste el pitido en los oídos y la cabeza me da vueltas como si me hubieran subido a la noria que colocan en el distrito el único día de fiesta. Se me ocurre que debería ir a la Cornucopia a por el agua que Maddison no ha podido traer. Sin embargo, desecho inmediatamente la idea. No quiero ir allí, no quiero ve los restos de mi aliada adheridos al suelo. El aerodeslizador aún no ha llegado y dudo que tengan algo que recoger aparte del cadáver del chico.

Maddison se ha desintegrado completamente, igual que hizo mi padre en la explosión de la mina. No es momento para pensar en mi padre muerto y sin embargo no dejo de pensar en él.

Me estoy tomando un segundo para barajar mis opciones y recomponerme, cuando veo una persona venir chillando hacia mí con algo en la mano. Cargo de inmediato una flecha, puedo dispararla aunque no pueda moverme del suelo, pero necesito que se aproxime un poco más. Tenso la flecha al máximo con la goma del arco y enfoco con un solo ojo a mi objetivo. Hoy estoy dispuesto a matar tanto como haga falta. No tengo ningún problema en convertir la arena en un cementerio.

Estoy a punto de soltar la flecha…. Pero no lo hago, debido a que quien corre hacia mí es Katniss.

¡Es Katniss!

Desde que nos metieron aquí no he querido hacer otra cosa que chillar su nombre. Ahora noto ese impulso con más fuerza que nunca.

Mientras bajo el arco, siento una oleada de alivio llenarme de aire los pulmones que me permite respirar de nuevo. Corre hacía mí con un cuchillo en la mano, lleva tan solo media chaqueta y tiene la trenza chamuscada. Pero está viva. Y está huyendo de las peores bestias que hay en la arena: los profesionales.

Me incorporo sabiendo que es posible que me caiga redondo al suelo. Tengo la impresión de que la explosión me ha afectado al equilibrio. Tiro de mi cuerpo justo a tiempo para esquivar una lanza que pasa rozándome el costado. Katniss casi se me echa encima antes de poder frenar su carrera. Le doy inmediatamente su arco, antes de que podamos intercambiar palabras. Ella es mejor y más rápida. Su primera flecha impacta en el hombro de Glimmer, la segunda en el muslo de Cato. Glimmer se tambalea un poco, sin embargo Cato… Puedo ver donde ha impactado la flecha, debería haberlo derribado pero sigue corriendo hacia nosotros como un loco con su espada enorme en la mano.

—Vamos Gale —me dice Katniss—. Huyamos, somos más rápidos que ellos.

Por alguna razón no quiero huir. Quiero enfrentarme a los profesionales y acabar con todos.

A pesar de sus palabras, Katniss sigue disparando flechas. La siguiente impacta en el tobillo de Cato. Un lugar extraño, me cuesta entender la razón por la que no lo ha disparado en un ojo, sabiendo que puede hacerlo. Aun así, es lo que hace que se detengan y discutan un momento antes de emprender la huida en dirección contraria. Cato cojea de vuelta mientras grita improperios. Su compañera de distrito tiene que ayudarlo. Glimmer se sujeta el hombro con una mano mientras el tributo de su distrito, un chico alto llamado Marvel, tira de la flecha hacia fuera. Ninguna es una herida mortal, sobrevivirán ambos y seguramente les enviaran regalos con los que arreglarse. Imagino que son los favoritos del público y tienen cientos de patrocinadores.

Cuando están lo bastante lejos, cuando les hemos perdido completamente de vista, Katniss me abraza. Yo le devuelvo el abrazo menos efusivo de la historia de los abrazos. Me siento vacío y sin fuerzas, querría haberme enfrentado a ellos, haberlos matado o haber muerto intentándolo. Pero mis dos cuchillos contra su arsenal de armas habrían sido como ir a la guerra armado sólo con un tirachinas. Si hubiéramos tenido otro arco, no quedaría vivo ninguno.

—Gale —dice Katniss, que continúa abrazada a mi pecho—. ¿Estás herido? Temí que los últimos cañonazos fueran por ti. Estaba asustada.

—Sigo vivo —contesto, aunque ahora mismo me siento en una especie de limbo. Ni vivo, ni muerto. Me mantengo en pie tan solo porque me sostienen las piernas.

Mi falta absoluta de entusiasmo la pone alerta.

—¿Quiénes eran? —pregunta.

—El chico del Tres y Maddison.

—¿Maddison? ¿La tributo del Cuatro? —Su voz no puede ocultar la molestia— ¿Os hicisteis aliados antes de entrar en la arena?

No es una pregunta. Por el tono que usa, reconozco la acusación en toda regla. Aprieta los labios y frunce el ceño como siempre que está disgustada. Pero no tiene ningún derecho a estarlo, después de pasar de mí olímpicamente como lo hizo en el Capitolio. Tampoco es el mejor momento para recriminarse nada. ¿Es que no se da cuenta? Aún siento algo en el pecho que no puedo quietarme de encima, como si me estuviera ahogando, todavía tengo la misma nausea. De hecho, me aparto a un lado y vomito en el escaso desayuno sobre la arena.

Me limpio la boca con la manga de la chaqueta, se le queda impregnado un olor asqueroso. Estoy por quitármela y abandonarla. Aquí no sirve de nada, parece que estuviéramos en el puñetero trópico, pero soy lo bastante sensato como para guardarla en la mochila al recordar el frío de la noche anterior. La cabeza me sigue dando vueltas, por lo que me siento en el suelo con ella entre las rodillas y me la cubro con ambos brazos.

Katniss se agacha a mi lado.

–¿Estás bien? —Pregunta, con una mano en mi espalda.

Tengo que tragarme las palabras, porque no estoy bien. No estoy bien y tampoco quiero decírselo, pues no tiene nada que ver con ella.

Acabo de perder a alguien que me gustaría que siguiera vivo, y es un pensamiento que dudo que uno pueda permitirse tener en los Juegos. Aunque fuera provisional, aunque fuera un acuerdo extraño, Maddison era mi aliada. Si dependiera de mí y no pusiera a Katniss en peligro, encontraría la forma de incendiar el estadio, con todos dentro, para no dar al Capitolio más espectáculo, ni más Juegos, ni más programa televisado.

Terminaría con su matanza con otra más rápida. Todos ardiendo. La idea me consuela en cierto modo y gana espacio en mi cabeza. Si les quitamos los Juegos y a sus vencedores, ¿qué les quedaría? ¿Cómo reaccionarían los distritos ante eso? Sin embargo, no creo que Katniss lo entienda, no creo que pudiera hacerlo, ya que no veo que tenga ningún aliado aquí dentro. Por lo que me limito a respirar hondo e intentar no atragantarme con la rabia. Katniss se dedica a darme golpecitos en la espalda, como si eso ayudara en algo a mi estado.

—Dame un momento Catnip — digo apartándola—. Necesito estar solo.

Katniss lo entiende y se separa. Sigo esperando algún tipo de lágrima, aunque sea para liberar tensión, pero no sale ni una mísera gota. Sólo siento el fuego en los ojos. Un odio crudo y descarnado que me hierve por dentro, se expande por los pulmones y me llega a la boca en forma de bilis verde. Lo escupo. No puedo seguir vomitando. Ya no me queda nada en el estómago.

Levanto la vista y veo a Katniss de guardia, con el arco en la mano. Cuando nuestras miradas entran en contacto me dice:

—Los profesionales andarán cerca, esperando a que estemos con la guardia baja para atacarnos.

Espero que los profesionales estén lamiéndose sus heridas en estos momentos, pero sus palabras hacen que reaccione. Si mis cuentas están en lo cierto, llevan sin matar a nadie desde el baño de sangre. Eso debe estar volviéndoles locos.

Intento buscar los restos de Maddison en la Cornucopia, para despedirme de ella antes de seguir adelante. Por más que busco, sólo encuentro al chico muerto del distrito Tres, con mi flecha atravesándole el hombro, un cuchillo clavado en las tripas, caído de lado frente a nosotros en medio de un charco de sangre.

—Vamos Gale —me dice Katniss—. Ya está muerto.

Todavía me siento paralizado, como si los miembros no respondieran a su debido tiempo cuando mi cerebro les envía la información de moverse. Pensaba que el miedo en la arena sería como el miedo en el bosque, cuando nos atacaba una manada de perros salvajes, pero esto es completamente distinto. Todavía tengo que aprender a manejarlo y a hacer de él un motor que me obligue a continuar en marcha.

—¿Por qué no se los llevan? —pregunto a nadie en particular y al Capitolio en concreto. Es Katniss quien me contesta.

—No lo harán mientras estemos aquí parados. Están esperando a que nos marchemos.

Katniss alarga su mano para que me incorpore. El pitido en los oídos sigue siendo insoportable y me cuesta caminar derecho. Vuelvo la cabeza hacia la Cornucopia por última vez.

—¿Sabías su nombre? —pregunto. Mi amiga no necesita que le explique de quién estoy hablando.

—Nunca lo supe. Trabajaba para los profesionales vigilando las provisiones. Cuando apareció el agua se quedó aislado.

—Pensé que te habrías alejado de la Cornucopia. ¿Has estado vigilándola?

—Recogí esto —ella me muestra su mochila.

Es de un naranja horrendo que te hace querer dejar de mirarla. La abre y me da unas gafas. Al probármelas compruebo que no sólo mejoran la visión, sino que la amplifican a muchos metros de distancia. Vuelvo a mirar la Cornucopia y ahora sí que aprecio con todo lujo de detalle lo que queda de Maddison. La visión me revuelve el estómago, suerte que ya lo tengo completamente vacío. No creo que sea una imagen muy atractiva para los patrocinadores verme en este estado, poniéndome enfermo cada tres minutos aproximadamente.

—¿Entonces que hiciste? ¿Trepaste al árbol más alto? Ni siquiera pude verte en el baño de sangre.

—Cuando sonó el gong, la verdad es que reaccioné tarde para intentar coger el arco, así que agarre esta mochila que andaba desperdigada. Y sí, corrí hasta alejarme lo suficiente y me encaramé a un árbol. La mochila tenía comida, un saco para el frío, un cuchillo y las gafas, pero nada de agua. Tuve que bajar a buscarla esta mañana, estaba en muy mal estado.

—¿Y la encontraste? —pregunto esperanzado.

Katniss me pasa un pequeño recipiente que no llegará al medio litro. Le doy un minúsculo trago que consigue mojarme la lengua de trapo. Tengo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no acabarla.

—Hay un estanque —continúa mi amiga—. Allí es dónde me encontraron los profesionales. Al amanecer fue cuando vi como llenaban la Cornucopia de agua, por lo que supuse que ellos también estarían aislados.

—O saben nadar o habían salido de caza —afirmo.

—Lo segundo —dice Katniss—. Seguro que ahora se refugian en el estanque.

Agarro su trenza con una mano. Tiene el extremo chamuscado y la chaqueta de su traje se ha visto reducida a la mitad de lo que era.

–¿Qué ha pasado con esto? —pregunto, haciéndole cosquillas con los restos de su pelo quemado en la nariz.

—Justo antes de que me encontrasen los profesionales hubo un incendio. Más bien una pared de fuego, por suerte no causó demasiado daño.

Todavía tengo su trenza en la mano, las puntas están abrasadas, pero el resto tampoco está en muy buen estado. De repente tengo la tentación de cortarlo. Y lo hago, con el cuchillo, que está lo bastante afilado como para necesitar un solo tajo. La trenza queda desecha y el pelo oscuro le cae como una cortina a la altura de los hombros.

Katniss me mira indignada.

—¿Pero qué has hecho? —pregunta.

—Si tuvieras un espejo me lo agradecerías —repongo.

No entiendo bien la razón, pero cortar el pelo de Katniss me ha devuelto los ánimos. Ella no parece muy contenta, recoge los restos de pelo del suelo y los guarda en la mochila mientras me mira con cara de enfado.

—No tenías derecho —me recrimina.

—Lo siento.

—No lo sientes —dice mientras destrenza lo que le queda de pelo.

—Sólo es pelo. Crece muy rápido.

—Vete a la mierda, Gale. Era mi pelo —me grita y sale pitando en dirección contraria.

Como ya me encuentro algo mejor, no pierdo el tiempo y la sigo. No pretendía echar más leña al fuego de nuestra relación con lo de la trenza. Quién pensaría que le iba a importar tanto

Me freno en seco antes de sobrepasar la línea de árboles.

La intuición me dice que, dados los recientes acontecimientos, no deberíamos volver a la Cornucopia. Sin embargo, si está vacía, es nuestra oportunidad de conseguir comida y agua.

—Voy a hacerlo —le digo a Katniss dando media vuelta—. Voy a ir allí. Tú me cubres con el arco. Antes de que lo cambien todo de sitio

—Gale, no —niega ella, agarrándome de la manga de la chaqueta.

En ese momento el cielo se repliega en dos mitades iguales y nos azota un remolino de viento. Corremos al refugio de los árboles y una vez allí vemos como un aerodeslizador levanta el cadáver del chico muerto. A Maddison no pueden llevársela más que a trocitos. Necesitarían una espátula para rasparla. Momentos después de que las pinzas desaparezcan, vemos drenarse el agua del lago que rodeaba la Cornucopia. Por un momento se convierte en un pozo vació de nada. Tengo que contener las ganas de salir corriendo hacía allí. Lo único que me detiene es el destello verde del sol sobre el mejunje que nos tuvo paralizados ayer por la mañana. Me hipnotiza la forma en que aumenta y se expande y llena todo el espacio. Fantástico, ahora llegar hasta los suministros es imposible del todo, si no queremos quedar atrapados. La parte buena es que los profesionales tampoco podrán hacerlo.

—Vamos —le pido a Katniss—, por fin convencido de que hay que largarse. Tendremos que apañárnoslas con el poco agua de la botella.

Me alivia ver que soy capaz de correr de nuevo. Marchamos por un terreno desconocido en esta arena. No es el de ayer por la noche, ni tampoco el de esta mañana, pero se asemeja a nuestro bosque del doce en cuanto nos separamos lo bastante de la Cornucopia. Hay árboles densos y troncos cubiertos de musgo y líquenes, por lo que avanzamos rápido, parando solo para ingerir trocitos de cecina de vaca que venían en la mochila de Katniss y beber diminutos traguitos de agua. A pesar de las circunstancias, me gusta estar con Katniss, aquí, en medio de la naturaleza. Nos compenetramos perfectamente, nos guardamos las espaldas y no necesitamos muchas palabras para comunicarnos. Lo cual es bueno, ya que no creo que la alegría por verme haya hecho que a ella se le pase el cabreo.

A medida que nos alejamos empiezo a notar como el ambiente su nubla y se hace más denso. No se trata de las nubes que anunciaban tormenta el día de ayer, sino de otro tipo de niebla que no es húmeda sino seca, más parecida al humo. Me recuerda a la que nos impedía la visión nada más entrar en la arena. Aunque parece inofensiva de momento y ayudará a mantenernos ocultos, siento el malestar en los ojos y en la garganta.

Recuerdo entonces el conejo que llevo sujeto en el cinturón.

—Hora del almuerzo —informo a Katniss.

Recogemos entre los dos las ramas más secas que encontramos y, aunque tardo un rato, consigo prender una llama con dos piedras. Entonces se me viene a la cabeza algo que me enseñó a hacer mi padre

—Dame el cuchillo —le pido a Katniss.

Aunque tengo el mío, el que consiguió ella tiene la hoja más ancha y es más difícil que se rompa. Cavo un agujero en la tierra y noto que cuanto más profundo cavo está más mojada. Miro mi mano cubierta de barro.

—Mira esto —le digo a Katniss. Me alegra poder decir algo que no sea completamente nefasto. Le unto en la cara dos líneas del barro húmedo con dos dedos. Hacen que parezca una princesa guerrera. Mi princesa, que nunca suelta su arco. Dudo que vaya a hacerlo hasta que salga de aquí.

—Está mojado —apunta ella con una sonrisa—. Sigue cavando.

No sé si es buena idea. Las corrientes subterráneas de agua suelen estar a bastante profundidad y ni tenemos los medios necesarios para hacer un agujero en condiciones en la tierra, ni deberíamos gastar las fuerzas en ello. Aun así Katniss se me une a la tarea y al poco rato tenemos un charquito de agua sucia en el fondo de un pequeño agujero. También estamos completamente agotados y manchados de barro.

—Vamos a comer —le digo a Katniss—. Luego solucionamos esto.

Me toca volver a cavar hasta conseguir un espacio de las dimensiones necesarias. Lo cubro de las ramas secas y enciendo de nuevo la llama sin dejar que el fuego prenda del todo. El truco es conseguir unas ascuas candentes sin que lleguen a arder. Con unas cuantas piedras palanas nos hacemos una barbacoa, y mientras yo cocino el conejo Katniss encuentra varias plantas comestibles, como cardos, y dispara una especie de comadreja con el arco. Lo bueno de estar con Katniss es su infinita imaginación para la comida. Puede encontrarla en cualquier parte y prepararte un banquete.

Cuando terminamos me permito recostarme sobre la mochila y cerrar los ojos por un momento, imaginar que estamos en nuestro bosque, un domingo de verano cualquiera, en el que ya hemos conseguido suficiente comida para nuestras familias y tenemos tiempo de holgazanear hasta ver ponerse el sol. Nunca nos hemos puesto de acuerdo sobre cuál es mejor, a Katniss le gusta el sol alzándose en el cielo, mientras yo prefiero ver caer la noche y aparecer las estrellas como por arte de magia.

—Gale, arriba —Katniss me saca del entumecimiento. Está señalando con el dedo a un par de metros.

—¿Qué pasa? —me pongo en guardia pensando que es una alimaña, un tributo espía, cualquier cosa que nos pueda atacar.

Pero no se trata de un peligro de ese tipo. Ha aparecido de la nada un matorral lleno de bayas rojas. Hay algunas flores rodeándole, como un si en un instante hubiera crecido un jardín silvestre a nuestro lado.

—Estoy segura de que no estaba hace un momento —me dice.

—No estaba —confirmo—. Este año en la arena a veces crecen cosas de la nada y otras cambian de sitio. Mejor será que lo ignoremos. Seguramente todo sea altamente venenoso.

—¿Pero qué dices? Son arándanos rojos y maduros perfectamente comestibles —me asegura Katniss–-. Incluso las flores se pueden aprovechar.

Empieza a recoger las bayas en un saquito. Estoy a punto de quitarle el saquito de las manos y tirarlo lejos de su alcance, pero me abstengo, no quiero provocar una discusión. No pienso dejar que las coma de ninguna manera. A veces pienso que de un tiempo a esta parte le gusta llevarme la contraria por deporte.

Mientras ella recolecta todo lo que encuentra a su alrededor, yo veo si puedo cavar el agujero un poco más profundo, pero sigo obteniendo un charco de barro en lugar de agua fresca. Al final decido que tiene que haber una fuente en la superficie por los alrededores. Si no la encontramos, habrá que volver y hacer lo que se pueda con esto.

Antes de irnos mi amiga me comunica que va a subir a un árbol para intentar situarnos en la arena. Elige el más alto de cuantos hay a nuestro alrededor y yo me quedo abajo, vigilando.

Katniss trepa como una ardilla, se mueve por las ramas del árbol como si ese fuera su hábitat natural y no tener los pies sobre la tierra. Sonrío sin quererlo. Me recuerda a nuestras largas jornadas en el bosque, cuando ella escalaba los árboles más altos en busca de nidos mientras yo le guardaba las espaldas impresionado. Tal vez es eso lo que tanto me atrae de ella. No es que no sienta miedo o no advierta el peligro, sino la forma en la que lo hace suyo y se enfrenta a cualquier cosa que se le ponga por delante.

—¿Qué has visto? —pregunto cuando aparece entre las ramas.

—Los profesionales han vuelto al estanque —me comunica—. Y creo que he encontrado un arroyo, no estoy segura.

—Te ayudo a bajar —le ofrezco mi mano para que salte.

—No lo necesito —asegura y de repente vuela por los aires igual que un pájaro y cae en el suelo sin despeinarse.

Ya me he dado media vuelta para seguir avanzando cuando escucho su grito ahogado.

—¿Qué pasa ahora?

—Creo que me he hecho un esguince —dice Katniss.

—Lo que nos faltaba —exclamo levantando las manos. Espero que esté exagerando. Me vuelvo para mirarla—. ¿No estás de broma?

—¿Tú que crees? —pregunta intentando sonar indignada, pero veo que ha perdido parte del color de la piel. Está sentada en el suelo, con la cara contraída de dolor, sacándose la bota.

—Me estoy mareando —me dice.

—No me fastidies.

En una décima de segundo ya está desmayada, no me da tiempo ni a agacharme junto a ella. Se ha puesto blanca como una hoja de papel y el color ha abandonado sus labios.

Podría haber avisado antes, aunque tampoco es que sepa exactamente qué hacer en una situación así. La última vez que se hizo daño, cargue con ella por medio bosque hasta llevarla a casa de su madre. En esta ocasión no hay casa de su madre a la que poder llevarla. Maldigo en silencio mientras me arrodillo junto a ella, me quito la chaqueta y la pongo debajo de su cabeza. Puedo ver su pecho subiendo y bajando, pero sigue ida. Se me ocurre que levantarle las piernas es una buena idea, para que la sangre le riegue el cerebro. Lo he visto hacer a los mineros que hay que sacar de la mina cuando pierden la consciencia por el esfuerzo. Acabo levantando solo una, la que no está lesionada. Me gustaría ver que se ha hecho, aunque no quiero hacerle daño. Agito mi mano frente a su cara difuminada por la niebla, tal vez el aire ayude a que se despierte. No lo hace hasta que arrojo unas cuantas gotas de agua de nuestra botella sobre su cara, cuidando de no desperdiciar demasiada. Katniss parpadea.

—Ay —chilla. No sé si por el agua o por el tobillo. En cualquier, caso le pongo la mano en la boca. No quiero que delate nuestra posición si es que hay alguien cerca. Ella quita la mía de un manotazo.

—Incorpórate despacio —le pido con suavidad.

Ella pasa de mi sugerencia y se levanta para terminar de sacarse la bota y el grueso calcetín de lana. Tiene el pie como un chorizo, gordo y enrojecido mientras su cara se pone cada vez más pálida. La cosa no pinta nada bien.

No queda otra, al final tengo que cargarla a caballito para movernos a un lugar menos a la vista. Esto es un contratiempo demasiado grande, dos chicas heridas en dos días no es lo mejor que me podía pasar. Me recuerdo que ahora Maddison está muerta y que mi labor en la arena es mantener a Katniss con vida cueste lo que cueste. ¿Pero cómo voy a hacerlo sin que pueda moverse? La parte buena es que Katniss es un peso pluma, no creo que llegue a los 45 kilos.

Obviamente, con ella a cuestas avanzamos mucho más despacio y ocupo casi todo el día en llegar a una zona rocosa en la que podría encontrar una cueva. Descarto esa opción debido a que me parece un escondite muy evidente y a la altura del suelo, y busco un árbol; uno robusto y frondoso, con las ramas lo bastante fuertes para que nos sostengan a ambos.

Caminar más o menos en horizontal es una cosa, intentar trepar un árbol con Katniss subida a mi espalda otra muy diferente. Hace que parezca que me he cargado con un elefante.

—Haz el favor de moverte menos —le pido mientras lo intento.

—Me has golpeado el pie con una rama —contesta irritada—. Además, no hemos cazado nada en todo el día. ¿De qué pretendes que nos alimentemos aquí arriba, de corteza de árbol?

—De ardillas.

—¿Crudas? Pueden ser indigestas.

—Por favor Katniss, podrías callarte un momento. Intento concentrarme.

Culpo al dolor por lo insufrible que se está poniendo para que no me flaqueen las fuerzas. Encuentro una rama con las características que necesitamos. Es tan gruesa como el tronco de un árbol y tiene una superficie lo bastante lisa. Saco la cuerda que encontré en la mochila de mi bolsillo del pantalón y la miro con algo de anhelo. Espero poder usarla para crear una buena trampa, pero de momento tendrá que servir para esto. Coloco a Katniss sobre la rama y me apresuro a sujetarla con mi cuerda como si fuese un arnés.

—Ale, ahora quietecita —digo.

Ella intenta moverse, sin embargo la he envuelto _sin querer _los brazos con la cuerda.

—No me queda más remedio —me bufa.

—Espera un momento.

Vuelvo a colocarla y a rodearla con la cuerda, esta vez sólo alrededor de su cintura. Hago un buen nudo al tronco. Si callera, se magullaría bastante al chocar contra las otras ramas, pero no se moriría. Me quedo un rato contemplando mi obra y contemplando a Katniss atada a la rama. Tiene el ceño fruncido y una mueca de dolor en la boca. Tenerla conmigo es lo mejor que me ha pasado desde que llegue a la arena, sin embargo, todavía no me quito de la cabeza los restos de Maddison volando por los aires como si fueran confeti y tampoco me deshago de la presión en el pecho. Veo que Katniss tiene los ojos enrojecidos y húmedos, como le pasa cuando está evitando llorar. A veces tengo la idea equivocada de que ella puede con todo, que está por encima de todo. No es así; sólo es una chica, una persona, igual que yo, pero en pequeño.

—¿Te sigue doliendo mucho? —le pregunto retirando una lagrima extraviada de su mejilla.

Ojalá tuviera un analgésico para darle, alguna medicina. Pero Haymitch al parecer está decidido a pasar de nosotros.

—¿Tú qué crees? —pregunta con la voz entrecortada—. Seamos realistas, Gale. No podemos quedarnos aquí eternamente.

—Pero si acabamos de llegar.

—Ya —dice—, pero no creo que vaya a llegar muy lejos con el pie así. Me duele tanto que creo que puede haber algo roto.

No me gusta la dirección que toma la conversación. En la arena no puedes permitirte venirte abajo.

—Ya me encargaré yo de que llegues lejos —le aseguro.

—No puedes ser mi niñera en los Juegos del Hambre

—Puedo ser lo que quiera. Te tengo atada a un árbol.

—¡Quieres tomarte esto en serio, Gale! —me grita. Tiene los ojos vidriosos, el dolor debe ser insoportable y me encuentro de nuevo en la misma situación que ayer a estas horas, intentando cuidar a una chica, consolarla, sin tener ni idea de cómo hacerlo.

Me siento junto a ella y la rodeo con un brazo. Me permito sentirla como no lo hice cuando me abrazo en la Cornucopia, notar su cuerpo cálido y un poco tembloroso pegado al mío. Ella parece relajarse, aunque se le escapan pequeños hipidos involuntarios. ¿Por qué ninguno de nosotros se permite llorar nunca? Me atrevo a darle un besito en la sien y me sorprende que ella no lo rechace.

—Vale, tranquila, todo va a salir bien. Tal vez nos envíen algo que ayude a curarte.

Katniss me mira escéptica.

—¿Regalos? Lo dudo. Hasta ahora han brillado por su ausencia.

Me callo que ayer sí que recibimos un regalo Maddison y yo. Algo que ayudó con su herida. Aunque claro, era de Finnick no de Haymitch.

—Tal vez Haymitch los esté reservando para cuando de verdad hagan falta —digo en un intento de animarla.

—Tal vez se haya gastado el dinero en alcohol —repone ella.

—Mujer de poca fe —digo, más optimista de lo que me siento. En realidad sólo quiero hacerla sentir mejor. No podemos hacer otra cosa que seguir adelante con lo que hay—. Mañana vas a estar mejor, te lo prometo. Intenta descansar y no muevas tu pie por nada del mundo. Yo montaré guardia esta noche.

Es pronto. Ni siquiera ha sonado el himno pero ella necesita un respiro. Empiezo a encaramarme a una rama de mayor altura que me permita hacer una vigilancia en condiciones y ver en el cielo la cara del tributo que maté durante la avalancha cuando me llama—

—Gale…

Giro la cabeza hacia ella sin soltar los brazos de las ramas que estaba escalando. Está demacrada y triste, con la luz de la tarde formando sombras lúgubres sobre su piel. Me hace polvo verla así. Ella no dice nada, solo me observa con sus grandes ojos del color de la luna. Estoy acostumbrado a que siempre sea tan fuerte y resolutiva que no soporto su desesperanza. Me obligo a pensar que ahora estamos juntos y eso sólo puede significar que las cosas van a ir a mejor. Como no dice nada soy yo quien pregunta.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Gracias —dice después de tragar saliva.

Me trago las ganas de volver y abrazarla. Besarla. Y no separarme de ella jamás en la vida. Pero me permito sonreírla, para que sepa que pase lo que pase, voy a estar con ella.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Por última vez: capítulo noveno**_

* * *

Encaramado a una de las ramas más elevadas del árbol, escucho sonar el himno y contemplo a los tributos caídos durante el segundo día en la arena. Aparece la imagen del chico del distrito 3. Un segundo más tarde no puedo evitar la punzada en el pecho que me produce ver la cara de Maddison estampada en el cielo. Me recuerda que no pude salvarla, que no pude hacer nada por ella. Si consigo hacer ganar a Katniss, me gustaría que dijera unas palabras para su familia en la Gira de la Victoria, pero eso es adelantar demasiados acontecimientos y no me conviene llevar la mente mucho más lejos del presente si pretendo pasar una buena noche. Mirando al cielo descubro que maté al chico del distrito 5 durante la estampida. Apenas lo he reconocido, sólo tengo un vago recuerdo de su cara llena de pecas naranjas durante los entrenamientos.

Dos víctimas mortales en dos días. Me pregunto si eso me hará ganar patrocinadores aunque no es muy posible. Seguro que alguno de los profesionales habrá matado a más personas, durante el baño de sangre. En cualquier caso ya han muerto trece tributos, quedamos once compitiendo. Estos Juegos serán cortos y me las tengo que arreglar para llegar a la final. Tengo la impresión de que no queda mucho para eso. Falta poco para estar muerto. Estar muerto, la nada, el vacío, pensarlo me produce una sensación de irrealidad, como si no me estuviera pasando a mí.

Decido centrarme en estar vigilante durante la noche. Si me quedan pocas horas de vida, sería una pérdida de tiempo pasarlas dormido, aunque la tentación de bajar y acurrucarme junto a Katniss es poderosa, algo que ya nunca podré hacer; o tal vez sí, si nos conceden más días en este estadio y no nos tienen preparada alguna trampa mortal de destrucción masiva debido a que se aburren en el Capitolio.

Al final es una guardia tranquila. Me empeñé en hacerla yo solo, ya que Katniss, obviamente, no está en condiciones. Lo cierto es que sus quejas fueron menos de las previstas. Sobre todo porque en el Doce, donde no contamos con muchos medicamentos de ningún tipo, creemos ciegamente en el poder sanador de una buena noche de sueño.

Ella no es que haya tenido una velada muy placida que se diga. Se ha movido sin parar y me he pasado el rato sujetándola para que no cayera. Soñaba en voz alta, llamando a su padre. Es curioso, ya que nunca habla de él, sin embargo parece persistente en sus sueños. Esto, claro, me ha hecho pensar en el mío y en lo que opinaría él sobre que esté aquí y haya abandonado a mi familia por una chica. Suena realmente mal si lo piensas en frío. Mi único argumento a favor es que él no conocía a Katniss, pero tuvo que saber lo que es… bueno, el amor. Estar enamorado de alguien. Es la primera vez que me lo planteo de esa manera, pero, ¿de qué otra cosa podría tratarse? El amor: una putada a la vista de los acontecimientos. Pero él tuvo que enamorarse una vez de mi madre y decidir que haría cualquier cosa por ella, por estar con ella y hacerla feliz. Por otro lado, poca felicidad vamos a sacar de estos Juegos: corazones rotos, vidas destrozadas y cadáveres viajando en ataúdes a los distritos. Sólo espero que Katniss salga con vida de ésta y siga adelante, igual que siempre lo ha hecho. Tal vez sea difícil los primeros días, pero será capaz de reponerse, igual que lo hizo tras el accidente en la mina. Tan solo necesitará un plan, ver que la vida continúa de todas maneras, y en poco tiempo, yo estaré completamente olvidado.

En conclusión, ha sido una velada de mierda en la que no he pegado ojo entre darle vueltas al coco, sujetar a Katniss, calmarle las pesadillas e intentar hacer una guardia decente. Pero seguimos vivos cuando llega la mañana (eso es todo lo que se puede desear aquí dentro) y creo que estamos lo bastante lejos de cualquiera para mantenernos a salvo durante unas horas.

Katniss empieza a revolverse de nuevo con pesadillas. Como ha despuntado el alba decido que es hora de levantarse. Se encuentra en una posición imposible sobre la rama, así que la enderezo. Ella abre los ojos con lentitud.

—¿Cómo te encuentras, bella durmiente?

Mi amiga parpadea.

—He tenido días mejores.

El rojo de sus ojos me indica que no ha pasado la mejor noche de su existencia. Ambos miramos su pie lesionado, que está cubierto por dos pares de calcetines, lo que hace difícil una buena evaluación. Katniss se acerca la pierna al cuerpo y se los quita. El tobillo sigue hinchado como una manzana, incluso más que al principio, y el rojo de ayer ha empezado a convertirse en verde azulado. ¿Es una buena señal? No tengo ni idea. Hace varios años me fracturé el hueso del brazo en una mala caída de un árbol y la madre de Katniss me prescribió varias semanas de reposo. Tuve que llevar el brazo en un cabestrillo hecho con un pañuelo y dejarlo completamente inmóvil. La señora Everdeen me amenazaba con que quedaría deforme si no seguía sus instrucciones. Fue un infierno. Iba al bosque con Katniss, pero no podía cazar, apenas recolectar y pescar con una sola mano es más difícil de lo que parece. Me sentía bastante inútil dejando que ella hiciera todo el trabajo, ¿pero cómo iba a negarme? Con el brazo roto o no, había que alimentar a nuestras familias. Esa fue la época en que le enseñé a Katniss mis mejores trucos para las trampas. Bueno, ahora no tenemos ese preciado tiempo de reposo y lo que Katniss se ha estropeado es una pie, no un brazo, lo que nos limita la movilidad. Al menos debería poder seguir disparando, me digo, siempre que no tenga que correr al mismo tiempo.

A pesar del pésimo aspecto de su tobillo, Katniss intenta moverlo de todas maneras y en seguida se le contorsiona la cara de dolor. Pienso en vendas, pienso en algo frío que haga bajar la hinchazón, pero tampoco disponemos de nada de eso.

Como le prometí, he disparado un par de ardillas para el desayuno, aunque sólo una de ellas es apta para la alimentación. A la otra le he dado en pleno cuerpo en lugar de en la cabeza y al despellejarla se ha convertido en una carnicería. Que nunca voy a conseguir el ojo de Katniss para la puntería es algo con lo que tengo que aprender a vivir.

Puesto que ayer nos saltamos la cena y las reservas de todo lo que zampamos en el Capitolio empiezan a agotarse me veo obligado a bajar a tierra firme para asar la ardilla tal y como lo hice ayer (ninguno tiene cuerpo para comerla cruda). La acompañamos con algunas almendras de la mochila de Katniss. Es un desayuno decente lo mires por donde lo mires, pero Katniss tiene razón en que no podemos seguir así mucho tiempo. En primer lugar, necesitamos encontrar agua. Y en segundo, durante los años que he tenido que ver los Juegos, he aprendido que sale más rentable mantenerse en movimiento que quieto. Quedarse quieto suele suponer acabar víctima, o bien de algún tipo de fortuito desastre natural, o bien de un ataque de mutos. Y claro, ninguno de los dos queremos eso.

Sin embargo Katniss necesita algo más de reposo para su pie. Ella hace un esfuerzo por recordar los remedios naturales que usa su madre para estos casos: aplicación de hielo o nieve para bajar la inflamación, si es que es invierno, o algunas plantas silvestres que tienen un efecto antinflamatorio. Pero lo más importante sigue siendo estarse quieto durante varios días. Katniss me describe las mencionadas plantas minuciosamente, por lo que decido bajar a buscarlas. Sin embargo, la vegetación de este lugar es cambiante y vuelve a no tener nada que ver con la de nuestro bosque. Lo bueno es que consigo matar un par de pajaritos que me aseguro de que no sean Sinsajos para evitar que a Katniss le dé un patatús (tiene un amor fuera de lo común por esos pájaros); también pongo en práctica la trampa que les mostré a los vigilantes en la sesión privada, una que pueda capturar humanos.

—¿Estás lista para volver abajo? —le pregunto a Katniss cuando ya tenemos todo preparado.

Ella inspira profundamente, como si todo esto fuera un calvario. Se coloca la mochila a la espalda y espera a que me ponga en posición para recogerla. No hay manera de que pueda bajar sola.

Cuando estoy a dos metros del suelo, escucho el mecanismo de la trampa ponerse en marcha. Me quedo quieto como una estatua mientras intento averiguar qué es lo que ha pasado. ¿He cazado un tributo? Y si es así ¿qué voy a hacer ahora con él? Pues la trampa no estaba hecha para matar a nadie, sino para sujetarlo en el aire por una pierna. Me recoloco sobre una rama para asomarme un poco más y entonces los vemos. Son enormes, una mezcla de animales y humanos, con pezuñas en las patas peludas y afiladas garras en lugar de dedos. Su boca ocupa gran parte de la cabeza. Tiene varias filas de dientes afilados como puñales y una lengua bípeda de más de medio metro. Katniss ahoga un grito en mi cuello, que es lo que tiene más a mano. Enreda los brazos tan fuerte a mí alrededor que me deja sin aire.

—Si haces eso, me muero antes de tiempo y te dejo sola con los bichos—le advierto.

—Lo siento —dice, aflojando el agarre.

No me queda otra opción que volver arriba. Por la experiencia de la primera vez, sé que no será fácil. Cuando empiezo a avanzar, Katniss me frena.

—Espera.

Freno un momento, cualquier pérdida de tiempo podría acabar en desastre. Los dos miramos a los mutos, sus bocas abiertas que chillan o aúllan, no tengo claro lo que hacen. Sus cuerpos plantados rodeando el árbol. Hay por lo menos cinco que pueda ver, con lo que tocaríamos a dos y medio por cabeza, si es que estamos tan locos como para enfrentarnos a ellos directamente. Espero que no sea eso lo que mi amiga está pensando.

—¿Pueden trepar? —me pregunta.

—No lo parece.

Agarra el arco que lleva colgado del hombro y empieza a disparar a los mutos. Como no puedo defenderme mientras intento mantener el equilibrio, lo único que hago es pensar en que estamos perdiendo muchas flechas. Veo a Katniss hacer un disparo doble y me tengo que aguantar las ganas de llevarme las manos a la cara. Intento concentrarme en no caernos, seríamos una presa demasiado fácil estando en el suelo, teniendo en cuenta que no podemos echar a correr. Empiezo a hacerme a la idea de que vamos a morir en este momento, dentro de poco, de la forma más terrible, cuando veo que los mutos pierden el interés por nosotros y giran sus largos cuellos en otra dirección, siguiendo un rastro en el viento, olisqueando el aire, para después alejarse.

Me tomo un tiempo prudencial antes de cantar victoria.

—Por los pelos —digo. Todavía tengo el corazón en la garganta y la voz me suena torpe.

Katniss no me contesta. Respira muy fuerte, siento su pecho en mi espalda y los latidos de su corazón me retumban hasta en las yemas de los dedos, que siguen aferradas a la corteza del tronco. Supongo que ella sentirá el mío, pues parece que me vaya a dar un infarto. No creo que haya pasado más miedo en la vida, ni en la estampida, ni durante el baño de sangre, ni cualquiera de las veces que nos pusimos en peligro en nuestro bosque. Pero claro, era nuestro bosque. Esto es la arena y en cualquier momento pueden aparecer adefesios artificiales con la intención de matarte. Bajamos al suelo y dejo que ella se siente en la hierba.

—No podemos volver a subir. Han mandado a los mutos para que bajemos.

—Tal vez alguien haya querido ayudarnos —supone ella, su respiración aún está entrecortada.

Podría tener razón, ya que los mutos se han marchado a la primera de cambio. Normalmente los programan para matar y no cesan en su empeño hasta que logran el objetivo. Aun así, no me salen las cuentas.

—Lo dudo. ¿Y ponerse en peligro por salvarnos? Siento decirte que no somos tan especiales.

—Es verdad, no lo somos. Me refería a alguien de arriba.

Creo que Katniss está perdiendo la cabeza y sólo llevamos dos días en la arena.

—¿Te refieres a un Vigilante? —Inquiero—. Ni de coña. Si no nos han matado es porque esperan más de nosotros.

Lo cual es una buena y una mala señal. Mi experiencia como espectador de los Juegos me dice que rara vez los Vigilantes matan con mutos o desastres naturales a aquellos tributos que podrían ofrecer una buena pelea si lucharan entre ellos. No tienen, sin embargo, ningún remilgo en hacerlo con los más débiles. No tengo ni idea de cuál es la vara de medir que usan para hacer está selección, pero como casi siempre, los profesionales suelen salir beneficiados. Lo extraño es que hayan decidido mantener viva a la pareja del doce. El distrito más periférico. El peor distrito de todos.

—Quiere decir que esperan un buen espectáculo —digo fijando mi atención en el tobillo malherido de Katniss y preguntándome cómo demonios vamos a dar un buen espectáculo con ella en esas condiciones—. Espera aquí, voy a buscar una rama para hacerte un bastón. Si no puedes caminar con él, volveré a cargarte.

El árbol del que acabamos de bajar tiene las ramas demasiado altas para poder alcanzarlas sin volver a treparlo. Busco otro en las inmediaciones y, mientras lo hago, empiezo a darle vueltas a lo que acabo de decirle a Katniss. Lo repito en mi cabeza hasta que me lo creo. Ellos esperan un buen espectáculo. ¿Pero qué tipo de espectáculo? Están recibiendo su dosis de muertes diaria. Ha habido Juegos mucho más aburridos que estos, Juegos en los que los tributos morían de sed o de hambre completamente aislados, sin sangre o vísceras para entretener al respetable. Entonces recuerdo lo que dijo Haymitch sobre las historias de amor y los chismes, y como a todo el mundo le encantaba ver ese tipo de cosas en el Capitolio. En otras circunstancias no me la jugaría con Katniss, no quise hacerlo cuando estábamos en el Capitolio, pero las circunstancias son las que son y a situaciones desesperadas, medidas desesperadas.

Corto una rama lo suficientemente fuerte para soportar el peso de mi amiga. No sé si esto facilitará las cosas, pues en caso de que necesitemos huir ella no está en condiciones de hacerlo y tendré que volver a cargarla. Vuelvo a su lado, la ayudo a que se levante y ambos nos recostamos contra la corteza del árbol que nos sirvió de refugio. No queda rastro de los mutos que nos atacaron hace un rato. Nos quedamos en silencio mientras uso uno de los cuchillos para pelar la rama y hacer un bastón decente. Ella me observa muy interesada. No creo que se deba a mi destreza fabricando bastones.

—¿Qué estás pensando?

—No quiero seguir enfadada —me dice.

Levanto la cabeza y arqueo las cejas ante eso. Katniss no es de las que se le pasan los enfados a la primera de cambio, ni por las buenas. No es de las que olvida. No hay más que ver a su madre. Jamás la ha perdonado y han pasado varios años desde que despertó de ese letargo en el que estuvo sumida tras la muerte de su padre. Pero puso en peligro a Prim, igual que yo al presentarme voluntario. Y Katniss es incapaz de pasar por encima de eso.

—¿Estás segura? —Cuestiono, más que nada para no hacerme falsas ilusiones con algo que no va a ser cierto—. Porque yo ya me estaba acostumbrando a esto.

Permanece pensativa mientras juega con el cordón de su bota desatada. Es la del pie malo, no debería habérsela puesto, ya que aún está muy hinchado.

—Habría muerto diez veces si no estuvieras aquí —me dice—. Y tienes razón sobre que ya no tiene remedio.

—No habrías muerto. Te las habrías apañado sin mí perfectamente. Pero es cierto que ya no tiene remedio —certifico.

—Entonces lo mejor es que volvamos a actuar como siempre. Trabajamos mejor en equipo.

Me sorprende que ella no se haya dado cuenta de que hemos seguido trabajando como un equipo, a pesar de su enfado. Nos conocemos demasiado bien, hemos pasado demasiado tiempo juntos los últimos años como para no hacerlo. Lo único que ha cambiado entre nosotros es que ella sabe, tiene que saber, que ahora hay un elemento más en la ecuación (y no me refiero a Peeta, el panadero. Quién por cierto, debe de estar observando estos Juegos con especial interés gracias a mi ocurrencia en la entrevista con Caesar). Creo que quedó bien claro durante la cosecha que para mí significa más que una simple amistad, que me importa mucho más que eso. No habría dejado a mi familia si fuera de otra manera, y aunque a ratos, muchos ratos, me arrepiento de estar aquí metido, no creo que hubiera soportado verlo en la televisión desde el distrito, muerto de impotencia, sin poder hacer nada. Me habría vuelto completamente loco.

Sé que lo que hago a continuación no es del todo correcto. Katniss tiene la guardia baja, ha decidido perdonarme, al menos provisionalmente. Puedo ver a través de sus ojos sus sentimientos a flor de piel. Así que giro la cabeza hacia ella y la beso. Primero en la mejilla, para darle tiempo a apartarse, después en los labios.

Ha sido tan, tan rápido, que igual ella no se ha dado cuenta, pero las cámaras lo habrán captado.

—Tenía que hacerlo por sí… —por si nos ayuda con los patrocinadores, iba a decir, pero no puedo ser tan obvio ante las cámaras.

Katniss no contesta nada, por el contrario, se le han aguado los ojos y humedecido las pestañas. Tal vez sea de rabia, puede que por lo emotivo del momento, o por simple tristeza. Menudo desastre que es todo. O la suerte está muy de nuestra parte, o esto no tiene remedio. Moriremos. La arena de unos Juegos del Hambre: el peor de los lugares, el peor de los momentos para un beso tan suave. Ojalá lo hubiera hecho cuando significaba algo, cuando no había ninguna cámara, cuando las cosas estaban menos negras.

El silencio desciende como una pesada losa sobre nosotros, al tiempo que comienza a caer una lluvia ligera. Siento que debería abrazarla pero me mantengo inmóvil, contemplando el cielo gris y antinatural y la lluvia que nos envuelve, cuando veo un objeto plateado aterrizar delante de nuestras narices.

Katniss y yo nos miramos con sorpresa_. ¿Habrá sido el beso?_ Sé que los dos estamos pensando lo mismo, porque bueno, Haymitch no había enviado nada hasta ahora y estuvo, al menos conmigo, muy insistente acerca de cuál creía que sería la mejor estrategia para el estadio.

Agarro el paquete entre las manos como si fuera un tesoro, rezando para que se trate de algún tipo de medicina para Katniss. Ella, sin embargo, lo mira con escepticismo. Creo que nunca ha confiado del todo en nuestro mentor. No obstante, yo sí lo hago. Ganó sus Juegos, ha trabajado en esto durante veintitrés años hasta hoy, algo tiene que saber sobre el funcionamiento de las cabezas llenas de pájaros del Capitolio.

—¿Quieres mirar tú? —Le pregunto Katniss, ofreciéndole el paquete. Pesa más que lo que mandaron con la medicina de Maddison.

Ella niega con la cabeza.

—Vale —lo desenvuelvo con cuidado y una chispa de esperanza.

Efectivamente se trata de un botecito de cristal con la tapa metálica. No viene ninguna indicación sobre qué hacer con ello, pero al abrirlo desprende un fuerte olor a hierbas y otras cosas químicas que no sabría identificar. Se lo muestro a Katniss.

—No parece que se pueda comer —me dice.

Ella tiene clara su utilidad sólo con olerlo. Imagino que aunque tratara de no prestar atención, tantos años viviendo con una sanadora acaban pasando factura. Katniss deja su pie desnudo frente a mí para que sea yo quien aplique la medicina. No sé si piensa que me lo he ganado con el beso que ha traído el paquete, o es porque de verdad me ha devuelto su confianza. O tal vez sea que nunca ha dejado de hacerlo.

Cierra los ojos mientras se lo pongo. ¿Le estará doliendo? No tiene cara de dolor, eso seguro, más bien su cara parece de alivio. El pie experimenta una mejora considerable en cuanto le extiendo la pomada, aunque temo que las pequeñas gotas que siguen cayéndonos encima estropeen el efecto. Desaparece la hinchazón como por arte de magia y vuelve a ser del color de la piel en lugar del de una fruta que comienza a pudrirse.

Cuando acabo me pongo de pie y le ofrezco un brazo para ayudarla a subir a mi altura. Ella lo acepta. Le doy mi bastón improvisado.

—Será mejor que lleves esto —digo—, y pisa con cuidado en el suelo húmedo. No creo que una crema pueda curar lesiones de hueso, si es que tienes algo roto.

Por una vez, me hace caso. Prueba con el bastón dando una pequeña vuelta sobre sí misma.

—¿Mejor?

—Creo que sí.

—Vale, haremos lo siguiente. En caso de peligro subes a mi espalda sin rechistar para salir corriendo.

Intento ver el vaso medio lleno para no venirme abajo y mantener alta la moral de mi compañera, pero lo cierto es que avanzamos a paso de tortuga y ocupamos una jornada completa en llegar al arroyo que Katniss vio desde el árbol. La parte buena es que no hay contratiempos y el asunto del beso se ha borrado igual que las lágrimas que ella derramó en la lluvia.

* * *

**a/n: **perdón por el retraso, han sido unos días complicados. Están siendo semanas complicadas, más excatamente. Estoy muy agradecida a quienes habéis leido, lo estáis haciendo o lo haréis proximamente, de verdad. Es gratificante saber que escribes para la gente. Si además dejáis un review, ya es la pera.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Por última vez: capítulo décimo**_

* * *

Aunque tenemos el preciado agua a vista de pájaro, pasamos la tercera noche en los Juegos encaramados a otro árbol, esperando ansiosos a que llegue la mañana para correr hacia él.

Si las cosas han estado tan tranquilas en el resto del estadio como por la zona por la que nos encontramos, temo que los espectadores se hayan muerto del aburrimiento. Ni nos hemos cruzado con otros tributos, ni hemos tenido que enfrentarnos a mutos o trampas. Por la noche vemos que los vivos y los muertos siguen siendo exactamente los mismos que ayer. Dudo que no haya sucedido alguna desgracia en otra parte que entretenga al personal, pero agradezco estar teniendo el tiempo suficiente para dejar que el tobillo de Katniss se recupere con la medicina del Capitolio. Aunque no pueda tenerla quieta, segura y con el pie en alto, como me gustaría.

Ni siquiera dejamos que amanezca del todo. En cuanto el primer rayo de luz se adentra entre las ramas, bajamos para alcanzar el agua cuanto antes.

Es un arroyo de agua cristalina, con algunos cantos rodados en el fondo y el lecho de arena blanca. Sin embargo, no tiene plantas rodeándolo, ni peces escondidos tras las piedras. Se trata de un curso de agua claramente artificial, lo que nos hace dudar que sea potable. Nos quedamos mirándolo un buen rato, hasta que aparece una hembra de ciervo, con el pelaje pardo repleto de manchas blancas, para beber el él. Katniss no se atreve a dispararla, ni yo a lanzar el cuchillo por más a tiro que esté. Los dos queremos saber si permanece viva o empieza a convulsionarse en el suelo. Llenamos la botellita de agua de Katniss y nos disponemos a seguirla por el desolado bosque que nos rodea. El ciervo sería mucho más veloz que nosotros si se lo propusiera, pero se lo toma con parsimonia; come las ramas de un arbusto cercano y descansa en su sombra hasta quedarse dormida. Igual que si no tuviera ninguna amenaza acechándola, nos mira justo antes de cerrar los ojos.

—¿Lo disparo? —le pregunto a Katniss, pues significaría proteína de calidad para varios días.

—Es demasiado grande para cargarla. Además, no hay muchas cosas bonitas en esta arena. Déjala que duerma.

Aunque contradice todos mis principios sobre no dejar escapar una presa fácil, nos permitimos dejar la compasión que no tendremos con los demás tributos para el animalito. También decidimos que podemos echarle pastillas potabilizadoras al agua antes de regresar al arroyo y refrescarnos en él.

Necesitamos quitamos casi toda la ropa para lavarla y limpiarnos nosotros debidamente tras varios días de acumular mugre. Katniss deshace su trenza y deja su pelo secarse al aire mientras yo la miro embelesado, con la cabeza recostada en una pequeña roca y el sol brillando en el cielo.

Cierro los ojos, sin sentirme vulnerable o al acecho por una vez, sabiendo que Katniss está conmigo para cubrirme las espaldas, y ella es rápida como una bala. El momento me lleva a nuestro bosque, a un día cualquiera de un verano cualquiera, en el que decidimos tomarnos con calma la partida de caza y disfrutar del sol y el aire fresco. Es el tipo de día que nunca más va a suceder, sin otra cosa por delante que disfrutar de la naturaleza, de la compañía y dejar que pasen las horas. Me pregunto si ella me recordará allí, en el bosque, cuando lo visite sola. Si quiero ser positivo, tengo que esperar que cuando gane encuentre a alguien que pueda cubrirle las espaldas, alguien a quien contar sus secretos, sus miedos y las cosas que le alegran la vida. Aunque no necesite ir al bosque para proveerse de comida, sé que seguirá jugándosela para entrar allí dentro. El bosque del Doce forma parte de ella, igual que forma parte de mí.

De repente me inquieta que eso se pierda, que el lugar que nos salvó la vida sea olvidado por mi familia. Que todos esos años de aprendizaje, de pruebas ensayo-error con la naturaleza, se queden en nada.

—Tendrás que enseñarle a cazar a Rory —pienso en voz alta—. Cuando vuelvas.

Katniss se gira para mirarme. El sol se refleja en su piel y forma puntitos de luz en el agua de su pelo y sus pestañas.

—Preferiría no hablar de eso —contesta arrugando el entrecejo.

—¿De qué? ¿De mi hermano?

—De quién volverá a casa. Hagamos como si los dos fuéramos a estar allí en poco tiempo.

—Bueno, eso no es posible.

—Hagamos como si lo fuera. Sólo por un rato.

Katniss se sienta a mi lado y empieza a desenredarse el pelo con los dedos. Alzo una mano y recojo un mechón de su pelo húmedo. Se extiende por mi mano como una oscura cortina mojada.

—Está bien —le concedo—. Les diremos a los niños que nos hemos ido de vacaciones. Y les llevaremos regalos.

—Les diremos que hemos sobrevivido a un lugar terrible —repone ella—. Y que estamos vivos para contarlo.

Dicho esto, me mira fijamente a los ojos. Me olvido de la arena y la muerte por un segundo. Lo único que puedo preguntarme es si quiere otro beso, si estará pensando en más regalos de patrocinadores; o si lo quiere para guardarlo sólo para ella, a pesar de las cámaras, en este instante en que hemos decidido fingir que estamos solos. Como no para de mirarme, y como el tiempo parece haberse detenido, me inclino sobre los codos para dárselo, cuando me sobresalta un ruidito completamente humano a mi espalda.

—¿Qué pasa Gale?

Hace rato que venía escuchando un rastro de pisadas siguiéndonos, desde antes de llegar al arroyo. El sonido era diminuto, fácilmente confundible con el viento, si es que hubiera viento, por lo que no lograba distinguir si se trataba de un animal, un humano u otra cosa. No he conocido ningún humano tan sigiloso y pensándolo, pocos animales pueden serlo tanto. Sin embargo ahora…

—Alguien nos sigue, ¿no has escuchado nada extraño?

—Yo no tengo tu oído de murciélago.

No obstante, es ella la primera que la ve. Una sombra oscura oculta entre los árboles ralos que nos rodean.

—Baja —le pide—. No vamos a hacerte daño.

La cría vuela por los aires igual que un pájaro y aterriza a unos metros. Tiene la piel marrón manchada de barro que no logra oculta sus ojeras, y los labios ligeramente teñidos de rojo. No soy capaz de amenazarla con ninguna de las armas que tengo disponibles, es tan pequeña. Aún así, me pongo a la defensiva y cubro a Katniss con mi cuerpo, como si esa cosita de ojos brillantes pudiera atacarla.

La niña alza la cabeza para mirarme.

—Hola —nos dice—. Pasaba por aquí.

—¿Qué estabas haciendo? ¿Qué pretendías? —inquiero enfadado.

Veo una honda sobresalir del bolsillo de sus pantalones. No creo que sirva más que para derribar pájaros de pequeño tamaño.

—Nada. No estaba más que observándoos. No quería pasar más tiempo sola.

—Nos estabas siguiendo —Mi tono suena más acusador de lo que pretendo, pero no puedo evitar ver cualquier cosa que suceda en la arena como un contratiempo.

La cría, Rue, la niñita del distrito 11, no dice nada. Katniss, por su parte, sale de detrás de mí y en lugar de estar espantada, como debería, sonríe al ver a Rue igual que si le hubieran dado un regalo de cumpleaños.

La escena no tarda en convertirse en un reencuentro entre viejos amigos que incluye abrazos e historias de cómo le ha ido a cada una el viajecito por el estadio. Al cabo de un rato estamos sentados en las inmediaciones del arroyo, compartiendo nuestros víveres mientras yo no logro evitar la mala cara que se me ha puesto.

Rue coloca sobre el suelo todas sus pertenencias y se ofrece para conseguir más frutas silvestres en unos arbustos cercanos. Nos asegura que son completamente comestibles y que lleva días alimentándose con ellas. No se lo discuto. Todavía tiene labios y dientes manchados de rojo.

—¿Ves, Gale? —Me dice Katniss —Eso es lo que hace la gente civilizada. Ayudar y colaborar. No mirar a sus posibles aliados con suspicacia.

¿Aliados? ¿Acabamos de encontrarnos y ya somos aliados? Estupendo. Ahora somos tres bocas que alimentar, dos personas de las que preocuparse, dos personas a las que no quiero ver morir. Porque seamos sinceros, no pienso matar a esta cría indefensa, no voy a dejar que la maten como hicieron con Maddison, si está en mi mano evitarlo.

Esto es una idea terrible. Terrible.

Necesito alejarme un poco para ordenar mis pensamientos, por lo que propongo que se queden las dos chicas juntas mientras intento cazar algo. La comida seguro que ayuda a mejorarme el ánimo. Siempre lo ha hecho, y cazar me aclarará las ideas sobre cómo actuar. Me temo que ahora que Katniss y Rue se han juntado no va a existir la manera de separarlas.

Tras alejarme de ellas lo suficiente para perderlas de vista, veo un ave sobrevolarme torpemente. Es como si pesara demasiado para estar en el cielo. Disparo el arco justo cuando el pájaro hace un viraje imposible para su tamaño, pero cuando estoy listo para lanzar la siguiente flecha, un brazo me rodea el cuello por detrás y me pone un cuchillo en la garganta. El sobresalto ha hecho que deje caer mi arco. Su pesada respiración oscila en mi oído. Podría tratar de darle una patada si la hoja no estuviera tan afilada y no sintiese el corte superficial que ya está haciendo, los hilillos de sangre resbalándome por el cuello y la clavícula.

—Si vas a matarme, hazlo rápido —siseo entre dientes.

Muevo la vista hacia abajo y reconozco el color de la piel de su mano. Las dimensiones de su brazo, que fácilmente triplica el mío, mientras tiembla en mi garganta. No puede ser otro que el chico del distrito Once, el compañero de Rue, un mastodonte, pero sin pinta de ser un psicópata. Noto que me falta el aire, intento respirar profundamente e iniciar la vía del razonamiento antes de acabar fiambre, ya que no creo que tenga posibilidades en un enfrentamiento cuerpo a cuerpo, sobre todo si él tiene un cuchillo en la mano. ¿Pero es posible razonar en los Juegos del Hambre? Mejor me quedo quieto, como si ya me hubiera dado por vencido y no fuera a presentar pelea.

Eso parece calmarlo. Su brazo se afloja y se suaviza el tembleque junto a mi garganta.

—Tienes a la niñita —me dice al fin.

—¿Te refieres a Rue? —Pregunto despacio. Es difícil hablar con una hoja tan afilada acechándote la yugular. Un movimiento en vano, y voy derechito al otro barrio. La cuestión es que no quiero morir, no así, no todavía, no cuando las cosas con Katniss parece que empezaban a enderezarse—. La niña está perfectamente.

No tengo claro qué es lo que pasa entonces, pero el chico me suelta. Me alejo de su persona lo más rápido que me es posible y ensarto una flecha en el arco que había tirado al suelo, apuntándole. Ahora es él quien está indefenso, aunque no parece importarle.

—Yo solo quería… —se traba con las palabras, está nervioso, agitado y casi puedo adivinar su palidez a través de la piel oscura de su cara—. Siento…

—Eh, tranquilo tío. Son los Juegos del Hambre. Y no me has matado —me llevo la mano al cuello y la contemplo. No parece que vaya a desangrarme—. Esto es un corte de nada.

Cuando aparezco con mi nuevo amigo, Katniss se incorpora alterada, con un cuchillo en cada mano. Intercambiamos una mirada y al ver que no pasa nada, se queda quieta, aunque sin soltar las arma.

—¿Estás bien? —inquiere, todavía agitada.

—Estoy bien, gracias por preguntar —digo, mirándola de tal manera que creo que entiende que debe bajar los cuchillos antes de que el grandullón cambie de idea sobre nosotros—. ¿Cómo estás tú? ¿Y Rue?

Rue aparece de la nada y se lanza a los brazos de Tresh.

Parece que eso lo une al grupo ipso facto. Como si los dos tributos del distrito 11 fueran en un mismo paquete.

Doce horas después de abandonar el refugio del árbol, somos cuatro en lugar de dos. Tenemos aliados. No puede quitarme la sensación de que esto nos va a estallar en la cara más pronto que tarde.

Antes de caer la tarde Tresh y yo vamos a buscar comida. Queda claro que el chico no destaca por su chispeante conversación, lo que nos viene bien a ambos. No somos lo que se dice amigos, y aliados todavía me parece una palabra demasiado grande para asignársela. Llevo el arco de Katniss y mi cuchillo, por si las moscas. Aunque esta mole podría aplastarme la cabeza sin ningún esfuerzo en cualquier momento, intento confiar en que no quiera descuartizarme en por el camino. Por alguna razón me parece que en el fondo agradece la compañía.

—¿Llevas la cuenta de los que quedamos? —me pregunta mientras recogemos unas moras. Me he asegurado de que sean moras de verdad, un arbusto que conozco de sobra y que abunda en mis bosques, no alguna especie mutante y peligrosa.

—Sí —afirmo—. Creo que somos once, contándonos a nosotros cuatro.

—Somos diez, según mis cálculos —me dice.

—¿Quién ha sido el último? —pregunto, pues no he escuchado ningún cañón durante casi dos días y me estaba preguntando a qué venía este periodo de gracias de los Vigilantes.

—Un profesional, con un poco de suerte —me dice Tresh. Al menos los gritos venían de la zona en la que ellos acampan.

Parece poco probable que los Vigilantes les envíen regalos de tipo mortal a los profesionales. Si lo han hecho, es porque se estaban demasiado quietos y no aportaban diversión. Aunque también puede ser ya se estuvieran matando entre ellos. Algo que sucede en casi todas las ediciones, cuando se quedan solos, cuando ya no hay queda nada a lo que matar.

—Bien—respondo. No bien porque me parezca correcto que muera ningún crío. Pero cuanto antes caiga la gente antes llegaremos a la final. Si son profesionales, mejor. Ellos tienen casi todas las armas.

Veo una manada de jabalís, una madre con sus crías que no parecen una rareza asquerosa hecha por el Capitolio. Acabo disparando a una de las crías que se queda en babia cuando el resto capta nuestra presencia. Me da hasta pena, el pobre animalito ni siquiera ha intentado huir cuando nos hemos mirado a los ojos. No sé de dónde lo habrán sacado, pero carecía de instinto de supervivencia. En cualquier caso será una buena comida.

Pasamos lo que queda del día entretenidos despellejando y comiéndonos a la pequeña bestia. Tenemos que aprovechar y llenarnos tanto como sea posible. No sabemos cuánto durará la pieza en buen estado en este tiempo cambiante. Además, tengo la corazonada de que las próximas jornadas serán frenéticas, si es que hay más de una.

Durante la cena decido que o bien es un actor consumado o Tresh no piensa matarnos. Al menos no de momento. Parece relajado e incluso mantiene una animada con Katniss y Rue en la que no intervengo, ya que estoy demasiado ocupado observándolo, por si las moscas. Por otro lado, nada más ver como Rue engulle la carne, como la saborea y la disfruta, Katniss y yo nos damos cuenta de que esa niña ha pasado mucha hambre, y no solo en los Juegos. Tras un acalorado debate hemos terminado por encender un fuego para asarlo y aprovechar el calor durante la noche, que vuelve a ponerse fresca. De alguna manera tener aliados, no estar solos nos hace sentir más seguros. Le reservamos las mejores piezas del animal a Rue y la animamos a que como hasta que reviente. Tengo que admitir que solo mirar su cara de felicidad compensa el riesgo de tenerla con nosotros.

Montamos mi manta plateada a modo de carpa para tener alguna protección contra el viento, que empieza a arreciar fuerte y temo que se ponga tan violento como la primera noche. Luego esperamos sentados unos al lado de los otros a que suene el himno. Hoy no hay tributos en el cielo, aunque lo verdaderamente extraño es que tampoco hay himno, sólo un cielo negro sin luna y estrellas. Es como si nos hubieran cerrado con tapa dentro de alguna parte. Los cuatro nos miramos con cara de bobos a la tenue luz de las brasas y mi pequeña linterna.

—¿Qué creéis que habrá pasado? —Pregunta Tresh.

—¿Se les habrá roto el proyector? —Dice Rue.

Katniss me mira con preocupación y yo me atrevo a colocar una mano sobre su rodilla

—¿Habrá un cambio en las normas? —cuestiona sin parar de mirarme.

Entiendo que le preocupe ese escenario. Si hay un cambio en las normas no será a mejor. Nunca lo son. Si cambian las normas suele tratarse de una retorcida vuelta de tuerca que haga que los tributos sufran más de la cuenta, se traicionen entre ellos o mueran de forma más cruel y rastrera posible

—Normalmente avisan de eso a los tributos.

Al final nos repartimos las guardias antes de pasar la noche. Puede que sea un neurótico, pero he preferido hacer las guardias por parejas. Yo me quedaré con Tresh en la primera guardia y Katniss con la pequeña más adelante.

Tal y como había previsto, la temperatura ha caído empicado y el viento se ha convertido en algo más que molesto según avanzaba la noche. Estoy en pie, junto al campamento, intentando ver los árboles que tenemos en frente.

—¿Has decidido algo sobre lo que vas a hacer si llegas a la final con ella? —me pregunta Tresh, mirándome desde abajo, sentado sobre la tierra húmeda y fría

¿Cómo puede ser que yo esté congelado y este chico se haya quitado la chaqueta? No conozco el distrito 11 de primera mano, pero sé que las temperaturas allí son más altas que en el 12. Debería tener más tolerancia al frío que él y sin embargo está tan cómodo como en una cálida noche de verano.

—¿Algo en cuanto a qué? —inquiero acercándome a y sentándome sobre una roca plana frente a él.

—Tú la quieres, ¿no? Por eso te presentaste voluntario, para acompañarla y protegerla. Si llegas a la final tendrás que pensar en una forma fácil.

—¿Una forma fácil? —Se a lo que se refiere perfectamente. Está hablando de una forma fácil de pasar al otro lado, de quitarme de en medio. Una forma sencilla y rápida de morir. Sé que existen hierbas para eso, venenos que acaban con la vida en cuestión de segundos. Soy un ingenuo cuando creo que alguien no se da cuenta de la verdadera razón por la que estoy aquí.

—De momento me estoy centrando en que pasen los días y ambos sigamos vivos —le digo—. No pienso en eso.

Lo cual es mentira. Sí lo he pensado. Lo he pensado unas trescientas veces desde que me llevaron al Capitolio. He soñado con ello las pocas horas que he conseguido dormir en la arena. Creo que ya lo tenía en mente mientras subía al escenario el día de la cosecha. Un montón de horas desperdiciadas, porque no tengo ni idea. Seguramente muchas plantas del estadio sean venenosas, pero desconozco si te matan rápido o te dejan en con una insufrible agonía durante horas.

—Yo sí que lo he pensado —me asegura Tresh.

—¿Te vas a sacrificar por la niña? ¿Sois familia o algo?

—No es… No es un sacrificio. Y tampoco somos familia, solía verla danzar por los árboles como si fueran su segunda casa. Pero si ambos llegamos a la final quiero que gane ella. Sólo tiene doce años y un montón de hermanos pequeños esperándola. No quiero darle la razón al gobierno matando a una niña pequeña. No está bien. Nada estaría bien si lo hago. Así que he encontrado una solución rápida y creo que bastante indolora, por si se da el caso.

—¿Cuál? —pregunto con verdadera curiosidad.

Al abrigo de la oscuridad de la noche, este fortachón del distrito once, perfectamente capaz de acabar con todos usando solo sus manos y hacerse con la victoria, me cuenta su secreto para morir.

—Esto —Tresh saca de su bolsillo un puñado de jaulas de noche. Las reconozco perfectamente, Katniss me las hizo aprender de memoria al poco de conocernos. Se trata de unas bayas azuladas, parecidas a los arándanos y letales en menos de diez minutos. La solución perfecta.

—¿Por qué me cuentas esto Tresh?

Él se encoje e hombros.

—He sentido que era algo que podía compartir contigo, ya que estamos en una situación similar. ¿Sois pareja desde hace mucho?

—Creo que en el Capitolio dejamos claro que no somos pareja.

—Ya bueno. Cualquiera sabe leer entre líneas. Ella estaba enfadada porque te presentaste voluntario, pero te quiere.

—¿Tú crees?

—¿No has visto como te mira?

—La he visto mirarme unas cuantas veces y no había amor en sus ojos —o eso me digo, aunque ha habido algunos momentos en el último año…

No es momento para desatar ese tipo de esperanza cuando serviría de tan poco. Sólo añadiría fuego a la hoguera del sufrimiento y la desolación. Si voy a estar muerto, ¿importa si me quiere?

—Mira, yo no sé mucho de esto —dice Tresh—. Pero tampoco creo que haya que ser un experto para darse cuenta. A Rue le gustasteis desde el principio. Es una cría, todavía se emociona con las historias de amor. ¿Quieres las bayas?

Tresh me da la mitad de sus bayas. Con esto hay suficiente para tumbar a uno de los antiguos bisontes que poblaban estas tierras.

—¿Son suficientes? —pregunta.

—Son más que de sobra.

—Mejor no quedarse corto en la dosis.

Desde luego Tresh no se quedó corto al recolectarlas. No sé si pretendería usarlas como arma contra alguien o sólo para su uso personal. Yo desde luego me lo habrá planteado. Me recuerdo que no debo fiarme ciegamente de este tipo por muy buenazo que parezca. Pensar lo mejor de la gente suele llevarte a la decepción en la vida, en los Juegos posiblemente te lleve a la muerte.

Al acabar nuestra guardia acabo pidiendo a una Rue, que apenas se sostiene derecha, que se vuelva a dormir y me quedo con Katniss. La apunto con la luz más tenue de la linterna, tiene los ojos cansados y somnolientos. Estoy a punto de mandarla de nuevo a la cama, pero soy egoísta, el amor es egoísta, y quiero tenerla cerca lo más posible, tanto tiempo como sea posible, hasta que todo acabe.

—Deberías descansar más —me reprende—. Nadie aguanta sin dormir tanto tiempo.

—Bueno, yo sí.

Se sienta a mi lado hombro con hombro. Nuestras rodillas también se rozan y noto el calor que irradia su cuerpo igual que si fuera una manta suave. Katniss se saca del bolsillo unas hojas de menta. Me frece una y se mete otra en la boca.

—Ya has estado recogiendo plantas sin que te viera.

—Es menta, Gale. Estoy completamente segura.

Confío en ella igual que lo he hecho siempre. En realidad ella ha sido quien me ha enseñado todo lo que sé sobre plantas. Pongo la hoja de menta en la punta de mi lengua.

—Sabe a casa — digo.

Katniss apoya la cabeza sobre mi hombro y yo paso un brazo a su alrededor.

—Sabe a casa —contesta con un suspiro—. Gale, he estado pensando en un plan.

No quiero estropear la magia del momento, pero tengo que moverme para poder mirarla a la cara.

—¿Qué tipo de plan?

—¿Cuántos profesionales quedan vivos?

—Tres o cuatro. Es imposible decirlo.

—Todavía no lo tengo claro, pero sé que nos tenemos que enfrentar a ellos para que esto acabe.

Lo que no dice es lo que pasa cuando esto acaba: que acabamos muertos, al menos uno de nosotros. No me gusta que deje la frase a medias. Prefiero las verdades terribles a las mentiras amables.

—Tienes que saber a dónde quieres ir antes de llegar.

Me sorprendo teniendo este tipo de pensamientos tan lúcidos en este momento en que el cuerpo y el aroma de Katniss lo envuelve todo, sin embargo, justo cuando pronuncio la última palabra, noto un pinchazo en el brazo, atravesando la tela de la chaqueta y la camisa de debajo y caigo redondo al suelo.

El mundo se vuelve borroso mientras me quedo paralizado. Katniss se pone en pie, e incluso con la cojera logra moverse lo suficiente para acertar a un blanco que cae montando un estruendo de un árbol. Se ha liado un alboroto a mi alrededor, pero lo último que escucho es a Katniss gritando mi nombre.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Por última vez: capítulo once.**_

* * *

—¿Crees que está muerto? —pregunta Rue

—Claro que no está muerto, ¿no ves que sigue respirando?

—Parece que lo estuviera.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer con ésta?

Ese es Tresh. No puedo ver la escena, pero escucho sollozos femeninos como un gato al que estuvieran torturando y al poco dejo de poder escuchar nada. Continuo con el cuerpo paralizado, el mundo está fundido en negro; supongo que es lo normal cuando los músculos de los párpados no responden y ni siquiera eres capaz de abrir los ojos. ¿Estaré muerto? No quiero pensar en estar muerto, aunque todo indica que podría estarlo. Si ahora mismo estuviera suspendido en la pinza metálica de un aerodeslizador para llevarme a la morgue del Capitolio, ni siquiera me enteraría. No siento nada, aparte de un tremendo sueño que me atrapa como la zarpa de un animal salvaje y me lleva con él a su guarida.

Cuando vuelvo a la vida, escucho algo distinto a los sollozos. Se trata de una voz desconocida cantando una canción sobre campos de algodón blanco en primavera y todas las prendas y tejidos que pueden elaborarse con él. Desde colchas para cubrirse en la cama, a cortinas de hilo, vestidos de organza o prendas frescas para el calor del verano. No es una voz desagradable, aunque desafina bastante en las notas más altas.

A la canción de las telas le sigue otra sobre el trabajo en las fábricas, el olor de los tintes y no ser capaz de ver la luz del sol; y luego una más sobre los días de fiesta y bailes en grupo cogidos de las manos.

Esto empieza a ser una tortura.

—¿Por qué canta? ¿Por qué no se calla?

Me sorprende escuchar mi propia voz, rasposa, pero firme. Pensaba que no emitiría sonido alguno. Como no tengo claro que sea fruto de mi imaginación, me dispongo a preguntar a cerca del sujeto que está cantando, cuando un grito agudo me acecha cerca de la oreja:

—¡Gale! ¡Has despertado!

Katniss se ríe, feliz. Se lanza a mis brazos y me besuquea la cara. Me quedaría paralizado si no estuviera ya completamente paralizado. Lo cierto es que me encantaría devolverle el cariñoso gesto, pero sigo sin poder moverme. Cuando ella se da cuenta de mi estado se retira, me levanta un brazo y lo deja caer como un peso muerto.

—¿No puedes moverte? —Pregunta con su habitual tono de voz.

—No.

—Bueno, al menos ya no pareces la Bella durmiente —dice tragándose la decepción.

_La aguja dibuja una flor, bordada cerca de un botón_

_La aguja afilada se hunde en la carne rosada_

_Y la sangre en la tela forma rosas de rojo algodón_

—Nuestro grupo se ha hecho más numeroso —observo.

—Es la chica del ocho. Conseguimos atraparla después de que te dispararan.

—¿Estaba sola?

—Con su compañero —dice Katniss—. Ahora él está muerto.

Por como habla mi amiga deduzco que ella pudo tener algo que ver con que el chico, creo que su nombre era Dexter, ahora esté muerto. Parece turbada, nadie quiere matar en los juegos, pero es lo que hemos venido a hacer.

_Dos agujas y un botón, para hacer un pantalón,_

_Buscan una cremallera, que ajuste bien a la tela._

No consigo recordar el nombre de la muchacha (¿acaso era Melissa?), pero su voz se me clava en las sienes igual que las agujas de las que habla su rima, que por cierto, es malísima.

—¿Pero por qué no se calla? ¿Se ha vuelto loca en los Juegos? —pregunto a nadie y al mundo en general.

No sería la primera vez que sucede algo así. La mitad de los vencedores acaban siendo pasto de psiquiátrico, no hay más que observarlos detenidamente cuando los sacan por televisión.

–No lo sabemos. Lleva así desde ayer por la noche. Creemos que son unas tonadillas típicas del 8. Tresh sospecha que pretende provocar un suicidio colectivo en la arena. Opina que deberíamos soltarla cuando no podamos aguantarlo más.

Lo del suicidio colectivo es una posibilidad. Aunque pensándolo bien, eso molestaría mucho en el Capitolio y vamos acabar todos muertos de todas maneras. _Menos Katniss, _me recuerdo, _Katniss tiene que vivir y volver a casa._

—Pues menudo tormento. ¿No hay nada para meterle en la boca? Un trozo de tela, un corcho… O la matamos directamente antes de que nos destroce los tímpanos.

La chica del distrito 8 para el cante por un segundo para hacer un ruidito con la garganta ante mi sugerencia de matarla. Escucho un trino de pájaros y el correr del agua del arroyo, antes de que siga dale que te pego con las agujas y las cremalleras, las telas y los dedales hechos con las cáscaras de las avellanas.

—Gale… Está embarazada —me susurra Katniss.

—¿Embarazada?

Eso es novedoso. Una nueva barbaridad de los Juegos del Hambre, meter en la arena a una cría embarazada para cometer así un asesinato múltiple. Es raro que no lo usaran en el Capitolio para crear morbo, aunque es aún más raro no haberme dado cuenta.

—¿No puedes verla? —me pregunta Katniss.

Todavía no he probado a enfocar mucho. Los parpados me siguen pesando como dos ladrillos de cemento. Pruebo con un parpadeo y veo a Katniss agachada delante de mis narices haciendo un movimiento extraño con la mano.

—¿Cuántos dedos ves? —inquiere.

Le aparto la mano e intento dirigir la mirada más allá de mi amiga. Creo que no nos hemos movido mucho del lugar en el que planeábamos pasar la noche cuando nos atacaron. Rue está sentada en el suelo, junto a una chica atada de brazos y piernas con mi cuerda: la responsable del estruendo musical. Canta con los ojos cerrados y moviendo la cabeza al ritmo de la música y solo se frena para emitir sonoros sollozos intermedios y sorberse los mocos.

—¿Cuánto tiempo he estado ido?

—Un día y medio —. Mi amiga saca algo del bolsillo de su chaqueta y lo coloca en la palma de su mano. Enseguida reconozco como uno de los discos con forma de estrella que usé en el Capitolio para intentar impresionar a los Vigilantes—. Te dispararon uno de estos. Te dio en el brazo y caíste redondo al suelo. Desde entonces has estado fuera de servicio.

Un día y medio durmiendo a la bartola en la arena. Me extraña que los Vigilantes hayan permitido semejante muermo para la audiencia. Debería estar trazando un plan con Katniss en lugar de luchando para mantener la compostura y que no se me cierren de nuevo los ojos. ¿Qué llevaban esos discos? ¿Droga suficiente para dormir a un caballo? En el fondo, sé que debería estar agradecido porque no fuera un veneno como el que guardo en el bolsillo, capaz de llevarte al huerto en poco rato.

— ¿Tanto? —Cuestiono—. Aunque si lleváis un día entero aguantando esta serenata casi me alegro. Ya veo que estáis todos vivos. ¿Alguna novedad?

—Dice que quiere comer croquetas. Tiene un antojo

—¿Qué demonios son las croquetas?

—Creo que algo que le dieron en el Capitolio.

—Croquetas de pichón y trufa —concreta Tresh—. Ha estado hablando de ellas en los raros momentos en que ha dejado de cantar.

—¿Qué es tener un antojo? —inquiere Rue.

—Es cuando quieres algo con tanta fuerza que no puedes pensar en nada más —le dice Tresh.

—Ah, entonces yo he tenido muchos –asegura la cría—. Casi a diario no puedo pensar más que en comer, menos cuando estoy en la copa de los árboles, en el distrito.

—¿Por qué os la habéis quedado? —Le pregunto a Katniss.

—La atamos para que dejara de chillar y quitarle las armas. Entonces nos advirtió que tuviéramos cuidado, por el crío que lleva dentro. No hemos sabido que hacer con ella.

Me arrastro como puedo hasta la chica, ahora que comienzo a acostumbrarme a la luz. No tendrá más de dieciséis años. Tiene la cara manchada de barro y lágrimas. Se está sujetando la barriga con una mano que ha conseguido liberar de las ataduras, redonda y aún no muy abultada, pero ahí está la protuberancia. He visto a mi madre las suficientes veces embarazada como para saber que no se debe a que se haya pasado con los pasteles.

Siento lástima por ella, por el bebé que lleva dentro y también siento rabia y un odio que no ha hecho más que crecer desde que decidí venir a los Juegos. No hay manera de sacar con vida de la arena ni a ella ni a su hijo, y tampoco creo que encontremos la forma de traer croquetas.

Miro al cielo, en busca de Haymitch; en busca de algún patrocinador que haga posible el milagro de las croquetas.

—¿Cómo te llamas?

Ella calla un momento y me mira con la cabeza inclinada hacia un lado.

—Alice.

—Alice, qué bonito nombre. ¿Sabes si el bebé será niña o niño?

—No puedo saberlo hasta que nazca. Y eso no va a pasar.

Tras esto comienza a hacer un puchero que creo que acabará en llanto. Sin embargo, en lugar de llorar, comienza a cantar una canción de cuna lastimera sobre un niño robado.

—Shhh —le pongo un dedo sobre los labios—. Para un momento. Puedo decirte el sexo del crío si me dejas ver tu mano.

Ella se lo piensa un momento y vuelve a inclinar la cabeza hacia un lado, como si de esa forma pudiera evaluarme mejor.

—¿Eres adivino? —me pregunta.

—Soy una especie de visionario de bebes. Mi padre me enseñó a hacerlo. Tengo tres hermanos pequeños y funcionó con ellos.

El truco funciona. Ella extiende su mano con la palma hacia arriba. La sujeto con la mano izquierda y con la derecha le clavo una punta de estrella en el dedo corazón, donde la piel de la yema es más fina. No tarda en salir una gotita de sangre y ella se desploma en el suelo acto seguido.

—Nuestro pajarillo va a tener el pico cerrado durante un rato —informo al grupo.

—¿Por qué has hecho eso? —Me pregunta Katniss en tono acusador—. Está embarazada. Podría dañar al niño.

—No te equivoques echando las culpas —le digo—. El daño ya se lo han hecho metiéndola aquí dentro. Ni ella ni su hijo tienen futuro alguno, y podía delatarnos con tanto canto.

Tras esto, mis aliados me ofrecen agua y las reservas que les quedan de comida; unos cuantos frutos que ha recogido Rue y los restos de un conejo mal cocinado, que empiezan a oler un poco a carne pasada, aunque me los trago igualmente acompañado de mucha agua.

—Katniss te ha estado alimentando mientras dormías —me dice Rue mientras me observa comer.

—¿De verdad?

—Bueno, te ponía agua en los labios, aunque teníamos miedo de que te atragantaras y murieras si intentábamos darte comida. No se ha separado de tu lado en todo el rato —añade con una sonrisa en la boca.

Busco a Katniss con la mirada. Está afilando una flecha con un pedernal mientras comenta algo con Tresh.

—Somos amigos —le digo a Rue—. Yo habría hecho lo mismo por ella.

—Viniste para ayudarla a ganar —argumenta la niña—. No es el tipo de cosa que se hace por un amigo. No cuando se trata de los Juegos del Hambre.

No puedo decir nada a eso. Supongo que es imposible mentir a los niños. Por lo general son mucho más avispados que los adultos. Es un error subestimarles sólo porque sean más bajitos que tú.

No soy apto para la caza en estos momentos. A pesar de que voy recuperando poco a poco algo de movilidad, apenas logro arrastrarme por el suelo usando las manos como una lagartija. Por lo que me quedo vigilando a Alice mientras el resto van en busca de algo más de comida. Al parecer se zamparon la mayoría de jabalí en mi ausencia y no puedo culparles por ello. Era una cría tierna y sabrosa con las carne tan suave que se deshacía entre los dientes. Estoy tan famélico que se me hace la boca agua solo de pensar en el jabalí, pero sobre todo sigo sediento. Lo cual es increíble, dado que ya me he bebido medio arroyo.

La cantidad de droga del disco con el que pinché a Alice debía ser ínfima, pues tarda poco en despertarse y parece fresca como una rosa de la mañana, sin ningún signo de parálisis, como si se hubiera echado una siesta.

Para evitar que empiece a cantar de nuevo, decido entablar conversación con ella. Consigo incorporarme de manera bastante tambaleante y vuelvo a sentarme a su lado, no sin comprobar antes que tengo las armas dispuestas para hacer frente a cualquier posible atacante.

—Bueno Alice, ¿qué te gusta hacer? —pregunto mientras observo como la luz se refleja en la hoja del cuchillo.

—¿Vas a matarme?

—No. Voy a soltarte —respondo cortando la cuerda que la envuelve. Creo que dos mitades me serán más útiles para lo que tengo en mente—. Siempre que tú no salgas corriendo. Si lo haces, entonces sí que te mataré.

—No voy a escaparme —me asegura liberando sus manos—. No quiero quedarme sola. Morir sola. Casi prefiero que me mates si lo haces con cuidado.

Por mucho que considere a Alice un estorbo, no tengo ni idea de cómo se mata a alguien con cuidado. Además, parece indefensa y triste. Y está embarazada. No seré yo quien haga el trabajo sucio, bastantes muertos pesan ya en mi conciencia.

—No te mataré. Sólo quería que me contases qué es lo que más te gusta hacer.

—¿Qué te gusta hacer a ti?

Pasar el tiempo con Katniss no es una respuesta que quiera darle, ni tampoco es mi intención hablar de mis gustos.

—Yo he preguntado primero.

—Cantar.

—Eso ya lo daba por sentado. Pero aparte de cantar, ¿qué es lo que más te gusta hacer, cuando estás en casa, en el distrito?

—Bodar. Yo era la encargada de hacer los bordados en las telas más delicadas y lujosas. Puedo hacer bordados preciosos con hilo y una aguja.

—No los ibas a hacer con el dedo —apunto, pues me molesta que la gente suelte obviedades— ¿Y qué es lo que más te gusta bordar?

—Flores. Todo tipo de flores: rosas, flores de lavanda, jacintos, hortensias, claveles, lirios…

—Ya me hago una idea.

—Perdón, perdón—se disculpa—. Cuando me pongo nerviosa canto sin parar, y si no puedo cantar, hablo sin parar.

—¿Por qué estás nerviosa? No te estoy amenazando —le muestro el cuchillo—. Ves, lo tengo en mi mano, no apuntando a ninguna parte de tu cuerpo. Sólo intento que mantengamos una animada charla para pasar la mañana.

Alice mira el cuchillo en mi mano fijamente, para después pasar a mirarme a los ojos fijamente. Los de ella son de un azul tan claro que parecen traslúcidos.

—Bueno, te disparé ese disco desde el árbol —dice al fin—. No lo hice de mala fe. Aún no he matado a nadie ni quiero hacerlo. Perdona por dejarte dormido tanto rato.

—No fue para tanto, necesitaba descansar de la arena. Además, el perdón no se pide, se gana.

—¿Y qué puedo hacer para ganarlo?

—Con quedarte callada y portarte bien es suficiente, por el momento.

Alice toma literalmente lo de quedarse callada, pues al poco rato duerme de nuevo a pierna suelta. Aprovecho la paz del momento para hacer mis cosas y poner unas trampas. Mis manos son más ágiles de lo que cabría pensar, aunque aún siento el cuerpo pesado, como si tuviera que mandarle instrucciones para moverse. Cuando termino, me siento a descansar cerca de Alice, con el sonido de mi estómago rugiendo de hambre y los pequeños ronquidos de Alice sirviendo de arrullo de fondo. Menudas presas fáciles seríamos ahora mismo, pienso, y noto como me pesan los ojos y se me caen los párpados hasta que…

Ella aparece de la nada, como un espectro surgido en las sombras que proyectan los árboles sobre nosotros. La chica del 2 tiene cara de muñeca, con un punto turbio titilando en sus ojos oscuros y, al contrario de lo que pensamos Katniss y yo hace un rato (cuando supusimos que tal vez los profesionales de este año contaban con menos defensas, dado que la Cornucopia quedó aislada), va armada hasta los dientes.

Por alguna razón ella me ignora y tira de Alice hasta alejarla de la sombra de los arbolitos que nos rodean. Las muñecas de Clove rodean con fuerza el cuello de nuestra prisionera. Alice jadea, o intenta hacerlo, pero el sonido que sale es apenas un graznido. Sus pupilas se vuelven pozos negros oscuros cuando Clove suelta su cuello y avanza hasta el punto donde su vientre inflamado se encuentra con su pecho. Clava el cuchillo en ese punto. Alice empieza a chillar y a escupir sangre mientras yo lo observo todo, inmóvil, incapaz de mover un dedo ante la escena, con el arma que antes tenía en la mano escondida bajo la tela del pantalón.

¿Estoy acaso dejando que otro haga el trabajo sucio?

Clove desliza el cuchillo hacia abajo; el charco de sangre es tan grande que parece que vaya a inundar la arena. Tiene las manos embadurnadas, la cara salpicada de rojo. Los Juegos se han convertido en la escena de un matadero del distrito 10 y sé que el siguiente en la línea seré yo. Puedo oír el rugido de la sangre en mis oídos, la angustia de la anticipación. Clove se vuelve hacia mí.

—Hola —dice, y esboza una sonrisa de dientes escarlata.

El Capitolio te funde el cerebro, te convierte en una bestia asesina. Este es un claro ejemplo de lo que te puede pasar por intentar ser su perrito faldero: te vuelves un psicópata que disfruta viendo la sangre derramada en el suelo, el rojo brillante en la hoja del cuchillo que gotea en tus manos. Trato de devolver la sonrisa, aunque me quedo quieto en mi sitio, como una estatua.

—Dime tu nombre —me exige Clove.

Puedo pecar de prepotente, pero me duele pensar que no lo sabe a estas alturas. Teniendo en cuenta que yo me he molestado en aprenderme el suyo.

—¿Por qué?

—Quiero saber tu nombre antes de matarte.

Lleva un arsenal de armas colgando del cuerpo. Que ingenuo fui pensando que los profesionales no tendrían armamento para dar y tomar. Si no han podido cogerlo de la Cornucopia, se lo habrán enviado.

—Qué detalle por tu parte —le contesto—. ¿No te gustan las peleas anónimas? ¿Prefieres la intimidad con tu adversario?

Clove lanza uno de sus cuchillos, que detengo usando la mochila que conseguí en la Cornucopia como escudo. En realidad ya puedo moverme bastante bien. Puedo esquivar cuchillos perfectamente. Si no lo he hecho antes es porque sabía que había ojos vigilándonos.

—¿Qué puede haber en el distrito 12 aparte de rufianes y maleantes? —Pregunta acercándose, imagino que con la intención de hacerme una autopsia como la que le ha hecho a Alice.

—Mineros —digo—. Pensaba que en tu distrito también había minas.

—En mi distrito somos patriotas antes que nada.

—Marionetas y asesinos a sueldo, yo lo llamaría.

Clove pierde los nervios y empieza a lanzarme dagas. No es esto lo que quería; quería ganar tiempo. No sé si la neurona le llega para intentar asesinarme y hablar al mismo tiempo, por lo que intento mantener animada la conversación.

—Dime Clove, ¿Qué piensas hacer cuando ganes? ¿Donarás el premio al Capitolio? ¿Prepararás una habitación en tu nueva casa para que el presidente pueda pasar unas alegres vacaciones en el distrito Dos, ya que eres tan patriota?

—Te voy a dejar como un colador —repone la interpelada.

El segundo que me da entre cuchillo y cuchillo sirve para que logre cubrirme tras un pequeño arbusto. Clove da un paso a la izquierda y luego otro más. La tengo justo donde la quería tener.

Zas. La trampa hace su trabajo. La parte buena de que los arboles de esta zona sean una birria, es que las ramas resultan flexibles y se doblan con facilidad sin partirse, perfectas para crear una trampa que aguante bastante peso. Ahora Clove cuelga boca abajo, suspendida por una pierna cuyo tobillo está atado a mi cuerda. Sigue intentando lanzarme armas desde esa posición, pero no anda muy fina con la puntería. Recojo todo lo que encuentro por el suelo.

—¿Ahora quién dejará como un colador a quién? —Me burlo.

No es que esté disfrutando de esto. Aunque si lo pienso… Alguien tiene que pagar. Clove acaba de partir a Alice y a su hijo en dos mitades mientras reía, contenta y satisfecha con lo que estaba haciendo.

Tal vez sea la única oportunidad que tenga de emular a Katniss. Me alejo lo suficiente como para que no sea un blanco tan fácil. Ella se balancea e intenta soltarse, pero ahora es mi diana particular.

—¿No querías espectáculo? —Chillo al público. Al presidente. A todo el país. Quiero que el Capitolio vea lo capaz que soy de hacer algo atroz, lo capaces que somos en los distritos pobres, en el distrito minero, de responder a los golpes.

Lanzo los cuchillos uno a uno, que van abriendo heridas sangrantes por todo el cuerpo de Clove, hasta que le acierto en un ojo. Luego en el otro. Clove cuelga con los brazos extendidos hacia el suelo, la boca abierta con la lengua fuera, y las dagas incrustadas en ambas cuencas oculares.

Observo por última vez la terrible escena de la que he formado parte, e intento borrármela de la cabeza.

Entonces me voy en busca del resto


	12. Chapter 12

_**Por última vez: capítulo doce.**_

* * *

No me hace falta buscar mucho a mis compañeros. Aparecen los tres corriendo con cara de locos al poco de salir a buscarlos, todavía en las inmediaciones de nuestro viejo campamento. Todos se alegran de verme de una sola pieza después de haber escuchado los cañones, especialmente mi querida Katniss, que parece haberse puesto un poco más sentimental conmigo desde el episodio de los discos envenenados.

—¿Dónde está Alice? —Inquiere Katniss, con los brazos aún envueltos alrededor de mi cuerpo.

Una negación de cabeza es suficiente para que entienda lo que ha pasado con ella. Katniss se separa y me mira abatida. Todos lo están, y eso teniendo en cuenta que Alice era, supuestamente, nuestra prisionera; no una aliada, o una amiga. No quiero darles más explicaciones. Prefiero ahorrarles la macabra escena que acabo de presenciar. Veo como a Rue se le deslizan sendas lágrimas por las mejillas, a pesar de no haber añadido los detalles de la carnicería que han hecho con su cuerpo. Tal vez sea demasiado pequeña; tal vez no entienda del todo la razón por la que una chica joven, sana y embarazada tenía que morir en los Juegos. Por mucho que nos eduquen para aceptarlo con deportividad, va en contra de todo lo que tiene de bueno el ser humano, si es que aún le queda algo.

—¿Sabes por quién era el otro cañón? —Quiere saber Tresh.

—Clove, la chica del 2.

Katniss me mira a los ojos fijamente, alzando una ceja.

—Así que los profesionales se han separado.

—Eso parece. No tuve tiempo de preguntar a Clove si se había peleado con el bruto de su compañero. Se puso muy agresiva.

Me alegra que nadie exija una descripción detallada de los acontecimientos. No tendré que explicar lo que he hecho con Clove. Katniss lo verá por la televisión cuando salga de aquí y entonces podrá juzgar si los Juegos me convirtieron en un monstruo o si fui una víctima más de la competición.

Nuestro antiguo campamento ya no nos parece un lugar seguro. Además, por mucho que se hayan llevado los cadáveres, aún estará todo el suelo embadurnado de sangre, lo que no lo hace el sitio idóneo para quedarse a descansar. Katniss ha cazado un par de aves inmensas a las que Rue y Tresh llaman gransos. Estoy deseando hincarles el diente, parecen gorditos y jugosos. Había aparcado el hambre gracias a la adrenalina de a pelea, pero en cuanto me pongo en marcha se presenta con renovada intensidad y hace que me rujan las tripas.

Avanzamos durante casi toda la mañana siguiendo el rastro de los animales, que esperemos, nos lleve a otra fuente de agua. Rue me va dando algunas bayas comestibles que encuentra por el camino para que calme el estómago hasta que podamos cocinar los pavos (en el silencio de la arena está dando una autentica serenata). Por alguna razón incomprensible, me fio de ella. Parece conocer la naturaleza mejor que yo mismo, y es capaz de trepar ramas tan delgadas como alambres para conseguir algunas frutas. No me extraña que fuera la encargada de subir a las copas más altas en su distrito, resulta un espectáculo verla moverse por los aires.

Llevamos ya varios días en esta arena y me resulta imposible reconocer alguno de sus parajes. Necesito situarnos en algún punto de esta arena, me gustaría tener un mapa en mi cabeza, como el que tengo de nuestro bosque, para saber a dónde podemos llegar. Le pediría a Katniss trepar a un árbol para que me hiciera un informe, sin embargo, su tobillo aún se resiente. Por mucho que intente disimular la cojera, yo puedo notarlo y no quiero que la cosa vaya a peor. Tardo un buen rato en encontrar un árbol que reúna las condiciones, uno de ramas altas y fuertes para sostener mi peso. Cuando empiezo a subir, Rue me dice:

—Yo podría hacer eso mejor que tú.

—Lo sé, pero necesito verlo con mis propis ojos.

Lo que contemplo desde arriba es lo siguiente: el estanque de los profesionales se ha secado, la cornucopia, por su parte, brilla bajo el sol y sigue rodeada de un moco espeso y verde. Todo parece estar más junto. La arena se encoje como una camisa que lavas con agua demasiado caliente. Es como si las distancias estuvieran desapareciendo. Compruebo que existe una zona de vegetación mucho más tupida y decido que si existen otros cursos de agua, deben de estar allí.

—Vamos hacia el Oeste —comunico a mis compañeros cuando bajo. Nadie pone objeciones. La verdad es que yo tampoco tengo mucha idea de hacia dónde dirigirnos, pero por descarte, parece el mejor lugar.

Katniss y yo caminamos codo con codo, en silencio, con las armas preparadas ante cualquier posible ataque y todos los sentidos alerta. Es igual que cuando estamos en una partida de caza en el 12, algo natural para nosotros. No nos cuesta escuchar el murmullo lejano de una caída de agua.

—¿Viste alguna cascada cuando subiste al árbol? —me pregunta entornando los ojos

—Ni remotamente.

—Es imposible orientarse en este lugar, con las cosas cambiando de sitio todo el tiempo.

Al menos ahora tenemos un punto al que dirigirnos. Guiarse por el sonido del agua requiere un silencio absoluto por parte de la comitiva, que a Rue le cuesta mantener. De vez en cuando se le escapa un silbido involuntario que replican todos los sinsajos que hay en la arena. Es increíble, están por todas partes. No me había dado cuenta hasta ahora.

A medio camino nos topamos por primera vez con un gran campo de amapolas, de un rojo tan vivo que parece antinatural. Como es lógico, sospecho de ellas nada más avistarlas y lo que veo en realidad es la sangre de tributos esparcida sobre el terreno. Rue se impresiona por su belleza y Katniss no puede evitar admirarlas.

—No hay tiempo para quedarse mirando flores —les advierto en cuando se paran. Por alguna razón, las flores ejercen un efecto hipnótico sobre las chicas. Pero necesitamos llegar a alguna parte y sobre todo, necesito comerme ese granso o volveré a echarme una siesta de dos días.

Sin embargo, yo también freno un instante. El campo se extiende más allá de la vista y las flores se mecen con el viento como si fueran mariposas a punto de echar a volar.

Resulta curioso porque, un segundo después, es eso exactamente lo que hacen. Las amapolas se desprenden de los tallos como si nunca hubieran tenido que estar allí y se convierten en una bandada de insectos con alas de pájaro y picos tan largos y puntiagudos como agujas de tejer. Podrían atravesarte el pecho completamente con uno de esos. Agarro a Katniss y Rue para que salgan corriendo.

—Vamos —les urjo—. ¿No veis que son mutos?

Ellas siguen en la inopia mirando el enjambre. Tiene que venir Tresh a ayudarme a moverlas, pero para entonces, ya es demasiado tarde.

La bandada se mueve como si formara un solo ser, formando figuras y haciendo filigranas en el aire. Se dirige a nosotros y nos va envolviendo sutilmente mientras cambia de forma. Reconozco que es difícil no quedársela mirando con cara de bobo. Al principio las formas son sencillas y geométricas, pero tardan poco en parecerse a animales salvajes: un oso, un lobo y hasta un felino gigante con dientes de sable. Se dispersan y vuelven a juntarse como si fuera un espectáculo totalmente ensayado.

Intentamos correr a través de los bichos. Tresh va el primero, espantando a cuchilladas todo lo que puede. Yo voy más despacio de lo que podría porque quiero ver a Katniss y Rue hacerlo por delante de mí. Los pájaros mariposa nos pisan los talones y ahora parecen haber tornado en una formación militar, como si fueran un ejército de filas y filas que empieza a formar un semicírculo, rodeándonos, emitiendo un zumbido como el que haría un enjambre de abejas, listo para atacar.

Vistos de cerca no son hermosos animalitos, ni flores apacibles, son un engendro de lo más raro, otra idea de alguna mente privilegiada del capitolio diseñada para matar tributos. Nosotros también formamos un círculo con nuestras espaldas. Katniss intenta disparar alguna flecha, pero los mutos son demasiado rápidos, demasiado esquivos y demasiado pequeños. Veo como uno de ellos se aleja de la formación y cae empicado sobre nosotros. Le lanzo un cuchillo y, en un golpe de suerte, atravieso su pequeño cuerpo, que no ocupa más que el puño de una mano, es todo pico, del tamaño de un colibrí, aunque dividido en secciones como un insecto. En ese momento escucho el grito de Rue. Me giro hacia ella. Otro bicho le ha acertado a la altura de la pantorrilla haciendo un agujero perfecto en su pequeña pierna. La cría cae al suelo y tenemos que recomponer nuestra posición. Los tres rodeándola, protegiéndola.

Deberíamos de habernos comido ya esos gransos. No paro de repetírmelo mientras escucho el eco de mi corazón en los oídos y el rugido de mis tripas. El estómago lleno ayuda a pensar con más claridad y, si lo hubiéramos hecho, ahora mismo no sentiría que me fallan las fuerzas. Si íbamos a morir, al menos estaríamos bien alimentados.

Me obligo a dejar de pensar en comida y a centrarme en el asunto que nos ocupa. Por muy buena puntería que tenga, son demasiados pájaros para mi escaso arsenal de cuchillos. Lanzárselos todos no es la mejor estrategia. El sol cae a plomo sobre nosotros, el zumbido de los insectos me retumba en las entrañas, mientras noto el sudor resbalarme por la espalda y empapar mi camisa. Las armas de las que disponemos hacen poco con estos bichos. No parecen por la labor de marcharse por las buenas, necesitamos algo que llame su atención.

—Saca la linterna de mi mochila —le pido a Katniss.

Ella hurga en la bolsa y la coloca en mi mano derecha. Necesito cambiar mi último cuchillo a la otra, me niego a soltarlo. Aunque el sol brilla con fuerza, intento buscar el punto más brillante de todos y lo apunto esperando que suceda… algo. Que los bichos se cieguen, que desaparezcan como por arte de magia.

No sucede nada. Gracias a que tenemos a Tresh con ideas un poquito más brillantes que las mías. Tiene en la mano una caja de fósforos que intenta encender sin mucho tino, debido a la forma incontrolable en que le tiemblan las manos.

—Necesitamos hacer suficiente humo —me dice cuando me acerco a ayudarlo—. Es así como ahuyentamos las rastreavíspulas en el distrito.

—Esto no son rastreavíspulas —le digo.

—Pero se le parecen.

—Tienes razón.

Todos hemos formado un círculo protector alrededor de Rue. Katniss, agachada a su lado, intenta hacerle un torniquete en la pierna con una flecha rota y mi cuerda para parar la hemorragia. Tresh y yo buscamos cosas susceptibles de ser chamuscadas. Cuanto más humo hagan, mejor. El problema es que no podemos movernos, estamos rodeados, con el zumbido acechándonos cada vez más y más cerca.

—¿Crees que la ropa es ignífuga? —me pregunta Tresh, sacándose ya la chaqueta de encima.

Miro a Katniss, quien sigue abajo junto a Rue, y veo su chaqueta hecha jirones. Estaba así cuando la encontré en la playa de la Cornucopia, pero dijo que había sido el fuego.

—No lo es —ya me estoy quitando mi propia prenda al pronunciar las palabras.

Consigo encender un par de cerillas y acercarlas a la prenda. Arde al instante como si fuera yesca, creando un humo denso y negro que nos hace toser, pero también nos oculta y espero, asuste a los engendros.

Sin embargo, no lo hace. En la naturaleza los animales cuentan con el instinto de supervivencia para evitar los peligros. Estos bichos carecen de él, están programados para matar, les da igual su propia vida. Ya no veo nada aparte del humo y las manchas rojas de las alas, no escucho otra cosa que el graznido de las aves y nuestras toses, cuando de repente, el grito de una muchacha inunda el aire denso que nos rodea.

Los mutos se dispersan, una ráfaga de viento aleja el humo. No me creo que vayamos a tener tanta suerte. La chica corre por la pradera igual que si la persiguiera el mismo diablo. Y puede que lo sea: unos mutos similares (al menos igual de feos y terribles, de bocas grandes y cuerpos amorfos que mezclan varias especies), a los que nos atacaron en el árbol a Katniss y a mi, corren ahora tras su figura. Los pájaros la observan primero, luego vuelan hacia ella formando una flecha en el aire, a continuación la derriban y después la devoran. Se convierten en un borrón, pero aún en la lejanía, puedo ver como le arrancan trozos de tela del traje y de su propia carne, engulléndolo todo con ansia. La otra manada de mutos, supongo que conscientes de que otros han hecho el trabajo, se aleja por donde había llegado sin siquiera tomarnos en consideración.

Yo sigo tratando de tomar bocanadas de aire limpio que me llenen los pulmones, todavía incrédulo por seguir vivo. Mi pequeño grupo está agazapado en el suelo y trata de recomponerse. Rue está consciente y nos observa al resto con los ojos inyectados en sangre por el humo.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —pregunta entre toses.

—¿Crees en algún dios? – le pregunto.

A pesar de su estado, la cría me mira contrariada. En Panem no existen las religiones, solo algunas viejas creencias de las que a veces hablan los más mayores de los distritos.

—Pues deberías —afirmo—. Nos hemos salvado de chiripa.

Tiendo una mano para ayudarla a incorporarse. Parece que el torniquete de Katniss ha hecho su trabajo. La pierna de Rue ha dejado de chorrear sangre, aunque temo que el arreglo no dure y no quiero ni pensar en lo que va a ser de ella.

—Era una chica —susurra Katniss cuando se pone a mi lado—. El grito era el de una chica.

—Creo que la del diez —confirma Tresh—. Parecía tener el pelo negro, mientras que la chica del uno era rubia —nos aclara—. Según mis cálculos, ellas son las únicas que quedaban vivas. Aparte de vosotras claro.

Escucho las divagaciones de Tresh, pero en realidad en lo único que pienso es en que deberíamos de alimentarnos cuanto antes. Quedamos pocos en el estadio, ya da igual dónde sea la gran pelea. No pienso irme al otro barrio con el estómago vacío.

—Es hora de comer —les anuncio.

Por suerte, todos secundan mi propuesta y parece levantarles el ánimo. Asamos el granso a la intemperie y lo engullimos como si fuera a última comida de nuestra vida. Incluso Rue traga igual que si no hubiera mañana, a pesar de tener pinta de enferma y haberse aclarado como tres tonos de piel. Me alegra verla comer. La necesitamos fuerte. Todos nos sentimos mejor después de una buena comida.

Como no hay tiempo que perder, al acabar usamos nuestras ropas a modo de servilletas para limpiarnos la grasa y nos ponemos en marcha. Justo en ese momento me doy cuenta de que hay un problema. Katniss está coja. Rue está coja. No somos el grupo más competitivo en estos momentos.

—Deberíamos separarnos.

Katniss me lanza una mirada disuasoria.

—Preferiría no perderte de vista.

Bueno, ni yo a ella, pero creo que será lo mejor.

—Rue y tú estaréis más seguras subidas en algún árbol —argumento—. Si los profesionales nos encuentran tal y como estamos ahora… Preferiría que seamos nosotros quienes nos enfrentemos a ellos —digo mirando a Tresh, pues sé que él va a apoyarme-. Vosotras estaríais en la retaguardia, guardándonos las espaldas.

Al final no nos separamos hasta después de haber recorrido un buen tramo a pie todos juntos, cuando empiezan a avistarse los árboles. Katniss se despide a regañadientes, con un beso en mi mejilla. Me deja anonadado con sus muestras de afecto últimamente, aunque no voy a negar que son bienvenidas y que rezo para reencontrarme con ella antes de que todo esto termine. Tal vez no sea la mejor estrategia, pero podríamos engañar a los profesionales. Que piensen que estamos solos. Además, alguien tiene que cuidar de Rue. Queda fuera de discusión abandonarla a su suerte.

_**a/n: **_el siguiente capítulo será, por fin, el último.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Por última vez: capítulo trece**_

* * *

—¿Crees que ha sido buena idea dejarlas solas? —Me pregunta Tresh.

Acabamos de ver como las chicas trepaban a las copas de los árboles, mucho más tupidas que las que hemos dejado atrás por la mañana. Katniss no estaba muy feliz con la idea de separarnos. Aunque estoy bastante seguro que si le hubieran dado a elegir entre dejarme a mí o dejar a Rue, no habría elegido otra cosa.

—Las dos están lesionadas en una pierna. Pero por muy mal que estén, ahí arriba tienen alguna posibilidad. En el suelo serían pasto de los profesionales en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. De todas maneras, algo me dice que andan cerca. No se han alejado demasiado de nosotros. Por cierto, tú y yo también deberíamos dar un paseo cada uno por su cuenta.

—¿Para qué? Somos más fuertes juntos que separados —se queja Tresh. Veo en sus ojos oscuros que no le parece una buena idea y su tono me indica que puede que empiece a cansarse de mí y mis ocurrencias.

—Para encontrarlos cuanto antes. Ya va siendo hora de que esto termine.

No le queda más remedio que aceptar mi verdad a medias. Tresh y yo tomamos caminos distintos, él en dirección al valle y yo hacía lo alto de la montaña. Con un poco de suerte no volveremos a encontrarnos, lo que significará que no tendré que intentar matar a ese bonachón enorme.

Estoy solo por primera vez desde que entre en los Juegos. Esto es lo que hubiera elegido de haber sido otras las circunstancias. Si hubiera venido porque Effie Trinket había sacado un papel con mi nombre de la urna, en lugar de por voluntad propia y con mi mejor amiga. Es ahora cuando empieza la verdadera partida. Entro de inmediato en modo cazador, agudizando todos los sentidos, atento al mínimo ruido, al mínimo rastro en la tierra o en el aire. La única diferencia con estar en casa es que esta vez estoy tratando dar caza a otro tipo muy diferente de bestias. No habré caminado ni dos kilómetros de cuesta ascendente cuando me encuentro lo que en casa llamaríamos un acantilado.

Se trata de varias filas de piedras escarpadas mirando al infinito de la arena. Es imposible saber qué hay al otro lado sin acercarse. Escucho con más fuerza la caída de agua que mencionó Katniss, pero aquí no hay ningún río, lo que me sorprende por un momento. Hasta que recuerdo dónde estoy. Mientras en los distritos nos morimos de hambre, cualquier tipo de magia se hace posible en los Juegos, pues juraría que no vi ningún tipo de acantilado al subirme al árbol hace unas horas. Me da nauseas sólo pensar en su capacidad para derrochar recursos en este espectáculo, cuando nosotros disponemos de tan pocos, y los que tenemos nos vemos obligados a entregárselos. Si estuviera en mi mano les haría pagar exactamente con la misma moneda: masacres con sus hijos televisadas, muertos de hambre, esclavos de los distritos obligados a trabajar para quedarse con menos que las migajas. Sería la única forma de hacerlos ponerse en la piel del otro. Si tan solo fuéramos capaces de unirnos contra ellos: todos los distritos luchando juntos con el único objetivo de acabar con esta injusticia…

Me distrae de mis divagaciones y mi mala sangre una figura recortada entre las rocas y las nubes del cielo.

Encaramado a una de las piedras, manteniendo el equilibrio sobre el afilado borde, se encuentra Marvel, el tributo del distrito Uno que me ofreció entrar en su pequeña alianza cuando estábamos en el centro de entrenamiento.

Si bien no me intimida, tengo que reconocer que el tipo es por lo menos tan alto como Tresh. Pero este no es un grandullón cualquiera, es un tipo esbelto y atractivo, aparte de un acróbata al que seguro le han llovido los patrocinadores desde que entró en la arena. Parece el rey de la colina, y también parece que me estuviera esperando.

Pues va listo, no pienso subir hasta ahí arriba a pelearme con él. Voy bien de reflejos, pero no sería de extrañar que en el distrito Uno les enseñen a manejar las armas sobre el filo de una navaja desde que son críos de teta, en cuyo caso, yo estaría en clara desventaja. Ya puede ir bajando. Me siento a esperarle sobre el tocón de un árbol mientras silbo una de las cancioncillas de Alice, que no consigo sacarme de la cabeza.

Sin embargo, no soy una de esas personas que pueden pararse quietas a ver la vida pasar y a los tres minutos, más o menos, de estar esperando, empiezo a ponerme de los nervios. Dado que no se mueve, y como tampoco tengo otro lugar al que dirigirme si pretendo seguir adelante y ver lo que hay debajo del acantilado, comienzo a escalar piedras con pies de plomo, sujetando con las manos cualquier saliente disponible. Gracias a que el calzado que nos dieron se adhiere bien a las rocas, de lo contrario ya me habría abierto la crisma por cuatro sitios distintos contra las piedras. A medida que avanzo voy ganando confianza y empiezo a no necesitar las manos, por lo que puedo verle la cara a Marvel un poco más de cerca. Tiene una expresión altiva y algo jocosa, como si estuviera a punto de echarse a reír. Aunque no hace nada por acercarse; quiere que vaya a por él.

—¿Te gusta verme en apuros? –le pregunto a gritos.

—No sabría decir si eres un rebelde temerario o un pobre diablo de distrito —me suelta con una sonrisita.

Estos chicos de distritos profesionales encuentran toda esta mierda de los Juegos la mar de divertida y eso me pone de mala leche y cabreado a partes iguales. No tengo claro cómo habrá subido Marvel, pero puedo asegurar que no va a bajar.

Levanto la cabeza para lanzarle una mirada de ojos asesinos (lo que sería mi versión de ojos asesinos). No estoy para que me molesten, y dado que estoy teniendo la delicadeza de llegar hasta su posición, él podría tener la delicadeza de no molestarme en mi intento.

No le dirijo la palabra hasta llegar arriba. No hasta que me siento seguro sobre mis propios pies

—Y yo no sabría decir si eres idiota o eres idiota —le digo con la voz un poco entrecortada por el esfuerzo.

—Yo no soy quien ha estado gastando energías para venir aquí a que le maten.

Bien podría haberme matado ya, con una de sus armas arrojadizas mientras subía. Si no lo ha hecho es que es un imbécil redomado o un caballero, y no voy a decirle lo segundo.

A pesar de nuestro intercambio de cumplidos, Marvel no pierde el tiempo. Me arroja su única lanza en cuanto me ve ponerme derecho, la cual cae al vacío con un ruido sordo cuando me agacho para esquivarla. En entrenamiento con Clove lanzando cuchillos me ha hecho bastante bueno en esto de esquivar cosas que pinchan. Me siento bien aquí arriba, el aire es más ligero y parece que se respira mejor. Si no fuera por las piedras afiladas y resbaladizas y el tipo que intenta matarme, me quedaría un rato observando las vistas del atardecer. A Marvel no parece importarle haber perdido su lanza, ya que, por supuesto, va surtido de cosas que tirarme o clavarme. Sorteo unas cuantas mientras me voy acercando a él. Una vez que estamos lo bastante cerca, Marvel opta por el cayado y empieza a hacer movimientos que parecen sacados de una coreografía del circo. Mi única arma es un cuchillo de hoja corta, que se cae al vacío a la primera de cambio tras un ágil giro de Marvel. Consigo moverme hacia una zona más estable y de suelo arenoso y allí continuamos con nuestro baile. Empiezo a cansarme, mientras Marvel parece estar disfrutando de lo lindo de todo esto.

Mi situación es la siguiente: Katniss tiene el arco, yo he perdido todos mis cuchillos a lo largo de la jornada, así que recurro a lo único que tengo a mano. Me agacho una vez más para esquivar su cayado y, aprovechando la cercanía con el suelo, agarro un puñado de arena en cada mano y se lo lanzo a la cara.

Es inmediato. Marvel suelta el arma y se lleva las manos a los ojos.

—Serás cabrón —me grita, está retrocediendo en la dirección equivocada y, cegado como está, no tengo más que obligarle avanzar un poco más.

—¿Quién es el pobre diablo ahora?

Mientras Marvel lucha contra un enemigo invisible, observo a Glimmer por la esquina del ojo, oculta tras alguna de las piedras de la parte de abajo. No parece por la labor de entrar en la refriega. Está esperando a ver qué pasa. Supongo que a estas alturas no quedan amigos ni camaradas en esta arena, por mucho que compartan distrito. Me digo que mejor no perderla de vista. Si fuera una chica lista se mantendría al margen de la pelea. ¿Para qué salir mal parado cuando puedes dejar que otro haga el trabajo sucio? Aunque no sé si es demasiado lista. En el Capitolio no hizo más que contonearse como un pavo real y aún agazapada y con el ojo avizor, mantiene la misma pose de reina de la fiesta.

Es tan fácil acabar con la vida de Marvel… que asusta. Sigue dando palos al aire, ahora mismo resulta un chiste de persona, a pesar de haber echado mano de su arsenal de cosas que pinchan. Me muevo a su alrededor sin acercarme demasiado a las piedras del borde y continúo hablándole, provocándole hasta que tropieza y da un traspiés que le deja colgando por una mano del acantilado.

—No es nada personal —digo mientras piso su mano con todas mis fuerzas. Él se desgañita gritando, le sale un galimatías de insultos y babas por la boca. Ya no parece elegante, ni el rey de ningún sitio.

—¿Te duele? —le pregunto mientras intenta aguantar sin soltarse—. La vida duele, hay que aprender a soportarlo.

Marvel cae al vacío y se espachurra contra las rocas del suelo.

Sólo me apena no haber sido lo bastante listo como para quitarle sus armas antes de dejarlo caer.

Uno menos.

Lo siguiente sucede en un cuarto de décima de segundo. En cuanto planto un pie en suelo firme y dejo atrás el último de los pedruscos a mi espalda, Glimmer se abalanza sobre mí. No es como si no la estuviera esperando, pero me parece un poco injusto haberme separado de Tresh para repartirnos a los profesionales y que tenga yo que encontrarme con todos ellos.

Glimmer lucha cuerpo a cuerpo como una leona. Es una lucha primaria y elemental, en la que sólo entran en juego puños, brazos y piernas que se enredan como en un nido de serpientes y ruedan pendiente abajo. No me voy a perdonar haberla subestimado. Es cierto que era buena con las armas, pero viéndola actuar en los entrenamientos parecía una de esas chicas demasiado preocupadas por que no se le desordenara un mechón de pelo como para atender a nada más. Su pelo no ha perdido lustre, pero le chorrea sangre de la nariz y la boca y tiene un ojo morado. Su cara me dice que es una asesina nata. Recordemos que se presentó voluntaria en su distrito para venir a los Juegos. No importa, yo también puedo ser como ellos.

—Lo de tu amigo no ha sido nada personal —gruño cuando coloca su brazo sobre mi garganta para inmovilizarme.

—Lo has matado jugando sucio

Desbloqueo su brazo ligeramente haciendo fuerza con el mío, lo justo para que me permita hablar.

—No calientes tu rubia cabecita. Estos son los Juegos del Hambre, no hay lugar para el juego limpio. Además, tú no has hecho nada para evitarlo.

—Nada para evitarlo… —repite ella, como si estuviera sopesando las palabras—. Supongo que es así como funcionáis en el doce. No sabéis nada sobre el honor en ese lugar incivilizado.

—Tú lo has dicho. En el doce hace trampas todo el mundo. Es casi igual que darse la mano. Una ventaja de estar tan lejos del Capitolio.

Espero haber sonado irónico y que lo que acabo de decir no acabe en problemas para la gente del Quemador.

Glimmer acerca su cara a la mía como si ya se hubiera olvidado la muerte de su compañero. Al fin y al cabo ha estado observando impasible todo lo que sucedía. No creo que le importe tanto. Ha venido a matar. Por un momento temo que vaya a morderme, pero me planta la mano en el pecho. Todavía conserva el olor a rosas del Capitolio y su pelo parece sedoso y perfecto, brillante con los reflejos del sol.

—Bonito broche —susurra cerca de mi oído, igual que si estuviéramos compartiendo un secreto—. ¿No es demasiado caro para ti? Pensaba que un minero del doce no tendría suficiente para pagar alhajas de oro.

—Dos cosas —le digo en el mismo tono—. Todavía no he bajado a la mina más que de visita, si llego a ganar los Juegos no lo haré nunca.

—¡Qué optimista! —se ríe ella—. ¿Y cuál es la segunda?

Veo como dirige la mano hacia su cinturón de armas justo cuando termina de hacer la pregunta. Esta vez la situación es la siguiente: ella tiene armas y yo no, y me sujeta fuertemente las caderas entre sus piernas como si pesara veinte kilos más de lo que pesa.

—No es oro todo lo que reluce —digo—. Aunque hay otra cosa.

—¿Cuál?

—Nada es lo que parece, rubia.

Y lo digo porque sé que tengo un as en la manga, un conejo en la chistera, una amiga encaramada en la copa de un árbol dispuesta a disparar una flecha.

La flecha de Katniss entra por su espalda y le atraviesa el estómago de lado a lado. Glimmer cae prácticamente en mis brazos. Me incorporo para recogerla como si fuera una damisela en apuros que ha sufrido un desmayo. Pienso que seguirá intentando atacarme aunque esté herida de muerte. Sin embargo, parece cansada. Su mirada cristalina no es la de una asesina, es la de una chica demasiado cansada como para seguir luchando.

El silencio se extiende como la mancha de sangre en su ropa. Escucho los latidos de su corazón en su espalda cada vez más lentos hasta que parece haberse detenido. A pesar de todo, me siento impotente. No quiero soltarla, voy a esperar a que suene el cañón. Y es entonces, en el momento en que creo que ya está muerta, cuando habla:

—Yo no quería venir, ¿sabes? ¿Pero qué clase de vida me esperaba en el distrito? —Pregunta soltando bocanadas de sangre.

No deja de fascinarme el poder igualitario que tiene la muerte, eso es algo que he aprendido en los Juegos. Glimmer ha dejado de parecerme una profesional peligrosa, ni siquiera es un enemigo a batir. Ahora es una muchacha que se desangra en mis brazos, una chica cualquiera de distrito, asesinada por los Juegos del Hambre. Le aparto el pelo manchado de sangre de la cara mientras ella sigue intentando hablarme.

—No somos menos esclavos que vosotros, solo vamos mejor vestidos y nos alimentan mejor para que seamos un espectáculo más agradable a la vista. Ganar los Juegos te cambia la vida.

—Esta es un tu vida ahora y se acaba con cada segundo —susurro— ¿Estas satisfecha?

Ella no responde. Ha muerto en mis brazos. Tiene los ojos abiertos, sus enormes ojos azules, fríos como un bloque de hielo, mirándome inexpresivos. Le cierro los parpados con dos dedos de la mano que tengo libre. Nadie debería morir así, ni siquiera los chicos del distrito Uno.

* * *

_**a/n: **__Al final queda un capítulo más. No tengo claro si es porque no quiero acabarlo, porque no sé qué hacer con los que quedan vivos (aunque sí que sé que hacer, pues el final está escrito)_, o es que se me hacen bola tantas muertes juntas (yo no soy Collins)


	14. Chapter 14

**Final**

* * *

Después de todo, sí que hay un camino en la ladera que permite bajar hasta abajo, al lecho del río en el que cae el agua. Noto su presencia como la de un fantasma mientras desciendo, moviéndose con agilidad de un árbol al siguiente. Sabía que Katniss no dejaría de cubrirme las espaldas, por eso permití que se quedara el arco, aunque le resultara un apéndice molesto mientras daba saltitos por las alturas. A pesar de las dificultades que pueda tener con la pierna, la prefiero ahí arriba que aquí abajo, donde sería un blanco tan fácil.

La cascada monta estruendo tal, que apenas permite oír nada más. El agua sale ferozmente desde las entrañas de la tierra y choca contra el lecho del río creando un mar de espuma blanca. Un poco más abajo, siguiendo el curso del agua, me encuentro una escena que ya he visto mil veces en los Juegos del Hambre: separados por varios metros de distancia, hay dos gigantes cara a cara, con la clara intención de que sólo uno de ellos llegue al final del día.

No es necesario ocultarme. Para ellos, no existe nada más en el mundo que el tributo que tienen en frente. Tresh y Cato se desafían con la mirada y luego corren para chocar uno contra el otro como si fueran dos trenes de alta velocidad del Capitolio. El impacto les tira al suelo y comienzan a rodar ladera abajo hasta caer al agua. Es entonces cuando comienza el verdadero combate, parecen dos titanes disputándose el dominio del mundo, como si todo esto, toda la sangre que están derramando, sirviera de algo en realidad.

Tresh le asesta tal puñetazo a Cato en la mandíbula que lo tira hacia atrás. El chico cae sobre las piedras y, por un momento, creo que se ha golpeado la cabeza y que no volverá a levantarse. Pero lo hace, empapado de agua y de su propia sangre, con la mirada asesina y un cuchillo en la mano. Miro mis propias manos, cubiertas con la sangre de Glimmer que ya empieza a secarse. Después busco el escondite de Katniss y me alegra no verla (eso significa que sigue a salvo), pero me pregunto por qué no dispara. ¿Por qué no clavarle a Cato directamente una flecha en el ojo y acabar con todo? Puede que sea la única manera de matarlo y no se trata de que Katniss tenga un mal ángulo, eso seguro. Conozco la puntería de mi amiga y puede hacerlo perfectamente.

Un momento más tarde Tresh está encima de Cato, ha conseguido que suelte el cuchillo sumergiendo su cabeza en el lecho del arroyo. Cato consigue levantarla, intentando dar desesperadas bocanadas de aire, pero visto el color azulado que está adquiriendo su piel, yo diría que se está ahogando. En un momento el agua empieza a teñirse de rojo. Al principio creo que es Cato, sin embargo veo salir sangre a borbotones del muslo derecho de Tresh, manchando todo el arroyo.

Vuelvo a buscar a Katniss y esta vez sí que la veo, manteniendo el equilibrio de rodillas sobre una rama, dispuesta a disparar a Cato. Me hace una señal con la cabeza, buscando mi aprobación. No obstante, he cambiado de idea. Niego con la cabeza y confío en que ella lo entienda. Van a matarse entre ellos. Tresh es probablemente el tributo más fuerte de la edición. En estos momentos es nuestro aliado, pero no lo será eternamente. Si sale de esta, cosa que encuentro poco probable, dado el volumen de sangre que sigue perdiendo, va a suponer un problema más pronto que tarde. Dijo que se sacrificaría por Rue, sin embargo, no creo que vaya a hacerlo por nosotros dos.

Además, después de pasar estas interesantes vacaciones en la arena, puedo sentirlo: hay algo que te ata a la vida, que tira de ti hacia ella. Algo superior a las buenas intenciones e incluso a la conciencia. No puedo dejar que la supervivencia de Katniss dependa de Tresh, por muy buena persona que me parezca. Y siendo sinceros, tampoco la mía. Quiero ser yo quien decida en el último momento.

La escena está a punto de darse por finalizada, sólo nos queda esperar. Los dos titanes de la edición se han masacrado entre ellos y son una masa de carne que se tambalea sin apenas fuerzas. Espero a que suenen los cañones mientras pienso que si alguno de ellos queda en pie, seré yo mismo quien lo remate. Ya he matado lo suficiente como para que no suponga un problema.

Al final no hace falta que haga absolutamente nada. Bum. Suena el primer cañón y pocos segundos después lo hace el otro. Miro al cielo por un momento: _adiós, amigo_, digo con un nudo en la voz, pensando en Tresh y en que esto, los Juegos, no podían terminar de otra forma más que con su muerte. Sé que los aerodeslizadores están al acecho. Ojalá pudiera hacer algo más por él. Algo que honrase su memoria de alguna forma. Pero lo más sensato ahora mismo es largarse.

No pierdo el tiempo más el tiempo. Busco a las chicas en su árbol. Allí siguen, encaramadas a una rama igual que dos ardillas.

—Hora de irse, colegas —les anuncio, intentando sonar firme y alegre. Los Juegos se acaban y seguimos vivos. Debería ser lo único que me importase. No obstante, sigo con Tresh en la cabeza, preguntándome si podría haberlo ayudado en lugar de dedicarme a mirar.

Katniss revisa sus cosas mientras Rue me observa desde arriba. Veo el brillo de sus ojos más que a ella, que parece estar difuminándose con la caída del sol.

—¿A dónde vamos?—me pregunta la cría con la voz entrecortada cuando me ofrezco a ayudarla a bajar. Ha estado llorando a su amigo muerto. Los restos de sus lágrimas brillan igual que sus ojos.

Ojalá fuera más fácil para mí derramar lágrimas. Al fin y al cabo, llorar no significa otra cosa que expulsar la tristeza y la amargura del cuerpo, y yo tengo acumuladas ambas para dar y tomar desde el día de la explosión en la mina que mató a mi padre. No es un buen momento, pero aun así me presiono los ojos con los dedos índice y pulgar para ver si pasa algo.

Nada. Totalmente seco.

—A la Cornucopia. Es hora de terminar.

Ahora que todo se está acabando, las distancias se me hacen especialmente cortas. Como si la arena hubiera encogido. Sé bien que puede haberlo hecho sin problema, pues llegamos al cuerno de la abundancia en un santiamén. Parece tan normal como el primer día, sin el mejunje verde ni tampoco manchas de sangre de los que han muerto en ella. Todavía quedan armas disponibles, así como víveres y cosas útiles para la supervivencia. A buenas horas mangas verdes. De todas formas me cargo con un par de cosas que podrían serme útiles. Como un carcaj lleno de flechas, aunque sin su correspondiente arco, que me echo a la espalda. Solo por si acaso.

—¿No queda nadie más? —inquiere Katniss al tiempo que recorre la Cornucopia a mi lado. Está mordiendo una reluciente manzana verde que ha encontrado en ella y su jugo le resbala por las comisuras de la boca.

Voy a contestar que no y a limpiarle el jugo de manzana con un dedo y así aprovechar para tocar sus labios. Voy a decir que ya sólo estamos nosotros tres en esta asquerosa arena y a preguntarle si tiene algún plan para salir de ésta… Cuando aparecen los mutos.

Emergen de un orificio en la base de la cornucopia, saliendo en estampida. Son ratas.

Odio las ratas de cualquier clase (una mordedura de rata puede ser más mortal que la de un perro salvaje, transmiten todo tipo de enfermedades y son terriblemente feas), pero es que estás no son un tipo de rata cualquiera. Se trata de ratas gigantes. Unos roedores que triplican el tamaño de cualquier humano, con los dientes tan largos como sus bigotes y afilados como puñales. A pesar de su aspecto torpe, son veloces como galgos y se lanzan a por nosotros sin dudarlo.

El estado de la cuestión es el siguiente: una persona de tamaño medio (yo) y dos bastante menudas, contra cinco bichos gigantes. Intento pensar con rapidez. Estamos en clara inferioridad numérica, aunque dado que es obligatorio que quede un superviviente en los Juegos del Hambre, no creo que vayan a matarnos a todos. De todas formas, corremos hacia el único lugar que puede protegernos: los árboles que hay a unos cuantos metros de la Cornucopia. Los roedores galopan como si fueran caballos entrenados, pisándonos los talones. No me queda otra que detenerme e intentar darles algo con lo que entretenerse antes de que alcancen a las chicas, que corren hacia los árboles más cercanos y dada su condición física no resultan atletas de élite, precisamente.

No es que sea un mártir ni nada de eso. Ahora mismo no me apetece lo más mínimo que me devoren unas ratas enormes. Aunque si lo hicieran…, bueno, en el fondo sería un problema menos en el que pensar. ¿Pero que digo? No quiero que me mate una rata del tamaño de un rinoceronte, así que lucho con todo lo que tengo cuando el primero se me echa encima.

Ruedo con el bicho unos cuantos metros por el suelo, intentando proteger mis partes más nobles y la cara con brazos y manos. A mi modo de ver, debe de pesar una tonelada (más o menos) por lo que aumentan las posibilidades de morir espachurrado por una rata. Está bastante claro que no voy a matarlo a patadas y puñetazos. Al mirar por encima de la horrenda criatura veo que Katniss se encuentra en la base del árbol, dudosa sobre la mejor forma de echarme un cable. Lo cierto es que no me vendría mal un poco de ayuda, ¿pero qué puede hacer contra una criatura que, calculo, pesa unas cien veces más que ella?

La respuesta es usar el arco. No entiendo la razón por la que espera ahí pasmada.

—¡Usa el arco, Katniss! —Le chillo—. ¡Y trepa el puñetero árbol!

Mi amiga reacciona al fin, pero sus flechas rebotan sobre la dura piel de los mutos y resultan una mera distracción. Está claro que no sirven. La pregunta es, ¿habrá alguna manera de matarlos? _Piensa Gale, piensa_. _Un combate cuerpo a cuerpo con ellos es un suicidio._

Saco como puedo una flecha del carcaj que tengo en la espada y se la incrusto en un ojo con mucho esfuerzo. La rata empieza a chorrear un líquido oscuro por su orificio ocular, como si fuera sangre, pero mucho más negro y espeso. Sin embargo no pierde un ápice de fuerza. Tiene su enorme boca alrededor de mi hombro, creo que ya ha desgarrado el musculo y varios tendones, ahora seguirá por el hueso, o puede que me arranque el brazo y se vaya a entretener con mi preciado miembro a un rincón. Tal vez sería lo mejor. ¿Se puede perder un brazo y no morir desangrado en el acto?

Me duele tanto que veo lucecitas detrás de los ojos. Me duele tanto lo que me está haciendo que las voces de las chicas suenan como un pitido agudo que se convierte en eco al llegar al fondo de mi cabeza. Me imagino desangrado. Desmembrado. Tirado en el suelo de la arena, con trocitos míos por aquí y por allá mientras mis hermanos lo ven todo en la pantalla de la televisión. Esta última imagen me devuelve un poco a la vida. Una cosa es sacrificarse y otra, ofrecer semejante espectáculo. Si mi familia va a verme morir, que me vea morir matando.

Reuniendo las pocas fuerzas que puedo conseguir me incorporo, tratando de quitarme al mastodonte rabioso que tengo encima, cuando por el rabillo del ojo veo a Rue bajar del árbol y acercarse dando torpes saltitos al nido de roedores. No me da tiempo a chillarle nada. Ella ya está cantando.

Lo que sucede a continuación parece magia. Su voz tiene un efecto hipnótico sobre las fieras. Primero la miran embobadas y luego la siguen como si esa pequeña niña fuera su líder, mientras Rue va dejando un sendero de bolitas rojas a su paso. Rue les está dando de comer bayas venenosas a las ratas y ellas se las tragan igual que si fuesen caramelos. Los primeros estertores tardan poco en llegar, no necesitan mucha cantidad ni mucho tiempo. Así de rápido es el veneno, así de limpio. Los mutos caen al suelo sin aliento, uno tras otro, como si se tratase de las fichas de un dominó colocadas en fila.

Rue nos ha salvado, así de simple. Es mucho más astuta que cualquiera de nosotros y tendré que compensarlo de alguna forma.

En lo que a mi respecta, tengo lo que me queda de hombro machacado, sangrando y soy incapaz de moverlo. Ya lo llevo vendado con pedazos de la camiseta antes de que Katniss venga a comprobar los daños y vea la carnicería que me han hecho. Al ponerme de pie creo que veo triple y tardo bastante en conseguir caminar unos pasos, hasta el primer muto que encuentro tirado en el suelo. Parece que estuviera durmiendo, a excepción de la espumilla blanca que se le desliza por la boca entreabierta. Le toco el pelo áspero como el de una escoba, tiene el hocico húmedo y manchado de verde por el mejunje que había antes en la Cornucopia, los ojos hundidos y amarillos.

–¿Os queda algún otro truquito en la manga o hemos terminado ya? —le aúllo al cielo.

De pronto me siento muy cabreado y fuera de sí. Como si no supiera de sobra donde me estaban metiendo. Me quedo mirando hacia arriba, esperando una respuesta que, por supuesto, no llega. Ni falta que hace, la verdad.

Les ha salido mal la jugada. Todavía quedamos tres en pie y no van a dejar que la verdadera final se convierta en un tostón. Claro que quedan más trucos. El problema es que yo ya estoy cansado y lo único que me pide el cuerpo es tumbarme a la bartola y dejar que pase lo que tenga que pasar.

Un silencio extraño se ha instalado en el ambiente. Rue está muy callada. Parece estar conteniendo la respiración, pues su tono de piel se ha vuelto un poco azulado desde el episodio de las ratas. Ha sido muy valiente. Debería estar eufórica tras habernos salvado el pellejo, sin embargo, camina junto a Katniss con el cuerpo como descoyuntado en diferentes miembros que andan cada uno por su cuenta. O tal vez sea debido a que perdió demasiada sangre en nuestro anterior encuentro con los mutos. Lo verdaderamente triste es que ya queda muy poco de la grácil niña que conocimos en el Capitolio, ni siquiera se parece a la muchacha con la que nos reunimos hace apenas dos días. Tiene la pernera del pantalón ensangrentada, atada con el trozo de tela muy fuerte que le hicimos para intentar frenar la hemorragia. Espero que pueda conservar la pierna si sale de esta; espero que pueda trepar de nuevo a los árboles, no por trabajos forzados o para salvar el pellejo, sino por pura diversión; espero…

¿Pero qué estoy pensando? Rue no puede ganar, no puede salir de aquí con vida. Su muerte destrozará a Katniss, pero mejor triste que cadáver.

No voy a negar que yo también tengo el corazón aporreándome en el pecho como si me fuera a estallar, y no debido a los mutos o la experiencia cercana a la muerte. Esas son circunstancias a las que casi me he acostumbrado. ¿A ver qué hacemos ahora? Tengo el puñado de bayas que me hará más fácil el tránsito al otro mundo para que Katniss se quede. Por lo visto, todos tenemos unas cuantas. Pero no voy a ser capaz de matar a Rue con mis propias manos antes de tomarlas. Por como la mira, igual que si fuera su hermana pequeña, dudo que Katniss vaya a hacerlo si las dejo a solas. Así que todos mis planes se van a la mierda porque en el fondo soy débil. En el fondo quiero conservar algo de mí mismo antes de que todo esto acabe.

—Es un sinsajo —dice la cría. Se me ha acercado sin darme cuenta y señala el pájaro de mi solapa—. Esos pájaros son mis amigos. Los sinsajos. Cantaban conmigo en el distrito cada atardecer.

Su voz también suena un poco hueca, ha perdido el timbre. Busco a Katniss con la mirada, no me apetece perderla de vista ahora, ni tampoco quedarme a solas con Rue. Aunque al final bajo la mirada a sus ojos marrones y toco el pajarito de Madge con la punta de los dedos.

—Lo sé.

—¿Crees que existe la manera en que podamos vivir los tres? —me pregunta.

—Por supuesto —digo. Una mentira flagrante. Ella no se la cree, pero me sonríe de todas formas. Acerca su mano a mi pecho para tocar el sinsajo de la solapa durante un segundo.

—Es un objeto muy bonito —me dice.

—Sí que lo es. Demasiado bello para mí, me parece —añado soltándolo de mi chaqueta—. Tal vez debería tenerlo alguien que esté a la altura.

Cuando se lo ofrezco, Rue está roja como un tomate y duda bastante sobre si cogerlo. Sin embargo, lo quiere. Veo en sus ojos oscuros que desea tener la figura del pajarito, por alguna razón que no termino de entender. Como no se decide, acabo por colocarlo yo en su chaqueta, sobre el pecho, en el punto exacto donde estaba en la mía. Parece satisfecha y un poco menos lúgubre. Como si su pecho fuera el lugar en el que debería estar y no en el mío

—En realidad —me explica la niña mientras acaricia el broche—, los sinsajos no son bonitos. Quiero decir, que no tienen colores ni nada de eso, no son dorados como este. Son simples pájaros negros y blancos. Algunos dirían que son monstruos, por como fueron creados. La arena está repleta de ellos.

—La arena está llena de monstruos —apunto yo sin pensarlo.

—Pero no son ningunos monstruos —me mira enfadada—. Son valientes y pueden hacer cosas extraordinarias.

—Razón de más para que lo tengas tú. Además, tú sabes cómo comunicarte con ellos.

—¿Era de tu familia? —quiere saber.

—De una amiga. Fue un regalo —fue un préstamo, mejor dicho. Un préstamo que tenía que devolver a mí vuelta con vida de la arena. Aunque eso me lo callo.

No sé cómo le sentara a Madge que me haya desecho de su regalo. Tampoco tengo ni idea de qué significaba exactamente para ella. Aunque llegados a este punto, supongo que dará igual. Estaré muerto cuando me reciban en el distrito y no creo que les permitan abrir mi ataúd para recuperar mis objetos personales, ni siquiera siendo la hija del alcalde. Lo cierto es que debería de habérselo dado a Katniss, pero Rue parece calmarse con el regalo. Se aleja hacia la parte trasera de la cornucopia y se sienta en el suelo, con el objeto entre las manos (lo ha desprendido de donde yo lo dejé). Y entonces, empieza a tararear una cancioncilla bien simple, de cuatro notas. En pocos segundos atrae a todos los sinsajos de la zona para que canten con ella.

Me quedo ahí plantado, mirando el metal de la cornucopia y observando la forma en que mi silueta se deforma en su silueta curvada. Hasta que aparece Katniss.

—¿En qué estás pensando? —Me pregunta. No me había percatado de que estaba tan cerca. La miro de arriba a abajo para empaparme de ella, del hecho de que esté viva, y entera, en la final de los Juegos, a un solo paso de volver a casa.

—No me apetece decirlo en voz alta —confieso.

Katniss se acerca un paso más. Estamos muy juntos ahora. Las suelas de nuestros zapatos casi se tocan.

—Pues lo haré yo —dice—. Ninguno de los dos va a poder hacerle daño a Rue, ¿verdad?

No sé si después de tanto tiempo juntos ha adquirido la facultad de leerme el pensamiento.

—Cuéntame tu plan y yo te contaré el mío —le propongo, lo cual es absurdo, ya que no tengo ningún plan. Mi único plan era sacarla viva de la arena, pero va a ser complicado si ella no pone de su parte.

—Si nos quedamos quietos mandarán más mutos —me dice—. Tal vez así se resuelva la cosa.

—Puede que sí, pero tendremos una muerte horrible. Los mutos no serán compasivos, ni rápidos. No es el estilo del Capitolio.

—Hablé con Haymitch antes de entrar —continúa Katniss—. Dijo que si no lo conseguíamos ninguno, él se encargaría de que estuvieran bien. Me refiero a nuestras familias. Haymitch es un desgraciado hecho polvo, pero tiene dinero.

—Es mejor persona de lo que quiere aparentar —contesto a toda prisa. No me gusta el giro de la conversación—. Él estará a tu lado cuando vuelvas. Te ayudará a ser mentora los próximos años, te ayudará a ser mejor que él.

—Eso es imposible —rebate ella.

—¿Tan bueno te parece Haymitch? —comento en broma. Sé perfectamente que no tiene intención de adular las virtudes de nuestro mentor. Haymitch no importa nada en este momento. Importamos nosotros. Nuestras vidas. Nuestra muerte.

Katniss permanece callada, observándome, evaluándome. El ambiente se está volviendo pesado. El cielo está lleno de nubes negras. El silencio entre nosotros es como un lago de agua oscura, sólo roto por el estruendo que montan los sinsajos mientras replican la voz suave de Rue.

—No quiero volver sin ti al distrito. Es así de simple —suelta por fin. La miro frunciendo el ceño. Este no era el plan. Este no era mi plan—. Gale, ¿es que no lo entiendes? Sería insoportable, completamente insoportable estar allí sin ti.

—¿Lo dices porque me quieres? —suelto a bocajarro.

Ya no importa lo que conteste, a estas alturas, cuando me queda medio telediario pase lo que pase. El amor es egoísta, da igual lo que diga la gente. Y el amor se agarra a un clavo ardiendo, a las circunstancias excepcionales, a los momentos trágicos cuando no le queda nada más. Si me dice que me quiere, tal vez me pueda morir tranquilo.

Katniss abre mucho los ojos, igual que si le hubieran dado un susto, o una sorpresa. Y puede que lo sea, ya que ella nunca se entera de nada y no es de esas con las que funcionan las indirectas, pero yo necesito que diga algo.

—Contesta, por favor.

—Si. No. No lo sé. ¿Por qué me preguntas eso en estos momentos?

—¿Y por qué no? Vamos a morir, ¿no era eso lo que insinuabas? Es ahora o nunca. Yo sí te quiero, por si sirve de algo.

—Lo sé —me contesta.

Tengo que tragarme la decepción y que no se me note demasiado en la cara. No es la respuesta que quería, ni tampoco la que esperaba.

¿Y qué es lo que esperaba exactamente? Katniss no es el tipo de persona que hace declaraciones de amor en momentos intensos y delicados. Ella es el tipo de persona que quiere sacrificarse por Rue, igual que lo haría por su hermana

A pesar del rechazo estamos increíblemente cerca. Tan cerca que noto que el pelo le huele a manzanas y a humo. Se comprende que si eres chica, el pelo siempre ha de olerte bien. Me quedo muy quieto, conservando el momento antes de que se aleje. ¿Cuánto tiempo nos queda antes de que pase algo? Si no decidimos pronto, lo harán por nosotros.

—¿Gale?

—¿Qué?

—¿Qué pasa si sí que te quiero? —pregunta.

Luego mete la mano en el bolsillo de mi chaqueta y se traga las bayas.

No. No. No. No. Esto es un desastre de proporciones épicas. Veo como las redondeadas frutas se deslizan por su garganta a cámara lenta. Me quedo tan aturdido que no me da tiempo a hacer nada al respecto, como obligarla a que las vomite. Un líquido azul le chorrea por las comisuras de la boca. No soporto la idea de perderla tan de repente. No soporto pensar que se vaya y me deje atrás, así que en lugar de hacer algo realmente útil que nos mantenga a los dos con vida, aterrorizado por tener que pasar un solo segundo sin ella, agarro las que ha dejado y me las trago rápidamente.

Tardan poco en hacer efecto. Siento las convulsiones, los órganos internos inflándose y desinflándose como globos y dejando de funcionar. El corazón comienza a latirme mas lentamente, los pulmones buscan un aire que no llega. Sólo tengo tiempo de arrastrarme por el suelo y llegar a coger su mano.

* * *

**a/n: **_me ha costado horrores subir el final. No escribirlo, sino subirlo. Ya dije al principio que sería una despedida. Espero que hayáis disfrutado el viaje y mil gracias por leerlo a los que habéis llegado aquí. ¿Un review de despedida?_


End file.
